Reborn into a mafia world
by IsraAl'Attia-Theron
Summary: I died in the hospital, didn't really mind that. not like i had anything to lose besides my manga collection. but who would thought reincarnation was a real thing! and even more that you can get reincarnated into a world that i'm pretty sure isn't real! now i should decide if i should change a few things or not? wonder who my parents are? some OmcxTsuna, Omcx?
1. Chapter 1

**yup. one of those 'died now in KHR world' things. but honestly i love reading those. i love Oc's because they make things interesting~! so if you know any good ones can you point me towards it?**

**and I've noticed that there isn't enough OcxTsuna fanfiction...or at-least i haven't found any. theres a lot of OcxHibari...we also need some byakuranxOc.**

**now im ranting!**

**ANYWAY! i want to thank you for actually looking at this. It's my second KHR fanfic, i haven't finished the other but i couldn't resist making this. WRITING- ugh! uh!-TYPING WITH MY DYING WILL TO THE EXTREME!**

**Disclaimer~! i don't own KHR, only my Oc.**

* * *

Prologue: New name, new life.

Dying. Not as painful as I thought. But then again I didn't get hit by a car, or shot, stabbed, poisoned, etc.

I am in the hospital, in a coma to be exact, having an outer body experience. It's been like this for a while. Three months I've been watching my body start to give up on living, shaggy light blond hair that reached my chin, if my eyes were open you would see forest green eyes. A straight nose with light freckles going across my nose. Slightly tanned skin that has paled since I've entered the coma. I was born with a condition that destroys my body over time. Each attack would happen randomly, cough out buckets of blood while enduring searing pain. Wonderful, dying at the age of nineteen, just out of high school.

Oh, right I never gave you my name. I'm Garrett, Garrett Valentine. If the name didn't give you any hints, I'm male. So, not much to do when your technically a spirit. I usually pass the time by following the various tubes and wires sticking out of my body to see what they connect to. But that was finished my second day. I tried to get the manga that I brought the day I checked in, they were Katekyo hitman reborn!, -man, Shingeki no kyojin, Hellsing, Pandora Hearts, all that good stuff. I forgot that since im not physically there, that I cannot grab anything to fucking read. That pretty much just made me sit and wait to see if I get any visits.

The only visits I get are from the nurses that check up on me. It's not like I don't have parents, because I do, their just those types that if you're not the child that they've always wished for then they wont pay any attention towards you. They couldn't get rid of their un-healthy child because so many people have already heard about me. I was suppose to be the heir to an important multimillion dollar company, but I wasn't interested in any of that crap. So my parents resorted to making another child, a healthier one who was pampered spoiled, told that he was better then everyone else and he would be an important man in the future. The only time they visit is to show my little brother what a 'Failure' looks like, so he wouldn't end up like me. A failure. What asshole parents. I don't have friends, because I never bothered to try and make any, but mostly because I hate people. Well, human beings anyway. Their stupid, arrogant, spoiled, deceptive and will back stab you at any given moment.

Ah, I seem to be getting off topic here.

Back to the whole dieing part. It's not very painful if I'm not in the body thats dieing. And I'm glad I'm not in the body, those tubes look uncomfortable. Currently my parents were here with my snot nosed brother, reminding him that he could end up like me if he didn't listen to their orders.

"Remember David, the reason your brother is like this is because he-" my mother pointed at me, "-failed to listen to us. And wasted his life away." no, it's because of genetics you Ass.

"Yes mother."

"You will be a great person one day David." my father said as he checked his watch. Hes going to be a horrible person you piece of shit father.

"Yes Father."

"Remember, you'll have nothing if you don't heed us."

Then they went on and on about all my failures that he shouldn't repeat. I was a disappointment because I was an outaku, and most of that may also be because I was gay. Because I didn't like girls, so I couldn't have a child that will take over after me. Not that I was going to take over anyways, I was going to be an Anthropologist and travel the world after I got my degree. Head over to japan and go to Ikebukero, then to rome, and all over the east. Too bad thats not going to happen. I watched as my parents left my little brother in the room when the doctor came to talk to them. Said little brother was coloring my fucking manga! AUGH!

"Take your grubby little hands off of my things!" I snarled as I tried to grab them away. But sadly I can't be one of those poltergeists that can grab things. Sighing I decided to sit at the end of my bed as I watched david ruin Captain Levi's face with marker. "You really are going to become a horrible person." I mumbled. He got bored after the fifth book, so now he was fiddling with the things that kept me alive. "I knew I was going to die because of you." he has been trying to kill me for a while, he shoved me down the stairs once, tried to drown me once as well. Didn't work because he tried to drown me in a kiddy pool. Idiot didn't realize that I was taller then him. Now he was standing next to me, tugging on my wires.

"Mother and Father said that you're a disappointment to the family." he said while wandering over to where all the machines were plugged into. "And father always told me to get rid of anyone who wouldn't benefit the company," he got out scissors from his pocket as I scowled at him. "so if I get rid of you then they'd be proud that a disappointment was out of their lives~" then he fucking cut the cords. Making the tube stop pumping oxygen into my system, along with the food and the monitors to show how my heart was doing. He then skipped out of the room, very happy that he had just fucking killed his brother. Already I can see blood coming out from the corner of my mouth through the tube shoved down my throat. Body can really choose a great time to start failing again.

"Oh, here comes the doctors." I mused while watching as they came in with some things, "It's too late to save me anyway, I'm already fading." and things were turning black, like tunnel vision, everything was like a picture that was rapidly getting further.

Now, I was left in a black abyss. I sighed in content, I always loved the darkness, the fact that nothing was there and it was an endless void. Just like the night sky. _Maybe I ended up in Purgatory or something. _Yawning I closed my eyes, funny, I didn't think spirits got tired. _Obviously I was wrong._

* * *

I woke up some time later still surrounded by black and some type mushy thing. It was cramped and my body felt, weird. I didn't get to fully investigate because I was suddenly moving towards a really bright light. I thought I heard screaming but I couldn't tell, my hearing seemed to be bad. Finally I made it out of where ever I was, and into a very cold environment. Blinking a few times I opened my eyes to see a VERY big man in scrubs, and a surgery mask holding me. _Oh, I guess they did manage to save me._ But why is he holding me, and why in the world is he so gigantic. In fact everything was surprisingly big. Did I fucking shrink? And why can't I move my body?! He said something before handing me off to a nurse who then took me over to a table and started to clean me. She made cooing noises for some odd reason. _Stop talking to me like im some type of-_ I stopped thinking when she lifted up my arm to clean under it.

Chubby. My arm was _small_ and _chubby_. It was the arm of a _baby_. I couldn't process it until the lady was done cleaning me and wrapped me in a light blue blanket. I was...reincarnated. Why was I...? It's not like I'm not grateful or anything its just...why me? Surely there was someone else out there who deserved it more then me. Maybe I was just lucky? And there is no reason that I was, maybe everyone gets reincarnated after they die. The woman holding me then walked towards someone, then handed me off to someone. _But if im a baby...then the place that was dark was..._ oh now thats just-no. _No_! Augh! I know its natural and everything but just-NO. No wonder babys don't remember the day they were born. I'll just not think on it, yeah thats a good idea. Delete that from memory. I decided to look up to whoever was holding me, if memory serves correct then it should be my 'mother'.

It was, and she seemed so tired and frail from giving me life. Bright blue kind almond shaped eyes, a heart shaped face, small nose, thin pink lips, sandy blond wavy hair that was cut in a pixie style, her ears seemed pointed at the tip, and she had creamy skin. She was smiling and cooing down at me with tears in her eyes, they were of joy I think. My hearing started to clear up so I can now hear her voice, it was soft.

"Kon'nichiwa, welcome to the world my dear boy." she whispered while stroking my cheek with one of her finger's. Oh, Japanese...thank god I decided to take that class in high school just so I wouldn't look like an idiot when I went to japan. "Oh, arigatai. Arigato for being born safely." she whispered with a sob, as tears went down her cheek.

I was shocked, seeing as I was never treated with such love. I always assumed that most mothers was like my own, she had only showed me a bit of kindness in front of others to keep her image up. It was always so empty when she did. I lifted my arm up, with so much difficulty- god it was heavy- and curled my hand around her finger. She seemed to want to cry more as she let out a small laugh and kissed my head.

"Mam? Do you have a name for him?" the one who cleaned me asked my mother, holding a clip board. Mom, looked up at her before looking back at me in thought. He nodded while sniffling and looked back up at the woman.

"Len." she looked back down at me lovingly, "Yukimura, Len." the woman wrote it down as I yawned again. _Len huh? A Chinese name, so one of my parents must be chinese. Probably dad, I wonder where he is?_ another pair of arms took me from mom. I closed my eyes with another yawn and drifted off to sleep. There wasn't much to remember, I would only be awake for a few moments to get something to eat then drift back to sleep, but it seemed that my condition from my last life came with me. Not as strong but it may cause problems in the future. After the doctors took the test and next I saw mom she seemed so heart broken and kept promising that nothing will ever happen to me. After a few days mom was discharged from the hospital with me, I got a second chance at life with a mother who actually loves her child despite my condition. She kept cooing and looking at me with a smile before looking in her rear-view mirror as if seeing if something was following us. I would catch glances of the top of the buildings we past, nothing recognizable. I was curious as to where I was now, by the sound of it I was in japan.

We arrived at the house a bit later, she carried me to my room after listening for something in the house. _What is she looking for?_ I thought as I cooed up at her, she would wipe that serious look from her face into a smiling soft one at me. Then we went upstairs to what I think is my room, she opened the door and showed me it. The walls were painted red and gold, decorated in a mixture of traditional chinese and modern things. Lanterns hanging from the ceiling along with the regular light, scrolls of things hung around the walls that probably said something. I couldn't really see it.

"Welcome home Len." mama whispered above me while putting me in a deep red crib with designs of dragons in gold around it. I giggled up at her which made her smile before she reached down and put a stuffed fox next to me then tucked me in. kissing me head, reaching up and winding up the thing that was hanging over my crib. Music started to play as the figures rotated, they were martial art stances, pandas, lotus flowers and a dragon in the middle. "Go to sleep my sweet, sweet, Len. And don't you worry, momma is going to protect you." she whispered while stroking my head. "I'll make sure that you don't get involved, that you live a normal life. I know it's what your father would have wanted." I didn't hear the rest as I gave into my drowsiness. Which sucked since I wanted to know what she was talking about.

* * *

**yes i know its short but hey, just a prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was pleasantly surprised this morning when i saw that i already had like, six followers for this story. and even a review~! I'll make these chapter's longer, starting in the next one.**

**Edit: changed their ages. did research and found out you need to be at least five years old to be in preschool. so...hum. (I really should have been paying attention when my mum was talking about these things...)**

* * *

Chapter 1: First year.

It's been four months since I've came to this world. So far all I was able to do was lay in my crib, sleep, roll slightly, study my room and cry whenever I have to be changed. I know that its what babys do and all, but it's _**soooo**_ disgusting when you can feel your own feces in your diaper. I know understand why baby's cry when they need to be changed, its not a pleasant feeling.

Mom has been very kind to me, and I think she was grateful that I didn't cry unless I needed to be changed. Thank you nineteen year old mind. I can also proudly say that I can hold my own head up without any help. And am now in the process to try and start crawling. Mom still does a lot of suspicious things, like looking over her shoulder when we go out, checking my room for something, tense up when someone she didn't seem to know would come near us. Other then that she's pretty normal. I haven't seen my dad at all during those months either. Or any other relatives, but I've found out where I was.

I was in Namimori.

At first I freaked out, because did I REALLY just get fucking reincarnated into one of my favorite manga/animes? Then I thought about it. I should be slightly thankful that I didn't end up in Shingeki no Kyojin, I probably would have laughed at the titans instead of fucking run away from them. I mean it would have been cool to see levi, I admit I had a man crush on him and Eren, but I don't want to go through that. Hellsing...well there was no guarantee that I would meet Alucard. Pandora hearts, damn I could have scared gill with cats! I have no problems with gore mangas, in fact I love those mangas, but I'm not sure if I'll survive them. I made a plan since I was now in the KHR world, first: find out who my dad is. Second:...I don't really have a plan so make one. I probably should find out at which point of the time line I'm at. Maybe one thing or two if I can't avoid it.

Currently mom and me were on a shopping trip to the grocery store. Every-time we past a woman they would coo at me and ask mom about me. It was SO annoying! I ignored then in favor of cloud watching, past the faces of the woman who were staring at me.

It's strange. Every-time I meet eyes with a person they flinch back from me. _What? Did I turn out ugly or something?_ Then they would question mom about my eyes, pointing at them which made my mom frown at them. I swear I can feel killing intent from her.

It's still strange to think that I'm in a world that I've only read. But then again who cares? I now have a mother who actually loves me, she dots on me and plays with me. Reads me story's that I already know, she sings to me and tells me she loves me. She doesn't seem to mind that I don't really show much emotion, she said something about it just like my father. I wonder who was good enough to be able to snatch my mothers heart? All I know is that he's from china. And where IS dad? Did he die? First thing I'm going to ask when I can talk again is where dad is.

* * *

**~skip~**

* * *

Four year's since I've been born. I can talk now, although I choose not to, and walk around.

"Len~" mom called me as she came down stairs with a long sleeved black Chinese shirt.

"Yes, _Mǔqīn_?" I answered, mom has been teaching me chinese, she said I should know about both of me heritages. Then laid eyes on the clothing she had in her hand's. She came up to me where I was currently drawing hibird, she sat down next to me with a smile. I tilted my head curiously at what she seemed to want.

"This is such a pretty bird Len." she mumbled as she looked at my picture. Then she looked at one of my other pictures and picked it up. It was suppose to be a family picture, but its not much since it's only mom and me in there. So I gave up on it. "Is this me and you?" she questioned. I nodded my head. I then pointed at the clothing she still hasn't said anything about, she chuckled a bit while holding it up to me. "I need to get you dressed up, your going to have a play-date with my friends son. Ok?" she asked. I nodded my head, I still hate people. But if it makes mom happy then I'll put up with the stupidity of others. She smile then picked me up and brought me to the bathroom to take me a bath.

Funny. I've never saw my own reflection until now. I had cream skin, dark wavy black hair, sharp eyes that were half lidded making it look like I was bored all the time, and icy-blue eyes. They seemed to look right through you, unlike my moms eyes that were a warm blue and looked inviting, my eyes looked cold and distant because of the color. My hair was pretty long, it seems to grow fast, mom doesn't want to cut it so she puts it in a long braid at the back. When she was done with my bath she dressed me then let me look at myself in the mirror.

"You look so much like you father." she said with a small sad smile. I was honestly surprised, I kinda looked like Fong, the master of all martial arts, just with icy blue eyes, curlier hair, and a black clothing with white sakura petals at the bottom and sleeves edges for a design. _Wait a minute. _I thought as I narrowed my eyes as I studied my reflection. I looked at my mom as she picked me up and headed towards the door.

" _Mǔqīn?_" I asked as she hummed. " whats _Fǔqīn _like?" she stumbled a bit at the question but quickly regained her balance. She looked down at me with what seemed like worry and sadness. She sighed while opening and closing the house door, locking it, and started to walk towards where ever we were suppose to go. I waited patiently for mom to answer my question. When I thought she wasn't going to, she spoke.

"Your father...was such a kind man." she started with love in her eyes, "He was always so calm about everything and smiling. He was a strong fighter as well. He could beat up dozens of people in a matter of seconds~" she sighed dreamily here, "He and I trained constantly together, mommy and daddy would sometimes play fight." she then pouted the next part, "I have a feeling daddy let me win a few of those." then she started to say something about 'I'm going to kill him the next time we meet for going easy on me'. She grumbled like this for a few moments before going back to her cheerful self. "Daddy was so talented in martial arts,"

_Oh my god._

"In fact no one could beat him."

_No way_

"he was known as the master of all martial art's." she giggled.

"... _Mǔqīn_ what is _Fǔqīn's _name?" I asked, because theres no way my father is who I think it is.

"Fong." she answered as we arrived at a house. I was wrong, Fong _was_ my father. Fong is my dad. I am the red Arcobaleno's son. Thats so cool! I thought in amazement. I guess that answers why I haven't seen him. And why I looked like him...and who was good enough to get my mom's heart. "Rei!" my mom said, getting my attention. "It's so good to see you, this is my son Len."

The woman. Rei, in front of us had silver narrow eyes, long eyelashes, black hair to her shoulders that was parted to the left, she was taller then mom, fair skin and slightly full lips. She was very beautiful. Thin yet fit at the same time.

"Hello, Alice." Rei greeted. Mom's name was Alice? I didn't know that. "Hello there Len." she greeted me with a smile. Rei let us inside and said that her son was currently in his room playing. Their house was very modern, shades of gray, black and white. Different from our house that are shaded in reds, golds, and white. She opened a door to the left of the stairs to show me a child sitting in the middle of the room playing with building blocks. Surrounded by small stuff animals. Mom walked in and put me down in front of him, Rei walked in after and sat down next to her son while mom sat behind me. The boy in front of me had sharp silver eyes, fair skin like his mother, black hair that reached his chin with bangs in the front. He wore a white hooded jacket under light blue overall's that had a bird on the front. He seemed to be frowning but I could tell he wasn't, he was just bored.

"Awww~! This must be kyoya!" she cooed, "He sure has grown from the last time I saw him." I furrowed my brows _kyoya_? I thought in confusion. That sounded familiar. Looking up at my mom in question about what exactly she wanted me to do. "Len, mommy and Ms. Hibari are going to be down stairs and catch up with each other." wait _Hibari_?! So...Hibari _Kyoya_? The **SKYLARK**?! I seemed calm on the outside but was freaking out inside. I looked back to hibari, who was staring at me, in interest. So this is what he looked like as a child. I have to say, it was cute. He seemed to not really smile even when he was a kid. "Be a good boy an play nice with Kyoya-kun?" she asked. I glanced back at Hibari for a second as his mother seemed to be saying the same thing, then back to mom and nodded. She squealed and shot up, grabbed Rei then dragged her out of the room to catch up. Leaving us alone.

"..."

"..."

we kinda just stared at each other. The sound of my mom's excited voice could be heard talking excitedly with hibari's mom. It seemed like a one sided conversation, with the occasional agreeing hum's coming from hibari's mother. When mom's not acting weird shes a very happy person who act's like a child on sugar, she seems so oblivious to some things once she gets talking about something. But I know shes always alert. Like once I thought she was going to get hit by the ball that bounced off the wall when she was talking to someone on the phone, but she just deflected it without looking with her finger.

"Hibari, kyoya." he introduced himself as he stared into my eyes.

"Yukimura, Len." I said back. Then it went back to being silent, it was obvious that we were sizing each other up. "I guess our moms are hoping we become friends...So how do we do this?" I questioned.

"hn. I don't really know. I've never thought about making friends." he admitted, I nodded my head in agreement. Hibari appeared to be really smart for his age. I have a feeling that he could get into a really good school if he wasn't so battle driven.

"We could ask each other questions, that way we know the basic's of each other." I suggested, he thought about it then nodded. "Good."

"Age?" he asked.

"Thats not really a question." I stated he gave me a look. "You go fist." he rolled his eyes but complied.

"Five. You?"

"Four." I answered right after, "Carnivore or Herbivore?"

"Carnivore."

"Omnivore." this made him crack a smile.

"Favorite color?"

"Black."

"Same."

"Children Shows?"

"Only herbivores watch those, Documentary's."

"Martial art videos." he quirked a brow at this.

"Can you fight?"

"Not yet, but I plan to."

"In what?"

"Martial art's and weaponry. You?"

"The tonfas seems like an effective choice to beat herbivores."

Then silence again. We both cracked a small smile towards the other in approval. "hn, I can stand you Hibari Kyoya."

He nodded his head as he got up, extended his hand out to me that I took. He hauled me up and we shook hands. "Same here, Yukimura Len." he then proceeded to lead me outside the room and down stairs. I gave him a questioning look. "Lets go outside, I want to watch some clouds." he explained to which I nodded my head to.

"Oya?" my mom's voice sounded out as she looked over towards us. "Len-chan, kyo-chan, where are you going?" I pointed outside to his backyard to which she understood. "Oh, ok~ be careful alright?" we both nodded our heads before heading out. "Awwww~! Look at that Rei-chan! Their already becoming fast friends~!" there came a 'hm' in reply from hibari's mother.

So, we sat in his backyard not really doing anything. Tossed the ball between us for a bit before we got bored, then talked about what we wanted to do in the future (he said he wanted to run Namimori.), then laid down to watch the clouds go by and took a nap. We were then called inside for lunch, before me and hibari went back outside to actually play something before mom said that we had to leave. Before we left I went up to kyoya and gave him a hug, along with a goodbye kiss to the cheek. Our mothers thought it was cute, while kyoya narrowed his eyes at me when I looked at him with my usual face but with a glint of mischief in my eyes. I've always wanted to do that to Hibari in my other life, and now I could since we were just children who didn't know any better. In respond to that he returned the gesture with a crushing hug that made me wince. I waved goodbye to him as mom took me home in her arms.

"Did you have fun Len?" I nodded my head as she grinned. Happy that I had fun. And I did, hibari is an interesting person. He isn't as bloodthirsty as a child, and is really kind. Doesn't say much, neither do I, but when he does he gets his point across. I learned that hibari is currently in preschool, he likes small animals, strawberry flavored things, hates carrots and peas, really hates crowds, like more then they showed in the manga and anime.

"hm, _Mǔqīn_? Can I see Hibari again?" I asked, this made my mom smile as she nodded her head. I nestled my head into the crook of her neck while yawning.

"Tired?"

"hm." I responded while drifting off to sleep. She started to sing the lullaby she always sang to me.

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby,_

_ Back to the years, of loo-li lai lay~_

_ And I'll sing you to sleep,_

_ And I'll sing you, tomorrow~_

_ Bless you with love,_

_ for the road that you go~_

_ May you sail far,_

_ to the far fields of fortune._

_ With diamonds and pearls,_

_ at you head and your feet._

_ And may you need never,_

_ to banish misfortune._

_ May you find kindness,_

_ in all that you Meet~_

_ May there always,_

_ be angels to watch over you._

_ To guide you each step,_

_ of the way~_

_ To guard you,_

_ and keep you,_

_ safe from all harm._

_ Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay~_

_ May you bring love,_

_ and may you bring happiness._

_ Be loved in return,_

_ to the end of your days._

_ Now fall off to sleep,_

_ I'm not meaning to keep you._

_ I'll just sit for a while and_

_ sing loo-li, lai-lay~_

_ May there always,_

_ be angels to watch over you._

_ To guide you each step,_

_ of the way~_

_ To guard you,_

_ and keep you,_

_ safe from all harm._

_ Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay~_

_ Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay._

I smiled as mom ended her song, I swore I saw someone watching us from a distance. But I could be only seeing things from being so tired.

"_Wǎn'ān_, Len. Have sweet dreams." mom whispered before I succumbed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**My followers and favorites are increasing really fast! And it makes me happy~!**

**and Creven16 i'm glad you like it~! I also always see a Reborn child Oc story, so i wanted to do one for one of the others. and you'll see in the future if he know's or not!**

**so, again thank's for taking the time to read this~!**

**DISCLAIMER! i only own Len and any other Oc's.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The meeting with the fish.

Today was the day that I finally had to go into school, a year had passed. I am now five years old or so. Hibari and I have become great friends, turns out we had a lot in common besides having and unnatural thing for fighting. Mama said I had shown some talent for the martial arts when I got the hang of a few of them from the video's me and Hibari watched, then said she would enroll me in a class once I was old enough so I could be, 'Just like your papa!' she had squealed in delight. She didn't seem to have a problem with my and Hibari's love for violence (we even started to train once hibari got some wooden tonfas...Scores 5:6 by the way). Maybe it was because I was more subtle about it then he was...she also mentioned something about how papa use to be so 'sexy' whenever he got mad and beat people up.

Mama's weird, and I did NOT need to know that kind of information about how my mama get's turned on when dad get's violent.

So then, back to the whole school thing.

Having to deal with people and actually interact with them? Nope. Not going to happen. The only reason I interacted with kyo-chan, yes thats what I call him even if he gets annoyed with me for it, is because he's not an idiot. At the moment mama was driving me to school. It was actually preschool but it still had stupid people in it. I don't care that they were children, that just made it WORSE.

"Are you excited Len?" mama asked me as she helped me out of the car. I mentally sighed, I nodded my head. _It's for mama._ I thought to myself. I looked down to what mama had picked out for me to wear today. A sleeveless blood red with white lining the edges chinese tunic shirt that had pink lotus flowers on it, A white hooded jacket with the same blood red on the inside, the sleeves were rolled up to just under my elbow. Black cargo shorts that went just past the knees, white/red striped socks, and red slip on shoes. Mama had decided to cut off my long braid and just kept it shaggy, the bangs were now parted at the left, covering my right eye. Sighing me and mama headed towards the gate, with my stuffed fox Yoko cradled in my arms, only to be greeted by most annoying sight ever.

Kids. Crying kid's that didn't want to let go of their mother's and father's. Along with the crying parent's. The mothers were acting SO dramatic, the fathers seemed like they would rather be elsewhere. I can't blame them.

"..." I deadpaned at the sight while mama just giggled and ushered me forwards. I took a few step's, with my messenger bag and Yoko clutched tightly so no one touches them, before looking back at her. She now had a camera out and was taking photo's of me with tears going down her face. The other mothers who's already gone through this was trying to console her and the other first time mom's about how 'He'll be in good hands' and 'its always hard to let your child go'. I sweatdroped at that before continuing forward, with cries of my mother, along with the others, following me. "...Must they be so dramatic?" I mumbled. And so, I made my way inside of the building, I think going inside now was an option. And if so then I'm taking it.

Children were already forming groups with others that they just met. One of them that I passed was talking about baseball and invited me to talk to them, but they recoiled when they saw my eyes and blank face. Ignoring them I continued on, I was almost to the door but then someone caught my attention. A boy was standing alone near one of the trees, nervous and scared when he spotted another group of boy's that were looking at him with distaste. They were snickering at him. He had gravity defying brown hair, big honey colored doe like eyes, a little on the girlish side. He had a small stuffed lion in his arms. _He seems familiar._ I thought but then shook it off, how could he be familiar if the only other person I know was Kyo-chan? Shrugging my shoulders I was pushing the door open when the group of boy's from earlier went up to said kid and took his lion while pushing him down. I narrowed my eyes at them, letting the door go and started to walk over towards them.

"G-Give b-back yuu!" he sniffled as he tried to reach for his toy, only to be knocked back onto the ground. The others laughed at him, there were three of them, the one in the middle was the one who had his lion had short black hair, dull brown eyes, taller then the others, and seemed a year older then us. The one on the right had messy dark brow hair, hazel eyes, and a weird nose. The last looked like the second but with dark brown eyes.

"Awwww! Look guy's~ the little baby's gonna cry!" the first laughed.

"Dame-tsuna is gonna cry!" the other joined in while the last started to make fun of him by fake crying. Infuriated by their action's, and now knowing that this was Tsuna, I went up behind the one holding his lion and kicked in the back of his knee. Making him fall to the ground, grabbing his stuff toy, I stepped around him and gave tsuna his lion. They were very surprised about what I did, especially tsuna, was it really that strange that I helped him out? I held my hand out to him that he took hesitantly and hauled him to his feet. Taking his hand I started to lead him away from the bullies, but one of them stepped in front of us.

"Hey!" that tall one said as he put a hand on my shoulder. Bad idea. In an instant I grabbed his hand and tugged forward so he lost his balance while sweeping his feet then let go so he landed on his face with a yelp. Tsuna's hand twitched as he let out a small 'HIIE!' that I smirked at. I stared at the idiot blocking our way, waiting for him to move. I gave him a look that said 'get out of the way or I'll knock you to the floor.' he seem to have gotten the message since he quickly stepped aside, letting me and tsuna leave to go inside of the building.

When we got inside everyone was already deciding where to sit with their new found friends. I looked around and saw an empty table towards the right back corner and lead tsuna by the hand there. I heard snickers and whispers about how I was holding hands with him, I could tell it bothered tsuna since he shuffled closer towards me, I couldn't care less. Once we made it I sat him down beside me and waited for the teacher.

"A-Ano..." tsuna started. I looked at him, he was twiddling his thumbs and looking at the table, chewing on his bottom lip. I smiled at that, this was one of the reasons why I've always liked tsuna. He was adorable and kind, and humble, funny, dame nature with his natural clumsiness, he always was able to make me laugh. He seem t be debating about something, then looked up at me briefly before retuning his gaze to the table. "T-Thank you f-for h-helping T-Tsu-kun." he stuttered out. I slightly raised an eyebrow at that. _Tsu-kun? He talks in third person? I thought._ Well thats a surprise and it adds to his adorableness.

"hm." I responded with a small smile. "Yukimura, Len." I said making tsuna look up at me.

"H-Huh?" he asked with a tilt of his head. I pointed to myself.

"Yukimura, Len." I repeated, he seemed to understand me this time as he did an 'o' face and nodded. Then I pointed at him, "you?"

"A-Ah!" he said as if realizing that I didn't even know his name yet. "T-Tsu-kun's name is S-Sawada, T-Tsunayoshi." he introduced with a small bow of his head. I 'hm'ed again as the teacher came in. Tsuna then saw yoko, his eyes had curiosity in them as he looked at him. I smiled and held it towards him, he looked at me as if wanting to make sure that he could hold it, when I nodded my head he smiled and gently took him and examined him. He giggled when he felt how soft yoko's fur was, snuggling into it and kicking his feet.

"Alright class! I know you are all excited to get started but first, I'd like each and everyone of us to introduce themselves to the rest of the class." Ms. Kuronoma suggested. I groaned as everyone else agreed. Well seeing as they started in the front, it would be a while until it reached me and Tsuna.

"Y-Yukimura-kun-" Tsuna started whispering but I interrupted him.

"Tsu-chan, call me Len." I whispered to him. He blushed when I called him Tsu-chan and it made me laugh slightly.

"E-En-chan..." he said with his face flushing even more, I admit I blushed at the nickname he gave me, as he held his lion up to me. "Y-You wan h-hold Yuu?" he asked. As, so cute. I thought while nodding my head and took yuu from him. It had stitched on the left leg and a replaced button eye that was blue instead of black. The main was orange and soft and looked like tsuna's hair. I could smell strawberry's on it. _Does everyone like strawberry's?_ I asked myself. "N-Name?" Tsuna asked while pointing at yoko.

"Yoko." I responded softly. Tsuna nodded as he continued to snuggle into yoko's fur. I got out a piece of paper and some colors and started to draw my papa, Fong, doing martial art's. Tsuna looked over my shoulder and gasped in amazement at my drawing skills. I use to be able to draw better then now, but new body means having to re-teach the body on how t draw. I stopped drawing papa and instead started a new one of Tsuna with yoko in his arms.

"Mr. Yukimura? It's your turn." the teacher said, making me look up at her. _Already?_ Everyone was looking towards me and Tsuna. Sighing slightly I looked around the room at each and every child. That asshole and his two minion's were in our class, currently he was frowning at me. I rolled my eyes as the teacher gave me a look.

"Yukimura, Len." I said loud enough for all to hear then went back to my drawing.

"A-Ano, Len-kun, isn't there something else you'd like to say?" she asked. I looked up at her then the class again briefly before going back to my drawing. I could see Tsuna fidgeting so I sighed, put down my color pencil, and leaned into my chair.

"All of you are Herbivores." I stated, much to the confusion and shock of the classroom. It was silent after that.

"Len-kun? Aren't you going to tell us about yourself?" the teacher asked with furrowed brows. I quirked one of mine in a 'your joking, right?' "Leeeen?" she pushed, trying to sound threatening but failing since I knew she wouldn't and couldn't do anything.

"No."

"Why not?"

"..."

"Len."

"..." I was now ignoring her as her eyebrow twitched in irritation. She huffed then looked towards Tsuna who flinched. I held his hand under the table to reassure him, it worked as he relaxed.

"S-Sawada, Tsunayoshi. E-Eto...uh...T-Tsu-kun like strawberry's." he informed them. Some of them snickered at his stuttering, but shut up when I sent them an icy-glare. He held up his lion, "T-This is Yuu." he introduced him.

"And who's that, Tsunayoshi-kun?" she asked while gesturing to yoko.

"Yoko I-Is En-chan's." he said embarrassed that he said his nickname for me. _Why is he embarrassed when it's my nickname?_ I wondered in amusement. Tsuna then sat down as he handed yoko back to me. The teacher must have figured that Tsuna wouldn't say any more, so instead of trying to get both of us to talk more she started the lessons. Which were the alphabet, coloring, numbers, etc. it was really boring, I already knew all of this, so I let my mind wander. I thought about Kyo-chan, he goes to a different school so I won't be able to see him unless outside of school. Which is every three weeks. Lets see, there are some things I'd like to change in the time-line. Like when bitch mochida punches Tsuna in the beginning of the series. I'll be there, because I'm going to Nami-chuu no matter what, stop the punch then beat the crap out of him...after he gets his hair pulled out by Tsuna.

* * *

Once recess came around, Tsuna dragged me with him over towards the sandbox to play in. I suggested that we leave Yoko and Yuu inside my bag so no one takes them. Tsuna agreed after what happened this morning.

"N-Neh, En-Chan?" Tsuna asked.

"hn?"

"W-We are f-friends...r-r-right?" he asked timidly.

"Hn." I confirmed with a nod.

"But Tsu-kun is dame-dame." he said sadly as he put more sand onto the castle we were building. "Tsu-kun is no good."

"Tsu-chan is Tsua-chan." I said making him look at me, "Tsu-chan is not Dame-Dame. And if Tsu-chan is dame, then I'll still be your friend." Tsuna's face was of shock, then slowly turned into a big smile with small tears in his eyes, before he lunged at me. He hugged me tightly with a laugh. "Tsu-chan?"

"You are Tsu-kun's first friends!" he exclaimed happily. I hugged back with a small smile.

"hn."

"En-chan is tsu-kun's bestest-friend!" he declared.

"Hn."

"En-chan is Tsu-kun's boyfriend?" he asked. I stared at him for a moment before tilting my head.

"Hn?"

"Because En-chan is a boy, and he's Tsu-kun's friend. So En-chan is Tsu-kun's boyfriend!" he explained while sitting on my lap with the most innocent look he could muster._ Actually he's probably doing it without his knowledge._

"Hn." I agreed, I could use this to tease him in the future. He giggled with a wide closed eyed grin, turned around in his spot then started to re-build the castle that he had destroyed when he lunged at me. He hummed as he patted the sand together so it would stay. _He short. _I noticed as I was kinda able to see over his head. _Maybe it was because of papa's genes?_ I thought, because Fong is pretty tall going by how he looked when his curse was lifted. Hm, my memory about the story was staring to fade. Well it's to be expected. I haven't read it in Five years. Hopefully I'll know enough when the story actually starts.

"En-chan? Do you want to come over to Tsu-kun's house and play?" he asked while looking at me over his shoulders.

"Hn." I nodded my head with a smile.

"En-chan doesn't say much." he said with a pout making me laugh slightly with a shrug of my shoulders. He pouted a bit more before smiling. "Even if En-chan doesn't say much, Tsu-kun still likes you."

"I like Tsu-chan as well" I said while giving him a quick hug. He giggled as he finished the sand castle. He looked really proud of it, his chest even puffed out in pride. I shook my head in amusement before getting up and patting myself off. "Tsu-chan, lets go to the swings."

"mh!" he agreed and got up as well. "En-chan also has pretty eyes." he commented.

* * *

Nothing really happened after that. We had lunch, I shared my dumplings with Tsuna as he shared his rice balls with me. We had free time to do what we wanted at the end of class, that devil of a teacher assigned us home work on our first day about what we wanted to be when we grew up, so I decided to help Tsuna with his. He said he wanted to be a Robot or a Mecha when he grew up. I, on the other hand, wanted to be the master of all martial art's like my papa. The others who over heard started to laugh at him and calling him an idiot. Tsuna was going to cry so I did what I had to.

I threatened them.

I had whispered to them that if they ever made fun of Tsuna or got near him again I would pull their teeth out one by one, while breaking all of their fingers slowly before I shove my hand down their throats a pull their intestines out through their mouths, then use said intestines to decorate the room. Needless to say they were terrified of me, and ran away crying. I cheered Tsuna up by saying how they were jealous since they didn't think of being a mecha when they grew up. It worked because he stopped crying and smiled before going back to trying to write his essay. It was really weird playing children games, kyo-chan and I don't at all when we have our play dates. We spar, cloud watch, read and plan on how to take over Namimori. We talked about things children really shouldn't talk about. Once in a while we read manga, (I know, holy shit Hibari read's manga) but it's usually because we thought we could use some of these ideas in real life.

School finally ended. Me and Tsuna were waiting for our moms to pick us up, so while we waited we played with yoko and yuu. The kids that I had threatened came back with the teacher at one point, the teacher asked me if I really did threaten them. I looked at her for a while, making her uncomfortable, before going back to talking to Tsuna. She didn't seem to know what to do, so she said she would talk with my mother. When out mama's arrived Tsuna went up to his mom and asked if I could come over some time. Nana then asked my mama if it was alright, she said yes and that she would call them when I could. The teacher came out and told mama about what I did.

Mama didn't seem to really care. In fact she seemed proud about what I did. Another weird thing about my mama. She ignored her then picked me up and left with Tsuna and his mama. Apparently we live in the same neighborhood, a few houses down, so I was happy. Because it meant that me and Tsuna could play with each other often.

"Bye En-chan~!" Tsuna yelled with a wave of his hand as me and mama kept walking. I smiled and gave him a wave before he disappeared into his house.

"Did you have fun Len?" mama asked.

"hn." she giggled at that and picked me up. As we walked I saw a monkey following us on one of the walls. I tilted my head in confusion at it before it ran towards a man in a chinese getup that was standing in the cross-road of the street. He wore round black tinted sunglasses as well. I watched as he pet the monkey before looking over at me, he waved at me and for some odd reason I waved back.

"Len?" mama asked breaking my attention towards her, "What are you looking at?" she asked as she looked t where I was a moment ago. I looked back and the man was gone. I furrowed my brows In confusion, _maybe I'm tired?_ I thought.

"There was a man down the street...looking at us." I answered while looking for him. I felt mama tense as she scanned the area and put me down. Her eyes seem to sharpen, as the color of her eyes seem to get lighter. A dark look came across her face as she was letting out a killing aura as her hand slowly went towards her purse, " _Mǔqīn_?" I asked. She stopped, then her eyes went back to normal and she became relax. Not totally because she was still slightly tensed.

"Yes honey?" she asked with a warm smile.

"are you alright?" I asked as she unlocked the door to our house and pushed it open for me to enter. I tilted my head to the side and stared at her for a moment.

"Yes, I'm fine Len." she assured me, "come on. Let's figure out what to have for dinner, ne?" she said. I stared at her for a few moments more, then at the spot where that man was at, before nodding my head and stepped inside.

"Ramen." I said and she chuckled at that. I didn't notice that mama looked back out again for the man, or that the man was actually on the telephone pole watching me closely.

* * *

**Third P.O.V.**

The figure watched as the boy, Len as his mother called him, went inside of his home. And how Alice scanned the area with narrowed eyes before shutting the door. He could hear the locking of it along with the armed system turning on. The monkey from earlier climbed on top of his head and chattered away.

"you're right, that was defiantly her Nichi." the man said with a sigh. Nichi chattered again as he pointed towards the house. The man hummed in response to it all. "Yes, it does seem like that the reports were wrong. I should have known that Alice wasn't actually dead, she was never one to give up easily." he said with a hint of happiness in his voice, then crossed his arms in thought. "It seems that she has a son though. Yet I didn't find any signs of there being a lover in her life."

he pondered on the appearance of Len. He had black wavy/curly shaggy hair, sharp eyes and seemed to have inherited his mothers icy-blue eyes when she got mad. His name was Len, so the father must be chinese. He paused at that. _Chinese_? He thought as an idea came to him that made his eye's widen a fraction. _Could he be...?_ he thought. He sighed as he turned around and started to jump from place to place.

"I need to investigate this." he mumbled, "Come, Nichi." and with that the figure left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks for the favorites and reviews~! Ah~ it makes me happy that people like this story~**

**Now i know this is a HUGE time skip. but i plan to make little omakes and explain about what he did in those years later on in the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: _F__ǔqīn_

**-Age 10-**

Len could safely say that he hated whoever gave him a loving mother. If he didn't have a loving mother then this would have been easier.

He was sitting in the corner of the living room staring at the picture of his mother, kyoya- who recently found out they were cousins- stood in front of him as he had been trying to get Len to talk for day's. Kyoya didn't really know what to say in this situation, he wasn't good at cheering up people. Only herbivores were, yet he wasn't sure if anything could be said about this.

His aunt, Alice, had been murdered two week's prior.

Len himself almost died as well from blood lost and his condition. Kyoya had been patrolling Namimori and had passed by Len's house to see if he wanted to fight, only to see the windows shatter from something inside while hearing screaming. He swore it he saw black colored flames. Then without hesitation he rammed the door down and was met with the sight of a destroyed house, bullet holes, gashes everywhere made from some type of blades, and scorch marks along with charred body's scattered around the house. He found his aunt in a pool of blood in the middle of the living room floor, bullet holes riddled her back. After quickly phoning both an ambulance and his mother he went and quickly started to try and find Len, who was found under his mothers body. There was a giant gash on the left side of his mid section, a bullet wound on his right shoulder and hip. His condition started to act up violently as he threw up his own blood.

Both were rushed to the hospital, she had held on as long as she could but it was too late. The bullets had severed the main vein that let the heart pump blood throughout her body, her lungs destroyed, and causing internal bleeding. Since then, after being released from the hospital, Len hadn't done anything but stare at her picture. When he was questioned by the police he said that some men had been waiting for them at home, and how his mother tried to protect him. When asked about what happened to the criminal's all he said was, 'Their dead now.' and said nothing more. Then he refused to go into child services when he was confronted after the funeral, Ms. Hibari had said that he was not orphaned, and that his father was still alive. That was enough for them to back off.

Len sighed as he got up and headed towards the guest room that he was staying in until Ms. Hibari figured out what to do. She had offered that he could stay with them as long as he liked, or until his father came and picked him up. He had learned so much from that day.

First, his mother, Alice, was a very well known assassin in the mafia world and renown Master of weaponry called 'Bloody Alice' on account that she use to -still did if seeing how she fought was anything to go by- go ballistic when fighting.

Second, she use to be apart of or was very deeply involved with the mafia.

Third, black flames surrounded by white flames came out of his hands and literally destroyed the men who killed his mother.

Fourth, fate let him have a mother who would love him, care for him, do everything he could ever want in a mother before brutally take her away.

And Finally, It was all. His. Fault. The men had came for him, Len didn't know why at first, because why would they every want him? Was it because of he was the child of the best assassin in the known world and of the Master of all Martial art's? That was part of it, they said something about him having the power to change the Mafia world. He could understand why now, even if his memory of the actual story was fading into oblivion, he still remembered that the black flames were night flames. The flames that only the Vindice should have. A small child with one of the most powerful flames that only the most feared people in all the mafia world had?

Of course people would try and take him for the benefit of their family's. But he didn't understand, the Vindice's flames were PURE black. his were surrounded by white flames, so was it a different flame all together? Regardless they had still come after him, Closing his eyes he kept telling himself how it was his fault that his mother died. Even if she was the best assassin there was, even she couldn't defeat over twenty other assassins while defending a child. He went to every available and different types of martial art's there was at namimori- he was a freakin prodigy for god's sake!- not to mention he had abnormal strength for a human being and was able to defeat a few of them, he was sure at least one or two of them died, but it wasn't enough. He didn't have any actual experience in fighting to survive. _Maybe if I had just moved! Or fucking noticed-!_ He thought angrily to himself as the tears started to run down his face. "...M...Mommy..." he croaked out, shutting his eyes tightly as he started to hiccup before burying his face into his pillow. He cried until he fell asleep, never noticing that Hibari Kyoya, his cousin, was sitting outside of his bedroom door. Offering silent support for him.

* * *

The next morning a knock came from his room door, he thought about answering it, but decided that he just didn't care. He sighed and closed his eyes again just as the sound of his door opened.

"Len?" his aunt asked softly as the sound of the door being pushed open even more was heard. Footstep's were heard coming towards his door.

"Len." kyoya said with a hint of concern. Len didn't respond to him, if he wasn't depressed then he would have been shocked that kyoya said his name instead of calling him 'Omnivore', instead he just continued to stare at the wall. The spot next to him indented as a hand patted his head, "...Len...Do you want to spar?" he asked quietly. Again he didn't respond.

"He's been like this for day's. He hasn't eaten anything, or spoken and barely moves." Rin whispered to someone. "all he does is stare at Alice's photo. He hasn't even responded to kyoya or any martial art's videos. And He adores both...I don't know what to do." she sighed out in distress. There was a moment of silence before someone Len didn't recognize spoke.

"Will you give give me a moment alone with him?" a soft voice asked. It sounded young and calm. There was a hum in response.

"Kyoya, let's go." He grunted in response earning a sigh, "Kyoya let them have some time together." she pressed earning a growl.

"...Fine." he growled with a sigh, then the bed moved again, indicating that he got off. The sound of him talking to the stranger, Len guessed he probably just threatened who ever it was, with a snarl was heard before the door closed, leaving Len and the unknown male in his room.

Soft steps were heard coming towards his bed, he didn't bother turning towards the person. Not even when the man had sit next to him. But there was a comforting hand that started to stroke his hair lovingly that got him to look. What he saw surprised him, it was a baby. A baby that looked like a younger kyoya but with a braid, wearing chinese clothing,what looked like a red pacifier around his neck and smiling sadly. _He seems...familiar..?_ he thought. Where could he have seen this baby from? Was he part of the story?

His memory of the story had been getting worse and worse. He only remembered the important events, but only vaguely. But then again, he realized that it probably didn't matter, the story probably changed since he was never suppose to be in the story. Tsuna wasn't suppose to have any actual friends until he meets Yamamoto. He wasn't suppose to stop his stuttering until his tutor, what was his name?, started to tutor him. He also stopped caring since his mother died.

"Hello, Len." he said softly as I turned towards him. "I'm so glad to finally meeting you." he mumbled. Len furrowed his brows at him. What could he mean by that?

"...Who are you?" Len asked as he sat up and fully faced him.

"My name is Fong, and I'm your _Fǔqīn_." he answered. Len's eyes widened as he stared down at the baby. Fong, one of the strongest baby's in the mafia world...his dad. His dad that never bothered to show up. His dad that had not bothered to even show up anywhere in his life, he even vaugely thought he was dead for a few months until he remembered that Fong was alive in the final arc. His eye's narrowed in anger, why the **HELL** was he showing up now after all these years? After his mother **DIED**? Fong noticed the murderous aura coming out of Len. "hm? Whats-?" he didn't finish since Len got out of bed and headed towards the door. "Len?" he asked again and jumped off the bed before following him downstairs.

Once Len reached the bottom kyoya came out from the living room, when he saw how angry his cousin looked even if it went back to it's stoic expression. He knew Len well enough to know when something's wrong with him. Instantly went over to him to see what was wrong.

"Len? What is it?" he asked as he received no answer but saw him glance behind himself. Confused he looked up at the stairs and saw his uncle Fong coming down the stairs. Narrowing his eyes at him he took Len's hand and lead him into the living room where his mother was at.

"Oh, Len." rin sighed out happily, not noticing Len's foul mood. "I'm glad you came out of your room, I can guess that you're packed then?" she questioned as the cousins sat on the couch to watch some T.V. But both froze at what she had said.

"Packed?" Len questioned her. Rin looked confused.

"Well yes."

"Why does he need to be packed?" kyoya asked while narrowing his eyes dangerously at his mother. Fong had just walked in with his companion, nichi, and stood there. Observing the reaction of his nephew and son.

"Well, since your going to be living with your father in china-" she started like he should have known but was interrupted when both her son and Len yelled in shock.

"WHAT?!"

"oh..." rin drawled out in realization when they reacted as she looked over to a sighing Fong. "Fong..."

"I have not gotten the chance to tell him yet." he sighed out while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What do you mean when Len is going to be living with Fong?" kyoya demanded.

"Kyoya," rin started as she got up and went up to the two boy's, who now held each others hand in a death like grip, then knelt. "Len needs to be _with_ his family."

"But _WE'RE_ his family." kyoya stated, "He can live with _us_." his mother sighed with sad eyes.

"yes, we _are_. But Len needs to be with his _father_, and since hes going to be with his father then its only logical that he will be going to live with _him_. In _China_." she explained. She hoped he understood.

He didn't.

In fact both took this news badly. Kyoya started to argue with his mother on how she could just let Fong take him, while his mother tried to get him to see reason on why Fong had custody over Len. Len on the other hand was livid.

"HOW DARE YOU." he snarled out while glaring at Fong. Surprising everyone in the room, Len rarely got angry unless it involved his friend tsunayoshi. "I'm not going anywhere with him!" he said while pointing at Fong, who seemed hurt that his son didn't want to live with him.

"Len-"

"I SAID **NO**!" he yelled, "I have never _seen_, let alone, _heard_ from him in all of my life! And yet you expect me to go right this minute and _LIVE_ with him in _**CHINA**_?!" he snarled before turning towards Fong, "If you ARE my _Fǔqīn_ then **WHERE** WERE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU SHOWING UP **NOW** WHEN MOM NEEDED YOU?!"

Fong furrowed his brows in concern as he stood up and started to walk towards him. "Len-"

"YOU BE QUIET!" he snapped at him, "YOU DON'T GET TO TALK AND ACT LIKE A FATHER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT MOM HAD TO GO THROUGH?! ALL THE CRITICISM THAT SHE GOT ONCE PEOPLE FOUND OUT SHE WAS AN UN-WEDDED SINGLE MOTHER?! HOW MANY JOB'S SHE GOT JUST TO SUPPORT US?" he was angry for all the crap that they had to go through. He sometimes found his mother crying over him. He remembered all the time wondering why his father never showed up to at least say hello to him. He wished on his birthday's and on new years for him to come through that door. But he never did. So he just stopped caring about it, stopped wishing for it. "WHY ARE YOU HERE NOW?! WHY WEREN'T YOU HERE WHEN THOSE MEN ATTACKED US?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN MOM WAS ON HER DEATH BED?!" he said with frustrated tears going down his cheeks.

"Len you don't understand!" Fong said in desperation, he didn't even know he had a son until a few years ago.

After seeing him in Alice's arm, he left japan and started to do some research. He found his birth certificate and counted back the months to the day when he had last seen her.

That was the first time he had seen her in two years after the curse was put on him, he didn't know how to face her. Would she have understood? Would she still have loved him even if he WAS a baby now? Then there was also the fact that he thought that if he was near her, then maybe she would be targeted by checkerface. But then the person he was trying to keep away from her showed up and offered him one day free from the curse. Fong was immediately suspicious of him, there was a catch and he knew it. He asked him about what he wanted in return, but all was said was 'I'll decide on that when the time comes.' then asked if he wanted the one day. Fong hesitated, but wanted nothing more then to spend one last day with Alice so he agreed. He had explained everything when he saw her, she understood and said that she still loved him no matter what. But a week or so later she had died in an explosion on one of her job's. Needless to say he couldn't believe it. He never thought he would have seen her alive in namimori when visiting his brother and his family. And with his son apparently! But why would she have faked her death? Why didn't she tell him?

when he received the news about Alice's death from his brothers wife he couldn't believe it. She could be playing dead again, he had thought...But when he had gone to the hospital he had seen her body covered in a white sheet. His heart had shattered and it felt like something was ripped out from him, someone had gone out and murdered the woman he loved. He later found out that someone hired some of the best assassins there were and put a hit on her, then found out that their actual target was to take Len for experimentation. Fong wanted to go and find the people who had hired for the death of his beloved and kidnapping on his son.

But he couldn't. What if that same person came after Len? He couldn't bear to loose his son, who more then likely didn't know anything, to the filthy underworld. So, he made a decision to take him back to china. To keep him safe. So he called up his sister in law and planned it out so he cold have custody of him. He was nervous of meeting him face to face, yet excited that they were going to be a family.

But it seemed his son didn't think the same way.

Seeing as he was trying to get said son to listen to him. "Len please just let me explain to you why I wasn't there!" all he received was a glare from Len and kyoya trying to hit him with wooden tonfas. Then before he could get another word in kyoya had taken Len's hand, run upstairs and locked themselves in his bedroom. Fong didn't know what he could do. His son, that he had just met, hated him. His nephew had pretty much always hated him but now he's hated even more!

"Oh, Fong." rin sighed out in concern. "I-I never would have thought that Len would react that way..."

"...My son hates me..." he mumbled as his shoulders slouched, "I've barley talked to him...and he hates me, rin." he went over to the couch and sat down, rin sitting next to him and nichi on his head. "What should I do?" he questioned her. He has dealt with children before in the village near where he lived, but he didn't know what to do now. He had no idea on how to be a father...and this is kinda proving it.

* * *

Kyoya and Len where laying under the covers thinking on what just happened downstairs. Even if Len had the mind set of a nineteen year old, he was still overcome by the childish emotion's he never experienced in his old life. Kyoya had been trying to cheer him up, but seeing as he was horrible at that, he settled with letting Len sleep in his bed for the rest of the day.

"...kyoya..." Len whispered as he hugged one of the pillows.

"hm?"

"why does aunty want me to leave with...him..." he asked quietly, "Am I a bother?"

"It's because she's an idiot." kyoya responded, "and you're not a bother." he muttered as he sat up-right to stare down at him. Len peeked at him with red puffy eyes from under the pillow. "I won't let him or mother take you away, ok? You're my brother now, which mean _we're_ family." he received a nod before Len buried his head back into the black pillow. He sighed, _I'm going to have to make sure that he never leaves my sight...or Fong will take him to china when he gets the chance._ He thought angrily. Because It wasn't Fong who was there with Len all these years, It was HIM. Fong didn't wasn't the one who calmed Len down when he had a night mare, he did. Fong wasn't the one who witnessed Len trying not to cry his eyes out at the funeral, trying to act more mature then he actually was. There was no way he was going to be separated from the only person he could actually call a friend or brother. He didn't care that Fong _WAS_ Len's father, or that he _did_ have the right to take Len with him. He made Len cry. Only hibari was allowed to do that, and he would never make him cry. Len was going to stay with him. Even if he had to bite his uncle to death.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been thinking on starting the Reborn story after this chapter~!**

**and i apparently made a lot of you sad last chapter...so uh...sorry bout' that!**

**YuujouKami: don't worry! it git better!...for now.**

**Lumina13: Thank you~! male oc's are awesome~!**

**NeitherSaneNorInsane: glad it was cleared up! xD**

**Guest: uhm, i'm not sure if i can update once a day...i could try if you want?**

* * *

Chapter 4: goodbye, for now.

Len has been thinking on what happened with his...dad. Once he had calmed down from his tantrum, his nineteen year old mind came back and thought about what he had said yesterday. _…..I finally meet my father...and I yell at him..._ he thought then sighed deeply. _I yelled...at Fong...and I didn't even let him explain his reason for not being in mine or mother's life._ He scolded himself before burying his face into his hands with a groan. "...I'm such a child..." he mumbled. _Well technically I am a child._ "But I'm older then I actually am." _well, yes, but right now I am a child. So I can act like one with no shame._ "But I still shouldn't have done that...so I should apologize." he whispered and hit his own forehead with his knuckles, realizing he was having a conversation with himself. After a few more moments of silence he got up and headed towards the door so he could apologized to Fong. Kyoya had told him to stay in the room until he came back from school, he was excused due to mourning his mother passing away, yet Len's conscious wont leave him alone until he had gone and apologized. So, with a determined mind, he opened the door and went downstairs to face his dad. "I just hope he's not mad..." he mumbled as he reached the kitchen doorway and peeked inside.

He saw Fong and Rin siting at the table, both drinking what looked like tea. Suddenly he didn't want to go in there. _Aaah~ maybe I should just go back upstairs..._he thought. Then quickly thought against that, because if he did then he wouldn't get anything done about it and then he wouldn't be able to actually have a father. He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves for a minute, nodded his head once and went into the kitchen.

Fong instantly noticed his arrival and didn't know if he should say something. But he wasn't sure if his son was still mad at him, he still had hope that maybe they could be a family. Len stood there, shuffling his feet and giving his aunt a meaningful look that said 'Please-leave-us-alone'. She got the message and got up and left to give them some time. It was silent between them for a while, Len was thinking on what he should start with, Fong thought that maybe he should wait for Len to start.

"A-Ano..." Len started while scratching his cheek and coughed into his hand slightly. "..._F__ǔqīn_ I-I want to...apologize about yesterday." he mumbled towards the end as he lowered his head. "I was just mad because I couldn't protect mother...and w-when you just kinda...I thought you were dead this whole time."

Fong sighed as he got down from his chair and stood in front of Len, who seemed to have tears in his eyes, and smiled at him. "It's fine Len. I understand, I should have been there when those men came, and I should have been more involved in your life. But, will you let me explain why I wasn't?" he asked while leading Len to the table. He waited for Len to indicate that he could talk, and smiled when he was given a nod of his head. So, Fong told Len about how he never knew that he had a son in the first place, about the curse placed onto him and others, how he thought Alice was dead. How he found out that he did have a son after seeing him in his mothers arm's and then fond out that he was his son after he did a little research.

"So, why didn't you come back?" Len questioned as he stared down at the cup of apple juice in front of him. "If you found out about me, then why didn't you show up earlier?" because the only thing running through his head at the moment was that maybe Fong didn't actually care if he had a child, that maybe he didn't want one so he decided to not get involved. And that maybe the only reason he was here right now was because he had to be since he was his father.

He took his time to say anything, taking a deep breath then letting it out as he closed his eyes. "There were some people after me at the time." Fong explained with a frown, "If I had come back, then those who were after me would have gotten to both of you." he explained then sighed as he opened his eyes, "But it seems, that it didn't matter. You were both targeted, either by the people after me or others, regardless of me not being in your lives...I hope you can forgive me, Len." he ducked his head down in shame, he had thought on Len's words from yesterday. Maybe if he did just be involved earlier, even if they did go after him he still could have at least protected his family. And since he decided not to, Alice was dead and he didn't even get to apologize to her for not being there. He had asked rin about why she didn't tell him that Alice had given birth to his son, why he wasn't told that Alice was still alive! 'Because she didn't want him involved into our world.' was the response he got.

"I-It's fine..." at this Fong looked up at him in surprise, he had thought that maybe Len would yell at him again. Len was wiping his eyes free from tears before looking at him, "After all, I-I thought you just didn't want me...but you did it for us, for me and _Mǔqīn_, right _Fǔqīn_?" he said with hope in his eyes. Slowly Fong smiled and nodded his head, and was pleasantly surprised that Len got on top of the table just to get to him and hug him tightly. After the initial shock that _Len_ was _hugging_ him, Fong started to hug back with his own smile. He felt Len bury his head into him with a whimper and hugged him tighter, and mildly thought that Len was going to crush his ribs.

"Len...d-..._will_ you come to live with me in china?" Fong asked a little hesitantly, because once it was mentioned he felt him tense slightly before relaxing. They both pulled away from the hug and stared in the others eyes. _He has Alice's eyes._ He thought,_ and her ears, wavy hair, and bone crushing strength._ He thought with a mental smile as he picked out each feature that was his and Alice's. But it seemed that the hawk like eyes and overall facial structure was inherited in all the males in the Hibari family, since Len looked just like him and kyoya, but with wavier hair instead of the straight one's the rest has (her genes seemed to not want to lose on that part), icy-blue eyes instead of the signature steel-gray ones (Another stubborn gene), and her ridiculous strength that none of the other Hibari's had. But he had the standard stoic face most had, the midnight black hair, the pale complexion, the eye shape, the jawline, he wasn't sure if the temper was from his side or her side, but Len did have the height. _Defiantly a Hibari._ He thought with a chuckle. He wondered if he inherited any of their flames, and if so, then who's? _My storm? Or her cloud?_

Len thought for a bit, then a warm smile crossed his face, _I know for a fact thats my own smile_, as he released him and got off the table.

-Will you teach me how to fight?- he questioned in chinese.

-Is that what you want, Len?-

-Shì de, I want to become stronger so I can protect people. So no one has to die again.- he responded with a nod, making Fong smile softly as he nodded in return. Jumping off the table he landed on his sons shoulder, making Len laugh slightly, as they both exited the kitchen. -_Fǔqīn_? Can we wait to leave until tonight?- he asked as he looked at him while going up the stairs, non of them missed the gleeful look that Rin had shot them when she saw how they were getting along, into his room.

Fong quirked a brow at that, -why is that, Len? Is there something you need to do?-

-hn. I have to break it to Kyoya.- he sighed, -I hope he understands, after all I'll be back for middle school anyway.- he said with a shrug.

-middle school?- he questioned as Len nodded. -you want to come back here for middle school?- at his nod he sighed, he jumped off his shoulder and landed on the bed as Len got out an empty suit case, then started to pack everything he needed. He thought about that, then he would only get three years at the least with his son. _But, if that's what Len want's then I'll have to train him rigorously so he could protect himself better without me there._ He thought then sighed again. -alright, but then the training will be intense since I only get three years with you.- he said as Len nodded.

-hm, can we stop by tsu-chan's house so I can say goodbye?- he asked as he closed his suitcase, then went and got yoko out and put him on it so he wouldn't forget. Fong nodded as he looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. Len looked as well and pursed his lips in thought as he counted in his head about how much time he would have left until kyoya came back to school. "_Fǔqīn,_ whats china like?" Fong smiled as Len sat next to him on the bed, he started to tell him about where he lived in the mountains. Where it was green all over, with high mountains and wild animals and rivers. He told him on how isolated it was from the rest of china and only the fit could ever make it to where he lived, he then proceeded to tell him on what training would be like. This made Len kinda wish he didn't ask to be trained by his father, because honestly, no one wants to run up and down the stairs that go all the way up to the top of the mountains and down, five times, a day. He could already feel his body hurting...especially since, according to Fong, that was just the start. It was then that Len's stomach made itself known, making Len blush in embarrassment and Fong to chuckle at his son's misfortune.

"you haven't eaten anything yet, have you?" at this Len shook his head, "Alright, let see if Rin will make us something to eat." he suggested and received a nod from Len, who was still flushed in his face, and followed Fong out.

* * *

A little later kyoya arrived from school, then headed straight towards his room but stopped when he heard Len's voice from the kitchen. Along with Fong's. Infuriated he went over to the kitchen only to see Len smiling and laughing with Fong and his mother. Now he was confused and angry. "Omnivore, I thought I told you to stay in the room." he said with narrowed eyes at Fong. "And I thought I told you earlier to stay away from Len."

"Kyo-chan, it's alright." Len said with a small smile as he took another bite of his sandwich. "Me and _Fǔqīn_ made up. It wasn't fair that I didn't even let him talk." he mused with a nod as he looked at kyoya. Said person had gone over and sat next to him, still glaring at Fong. "a-and...uhm..." he started as Len put his sandwich down to face him. "...Kyo-chan...I-I've decided that..."

"hn? Yes?" he asked curiously as to why Len was acting like a herbivore. His uncle and 'brother' glanced at each other, Fong giving a reassuring nod, as Len looked back at him.

"Kyoya, I'm going to live with dad in china."

And everything went silent. Kyoya's eyes widened as he processed what Len told him. His fist's clenched tightly as he glared accusingly at Fong, _I knew I shouldn't have left him here!_ He thought angrily. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath to calm down, then opened them to look at Len. "Why?" he said through clenched teeth.

"So I can get to know _Fǔqīn_, and he's my dad kyoya. And I'm also going to get stronger." he said determinedly, "_Fǔqīn's_ going to train me in all that he knows, that way I won't be in the way again."

"...When are you leaving?"

"In an hour or so." he said sheepishly, kyoya sighed as he frowned,_ thats not a lot of time._ He thought as he tapped his chin. "I'll only be gone for three years kyo-chan." he assured him, making kyoya glance up at him. "I'll be back for middle school, okay?"

"Hn."

"Maybe we can beat up some annoying herbivores once I'm back."

"hn." he cracked a small smile at that, while Fong made a disproving noise. Then Fong looked at the time and got up.

"Len, we need to go now if you want to say goodbye to your friend and make the flight." he informed as he started towards the door with nichi on his head. Len nodded and got up as well, as rin came in wit his case and yoko, then hugged kyoya tightly. Which was returned with a slightly sad expression, which turned to an annoyed one when Len kissed his cheek.

"I'll miss you, kyoya." he whispered, "OH!" he said suddenly as he ran upstairs and came back down after a few minutes with a long rectangle box with a purple ribbon around it. He went up to kyoya and gave him it with a smile. "I went out earlier with _Fǔqīn_, and then I saw these in one of the stores and it it for you." he then turned around and, after giving a hug to his aunt, ran out the door with Fong. Kyoya and rin followed them out and watched them walk down the street, Len was waving the whole way until he was out of sight.

Kyoya being the curious as to what Len got him, opened the box carefully and was surprised. He reached in a pulled out a metal tonfa, a note slipped out as he put it back and reached down and read it:

**This should be more effective when biting herbivores to death.**

**-Hibari, Len (Taking up the family name if your wondering.)**

He chuckled as he put the note in his pocket, then took both tonfas in hand. They were heavier then his wooden ones, but that was good. It means that these will pack more of a punch, so he immediately went to his backyard and started to train with them.

* * *

"Eeh?! You're leaving?!" Tsuna yelled in surprise as Len nodded. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Len, his best friend, his only friend, was leaving namimori! "W-WAIT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" he said as he hugged Len tightly.

"Tsu-chan, I have to." he sighed out with a small smile.

"B-But then I'll be all alone!" he whimpered as he started to cry, "Please! Please don't leave En-chan!" Len sighed again as he pat his head while Tsuna buried himself into Len's neck. He didn't want Len to leave, Tsuna wouldn't have stopped being so dame if it wasn't for Len's support. They've always been together since they were five! What would he do once Len was gone?

"Tsu-chan," Len mumbled as he pulled away from him, he saw the tears going down tsuna's cheeks as he hiccuped, "I'll be coming back. For middle school to be exact. Okay?" he said with a smile as he wiped a tear away from his face. Tsuna sniffed as he nodded, Len hummed as he bent down and picked up yoko and gave it to him. "I want you to have yoko until I come back. I don't really have anything else, so this will have to do for a promise." he mused as he handed him yoko. Tsuna looked surprised, mostly because yoko was Len's most prized possession since his mother had given it to him when he was born. "Take care of yoko, alright tsu-chan?" he asked to which Tsuna nodded.

"mm! Since you're giving me yoko then..." he trailed off as he ran upstairs, he tripped on the last step, and went into his room. A few things were heard falling along with s yelp before Tsuna came back down holding his lion, yuu, and handed it to Len. "Then you have to take care of yuu for me!" he said brightly with a small blush going across his face. Len agreed as he took yuu from Tsuna. "You promise to be back here by middle school?" he asked with a small pout.

Len chuckled as he hugged Tsuna, "Of course. Just remember that I'm 'Tsu-chan's boyfriend' so you better not cheat on me~" he teased and laughed when tsuna's face turned a deep red as he spluttered out unrecognizable words. Len laughed out fully this time.

"L-LEN!" Tsuna yelled out mortified as he punched his shoulder. "W-WE'RE NOT B-B-BOYFRIENDS!" he yelled as his face became redder with the thought of being in a relationship with his friend. "B-Besides!...even if we WERE b-b-b...in a relationship...I-I wouldn't cheat o-on you..." he mumbled towards the end as he avoided eye contact and wrung his hands together like he did when they were little.

_Ah, so adorable~ _Len thought with a chuckle and ruffled tsuna's hair. "Thanks Tsuna. That makes me feel a lot better, knowing that you wouldn't cheat on me~." he teased then gave him one final hug, "I'll see you again, my sky." he whispered before letting go and heading out the door to where Fong was waiting for him.

"Is that everything?" Fong asked amused at what he witnessed. Len nodded with a 'hn' before they both started to walk towards the air-port. As they did Fong had to ask a certain question, "So...You like that Tsunayoshi boy back there?"

"Hn. Tsu-chan's a great friend."

"Thats not what I meant by 'like'." at this Len's ears turned red as did the rest of his face. Fong chuckled, "Why didn't you give him a peck on the cheek like you did to kyoya?" Len turned even redder as he swung his suitcase at his father. Fong dodged it as he laughed at his son's embarrassment. "Ok. ok. It's obvious you don't want to talk about it. It looks like kyoya will have some competition." he sighed and ignored the questioning look sent to him. _Wonder who will win my son's heart?_ He thought with amusement.


	6. Chapter 6

**KYA~! thanks for the reviews guy's! MOTIVATION!**

**YuujouKami: wow, you are the first to really put your pairing preference out there. xD**

**HERAELIS-HIME: Thanks for the confidence boost!**

**NeitherSaneNorInsane: well, yeah i guess they technically ARE cousins. but i doubt Kyoya really cares, after all he liked Len like that since they first met and before he found out they were cousins...Fong seems cool with it. xD**

**NoName: yes, it is more emotional then everyone thought. (I seem to have made a lot of people sad then happy with those two chapter...)**

**ANYWAY! ON WITH THE STORY! Translation at bottom.**

**Disclaimer, KHR=NOT MINE!, Oc's+this fanfic=MINE**

* * *

Chapter 6: Training...

"you have _got_ to be kidding me." I deadpanned my dad, who was smiling like there was nothing wrong, before looking back up at the stairs. "I thought you were joking about that!"

"I would never joke about your training, Len." he responded with a bit of laughter in his voice. This is total overkill.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE THE TOP!" I yelled while pointing at said non existing top of the stairs. Seems like he wasn't kidding that he lived at the top of a mountain. He just shook his head at me with a smirk as he started to go up the stairs. "you were serious about me going up and down five times a day?" I said in disbelief. Because it think I might die from that.

"again, I would never joke about your training." he responded as he looked down at me, I haven't even taken a step. "come on Len. Or you'll not get dinner~" he sang as he continued up. I stared at him with narrowed eyes for a moment before sighing and trudging the stairs. "oh, come now Len." he said from behind me. _Holy crap when did he-?_ I thought as Fong sat on my head. "You have to at least jog up the stairs. And if not, then I could eat the beef dumplings I had planned to make on my own." he suggested with a small shrug.

"...d-dumplings?" I asked, because all I had to eat since we left namimori was those stupid plane peanuts. Fong nodded with a hum as my stomach growled, and without another thought I started to run. "Bribing your _Érzi_ with food?! What kind of _Fǔqīn_ are you?!" I yelled as I had to jump over a broken step. He just chuckled in response.

"One who doesn't want their _Érzi_ to slack off." I rolled my eyes at that, because I was not going to slack off. As if reading my mind Fong continued, "I know you won't slack off, the hibari blood in you won't let you, I just wanted to make sure. Besides, this is just the beginning." I groaned at that and almost tripped on a step that was bigger then the rest, but I got my balance back. "Don't worry, I can see that you are more in shape then most children should be, so I'm sure the training won't be so hard."

"hn."

He sighed, "Why must every male in the family answer with a hum?" he muttered.

"hn? But you don't." I pointed out.

"I do sometimes when I'm not really paying attention."

"hn." I responded with raised eyebrows. _Huh, I do say that a lot_. I thought in wonder. I guess that's why Kyoya always said it in the books. "Neh, _Fǔqīn_?" he hummed in response which made me smile. "How did you and _Mǔqīn_ meet?" because how in the world do you meet Fong when he lives in the mountain? Mom didn't seem like the type to go hiking in random mountains.

"She was hired to try and assassinate me." he responded without a care in the world. I tripped at that and was able to put my hands out to stop my face from becoming friends with the edge of the stairs.

"EH?!" was all I was able to say as Fong chuckled. " _M-Mǔqīn_ was hired to KILL you?!" I said in disbelief. "Then how-? Why-...EH?" I stuttered out. _How the hell did they end up being lovers then?!_ I thought as I got back up and continued to run up the stairs.

"hm, She almost got me too." he said fondly with a dreamy sigh, "She would try everyday at any moment for a few month's until one day, where I actually confronted her about it."

* * *

**Three years before curse**

* * *

**Fong was currently running along the tree top's carrying weights on his legs and arms, along with the buckets carved from stone that was held his water for training. He noticed a glint in the distance and smiled, then quickly turned his body to avoid knives engulfed in indigo flames. "Ah~ there she is. I was wondering if she actually took a break from killing me for once." he mused while transferring both buckets to one hand, then bending over to pick one of the throwing knives up. "propaganda." he mumbled while pocketing it, "Almost got me that time!" he yelled out to her before continuing on his way back to his home. As he did the next thing that came were five hatchets that he narrowly avoided, but did none-the-less, with a chuckle.**

** The woman, Alice was her name, had been trying to kill him for a few months now. Usually he would just dispose of assassin's on the spot, but when he saw Alice something told him not to. There was something about her that intrigued him about the assassin who would sigh under her breath, or make faces at him, or would sometimes just sit in a near by tree and not try and kill him. She had waist length dirty-blond wavy hair with bangs that stopped just under her ocean blue eyes, creamy skin that went well with her heart shaped face and lightly pink lips.**

** Fong ducked behind a tree when dozens of arrows from the propaganda attribute from the cloud flames came at him. He hissed when one of them struck his shoulder, he looked at it then out from the tree at Alice. Said woman cracked a smile at him, licked her finger, and made an imaginary tally mark in the air before mouthing, 'That's another for me~'. Fong smiled as he chuckled, shaking his head he got out of the tree and walked the rest of the way back.**

** "Ah, your getting closer every week." he said as he sat on the patio of his home, a bucket of hot water along with some towels next to him. He pulled out the arrow and was surprised to see that there were edges on the arrow tip. "...ow." he mumbled as he examined the wound. "You actually used a new arrow tip that would leave a scar?"**

** "mhm~" Alice hummed from where she laid on his roof, a small smile spreading on her face, before rolling off and landing on all fours next to him. "I'm an assassin. What do you expect?" she questioned. Fong gave her a look with a raised brow.**

** "An assassin that talks to her target on a daily basis, agreeing not to try and kill him at a certain time of the day?" he questioned teasingly. Alice rolled her eyes as she got a knife out and swung it at him, which dodged by moving his head back a bit and catching her wrist.**

** "Hey, if you don't want to have some time for relaxation I can try and kill you every minute of the day."**

** "Ah, no. I rather like the time we can talk about anything." he admitted with a small sweatdrop. Alice hummed as she retracted her weapon and put it back in her boot. "Where in the world do you hide all these weapons?" he questioned in amazement. Because so far he has seen her use: Bow's and Arrows, knives, hatchets, gun's, a scythe, throwing stars, sai's, short swords, long swords, great swords, a halberd, sickles, crossbows, spears, and staff's. She shrugged her shoulders as Fong tried to figure out where she put it all.**

** "Thats for me to know, and for you to find out." she said while taking one of the towels, dipping it in the water, and started to clean his wound. "Say anything about this and I'll gut you right here on the spot Song." she threatened when Fong was about to open his mouth.**

** "You got my name wrong again." he sighed out and winced when she applied pressure. "_Āiyō_!" he yelp. Then looked at the flushed face of Alice. "maa~ Ali~ did you have to put so much pre-OW! OKOK!" he chuckled out the last part when she applied more pressure.**

** "S-Shut it!" she stuttered, "I told you I was bad with names! _Suǒyǐ bì shàng nǐ de zuǐ wǒ shāle nǐ!_" she snapped out at him, making Fong laugh loudly.**

** "Did I ever tell you that you look adorable when you are flustered?" he teased while leaning towards her. Alice's face became redder as her eyes widened, her mouth opened a few times before she grit her teeth and punched his stomach hard.**

** "_Bì zuǐ! Nǐ - nǐ biàntài wǔshī!_" she yelled while getting up and leaving a coughing but chuckling Fong behind clutching his stomach.**

** _By Shàngdì her strength is amazing and terrifying._ He thought while watching Alice, who's ears were red like a cherry's, jump into the tree's and dispensary. "...she's so adorable." he mumbled out as a white monkey came over with an apple. "Oh, thank you Nichi, but I don't think I can stomach food at the moment."**

* * *

I snickered as I listened to dad telling his story. "She called you a pervert?" he sighed with a hum.

"mhm. She called me a pervert for saying she was adorable." he confirmed making me laugh. That didn't sound like mom at all! "Ah, we're here." he said while hopping off my head and landing on the stone pavement. Looking around it looked like one of those traditional chinese mountain temples, Three buildings all facing the Stone courtyard in the middle, the one in the middle was two stories while the other two were one, bracket's of bamboo staffs at the corners, it all seemed to be hidden by the lush forest surrounding the buildings.

"hn. It really is isolated." I mused while at the architecture. Dad showed me where we slept, and told me the rules of the house. It was very old fashion, if we wanted to do anything with water then we had to go down to the clear stream and fetch it in the stone buckets for training. There were natural hot springs for bathing that could only be reached by climbing a dangerous jagged mountain side, then trying to find your way through a dark cave that had loads of tunnles before you reached it. You had to hunt and scavenge for your with weights on your arm's and legs. "wow, so basically everything's a training opportunity?" I questioned.

"yes. You'll be fit enough to start your real training in no time." he agreed with a smile. I sighed and thought about the next thee years of training, steeling my nerves and nodded. As he lead me to my room, it had a very nice view of the valley a few miles out, before turning to Fong.

"Let's start right now then, _Zhǔ_." I said while putting my stuff, along with yuu, down in my room. Fong smiled in delight as he beckoned me over with him, I followed him with excitement. He stopped in front of the stairs with a weirdly sadistic smile. He pointed at it and I instantly got the message. I groaned and instantly wished that I didn't agree to come here with him, but nodded anyway. After, I can't get stronger without some sort of torture. "How many times?"

"For now? I would say..." he said while thinking, "Hn. I'd say about six times should do." he said with a nod. I pouted as I took a deep breath and was about to take off until he called out to me. "Ah! Also here." he said while tossing me the buckets that were hanging off of a pole, I caught it and DAMN it was heavy! "We'll be needing some water for dinner." he said with a smile. I nodded while putting it at the base of my neck and shoulders. It was pretty hard to keep your balance with buckets made of stone along with gravity and steep step's working against you.

* * *

**Third P.O.V**

It took Len three hours to make it down the steps, fetch the water, climb back up, and deliver it to Fong. And he only did one of the required six, by the time he did his third he had lost his shirt somewhere along the way. He was sweating and tired and practically scarfed his soup down, much to Fong's and Nichi's laughter, before going back to finish. By the time he had finally finished it was midnight, he didn't bother to try and climb the mountain side for a bath so he opted for getting a bucket of cold water and splashing it on himself, he fell into his futon like a rock and went straight to sleep. This continued for the next three weeks, once the fourth week came around Fong added some weights to his legs. And would add another once a week for two months until he was satisfied.

Len had difficulty trying to reach the hot spring with sore muscle's, but persisted since he remembered the importance of a nice hot bath, his mother made sure he knew, and not just to settle with a cold bucket splash.

Fong had made it a point to train him in the art of weaponry, even if he wasn't as talented as Alice, Len should at least know the basics. During dinner Fong would tell more story's of him and Len's mother of how they fell in love. Fong and Len had been surprised to find that Len had cloud flames. Fong had anticipated this, mostly because it was rare in the family to get any other flame thats not cloud, Alice having it just increased the chances. So Fong decided to add to Len's training on how to control the flames. Len on the other hand was surprised because last he check, his flames were black and white, not indigo. He decided not to question it, because if he didn't have the flame then no one would be after him and put anyone else in danger.

Len loved to go hunting with his father, he always got a thrill in cornering his prey. Fong had commented that he was acting like kyoya at some point. They made a contest out of it to pass the time, whoever loses had to cook dinner. When Len had lost and cooked said dinner, Fong had immediately decided that Len should cook for them, seeing as he was the better cook out of them. Len shrugged and did as told, he didn't really have a problem with it, he was glad that he was useful for something besides fetching water and cutting wood.

A baby named Verde had come by and informed Len about knowing his mother. Both son and father were shocked by this, apparently Verde and Alice were good friends for ages. And it was Verde who designed a small device that he implanted, with her consent, into Alice's wrists so she could summon her weapons from her storage with her flames. He had made another just in-case she needed a back up, and when he found out she had a son he had come to ask if he would like to have the same implants. He would be able to summon his mothers weapons, he took the liberty of improving her gun's, from her storage and use it as his own so long as he was allowed to record the results. That way he would be able to modify them better in the future if the need arises. Fong wasn't very happy about this, but Len had agreed so he couldn't hamper his decision. Now he knew how Alice did it at least.

Currently it's been almost a full year since Len had started to live with his father, he made it a point to send a letter to both kyoya and Tsuna every month to see how they were doing. And sent both a present for their birthday's, it was easy to remember Tsuna's since it was the same day as his, and even easier with kyoya's because he would be bitten to death if he forgot. Len's sets had grown to going up and down the stairs only twelve times for a warm up before Fong taught him various martial art's styles.

"Neh, _Fǔqīn_?" Len asked as he dodged Fong's kick by back flipping a few times.

"hn?" Fong responded as he got ready when Len sprinted towards him. He swiftly dodged the fast punches and kicks easily as he regarded his son. "What's wrong Len?" he asked with a frown as he noticed Len's focused elsewhere.

"Hn. Are you expecting anyone?" he questioned while clipping Fong's side. When Fong shook his head 'No' the Len immediately stopped fighting, summoned a throwing knife out and, using his flames, threw them at a bush. A shadow darted out and dodged the other knives that Len threw at it. But then gun shot's rang out and broke the knives as the figure landed.

"Ah." was all Fong said in surprise.

"Ciaossu, Fong." greeted a baby wearing a black tuxedo and a fedora hat with an orange stripe going through it, curly side burns peeked out from under it, a yellow pacifier hung around his neck as he pointed a green gun, that shifted into a chameleon, at the two. Len narrowed his eyes at the baby in front of them, even if he did have a pacifier like his father, he didn't trust him. So he used his cloud flames to duplicate a few more knives and was ready to throw them if necessary.

"_Nǐ hǎo_, Reborn." Fong greeted as he bowed slightly. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a tilt of his head. He realized that Len was still glaring at reborn so he turned towards him. "Len, it's alright. Reborn is a friend of mine just as Verde was a friend of your _Mǔqīn's_." he explained with a smile.

"Hn." was all Len said as he put the knives away and relaxed but had his guard up. Reborn looked at Len for a few moments and smirked before turning back to Fong.

"So, Verde wasn't lying when he said that you and Alice had a son." he commented as Fong hummed. The two Arcobaleno's started to walk over towards the house with Len following quietly. "I see you're training him in the ways of martial art's."

"Yes, It was Len's request."

"Is he any good?"

"He's a prodigy when it comes to fighting." Fong said with pride about his son's fighting ability. Reborn hummed in thought.

"Does he complain? Or slack off or say somethings too hard?"

Fong chuckled as he shook his head, "No, not at all. Len's very serious about his training, in fact he asks if there was anything else that he could do without me that would improve himself." he notice reborn sighing wistfully. He wondered about that before he remembered something, "Ah, thats right. You're training a soon to be mafia boss at the moment, correct?"

"hm, The tenth boss of the Cavallone family, Dino." he sighed.

"And where is your student?" Fong asked as he looked around for someone.

"Somewhere in the woods." he replied with a shrug. Fong sighed as he shook his head, then told Len to see if he could find a lost boy in the woods before he could have the rest of the day off. Len nodded as he took the buckets with him, figuring he should start dinner soon, as he left to find the lost boy. Leaving the two baby's to talk about current event's.

* * *

**Translations:**

**_Āiyō= OUCH!_**

**__****_Suǒyǐ bì shàng nǐ de zuǐ wǒ shāle nǐ_**=So shut your mouth before i kill you!

**__****_Bì zuǐ! Nǐ - nǐ biàntài wǔshī!= Shut up! You-You perverted martial artist!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here we go~!**

**Alright! the freaking story will start the next chapter! (i flipped a coin and it landed on heads.)**

**Edit: i think im going to just stop using Google translate...yeah. yeah, that's what i'll do. so i'm just going to use -_this-_ font for Chinese. i feel like im butchering the language. so to all who speak it, i am sorry. v-v''**

**DISCLAIMER! KHR= NOPE! NOT MINE~!, Oc+Fanfic=YES! MINE!**

* * *

Chapter 7: joint training.

Len had been walking, with the already filled buckets, trying to find the student of Reborn's that his father had requested for him to do. As he did, he decided that he should catch some fish for the soup and to try and find some herbs that would improve the flavor. As he stood in the small river, waiting for some of the fish to get withing range, something came floating down his way. It was a body of a young adult. Quirking a brow, Len trudged over towards it and found it to be a male, blond shaggy hair, a handsome face, with slightly long eyelashes. He wore a plain black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and combat boots. Was this the boy he was suppose to find? _Probably_. He thought while dragging his new find to the river side.

"urgh..." he whined while opening caramel eyes. He looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on Len. _This must be...Dino? _Len thought as he observed him. Dino, Seeing someone else in the wilderness, instantly shot up to his feet. Only to trip on nothing and fall flat on his face. It was silent for a moment before Dino looked up at Len again. "uh...hello...?" he said unsure. Len didn't respond, instead he got up and went back into the river to get the fish. Dino looked around for a bit and sat on the ground, not sure what to do at all, waiting for Len to be done with whatever he was doing. "Ano...C-Can you understand me?" he questioned Len. He received a look from him as he fished out two fairly large fish's. "...Are you lost as well?" Len shook his head at that as he got out of the water, headed back to the buckets and picked them up with the pole. He slung them over a shoulder and tossed the fishes at Dino, who almost dropped them, before gesturing for him to follow. Dino did so, seeing as he didn't have any other choice, as he wondered about the little boy leading him to where ever. "so...whats your name?" he questioned.

Len looked at him for a moment or two, before turning his attention back to the front. "Len." he answered after a while. Dino beamed at getting a response and walked faster so he was at pace with Len.

"Oh, hi Len. I'm Dino." Dino introduced himself with a smile.

"Hn."

"So, where are we headed? Do you live around here? Where's your parent's? Why are you alone in the woods?" he questioned, much to Len's slight annoyance. Len sighed, he already knew this was going to be a long day. As if to prove him right he had to catch Dino as he tripped over air again, almost dropping the fish, and smashed his face into a tree. After much, much, MUCH, later they arrived at the stairs leading to Fong's and Len's home. Len, having no problem, started up the stairs easily at a jog. Dino seemed to have a heart attack on sight of it, but he followed anyway. Not even half way up, Dino had gotten tired, Len had to carry both him and the fish the rest of the way.

" _Fǔqīn_," Len called out as he arrived at the top and walked towards the two baby's who were having tea from the left over water from yesterday. "I have returned along with Dino, like you asked." he said while putting Dino down in front of the two.

"Ciaossu, Dino." reborn greeted his student with a smirk. "What took you so long?"

"AH! REBORN!" Dino yelled as he pointed at him, "HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME BEHIND IN THE WOODS?!" he accused the tutor who in return just shook his head.

"Training." was his response before sipping his tea. Fong, who had decided to ignore the two's fighting, looked at what his son brought.

"Oh? Are we having fish stew today?" he asked in delight as he looked over the fish, he also saw some herbs being brought out from Len's pockets and handed them over to Fong. "Ah, these are pretty hard to find. Good job, Len. Oh! I see you even found some more of my favorite tea leaves!" Fong said in delight. Len blushed slightly at the praise from his father before taking the fish and going inside to prepare dinner. Fong smiled as he went back to sitting down.

"A boss shouldn't complain so much." reborn sighed in disappointment as Dino looked at him in disbelief.

"YOU LEFT ME IN A CAGE OF HUNGRY LIONS!" he yelled at him while gripping his head, "WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME BEING A BOSS?!"

"It builds character, crybaby-Dino." reborn said like he should have known, Fong chuckled at Reborn's teaching method's while shaking his head. Reborn ignored his student's distress and yelling/complaining on his teaching method's and turned towards Fong. "So, how about it?"

"Hn." Fong responded while thinking his proposal over, then nodded his head with a smile. "Alright, I think it would do Len some good to have company for a few day's. Maybe he will learn something out of this." he agreed. Reborn smirked then turned to a still ranting Dino.

He got up, jumped, and kicked Dino's head hard. "Shut up for a moment, Crybaby-Dino! I have decided on your next training activity." he said with a smug look to a horrified Dino. "We're going to stay here in china for a month or so, Fong will take over your training during that time. So you will be training along side his son, Len, who saved your ass earlier." he explained.

"Eh?! Really!" Dino said hopefully as he looked over to Fong, who seemed nicer then reborn, with hope filled eyes. Both baby's nodded their heads, making Dino cry in joy while dancing around. Reborn chuckled a bit at his students reaction.

"I'm glad that you're so enthusiastic about it. After all Fong's training is more rigorous then mine." he said without a care in the world as he walked back over to his spot. Dino froze in his dancing, processing the words that reborn just said to him, and slowly looked over to the red Arcobaleno who was smiling kindly while observing him. Suddenly Dino felt a dark aura coming out of said baby, and that smile turned into a sadistic one. He gulped while a bead of sweat came down his forehead.

" _Fǔqīn_, dinner is ready." Len informed as he stepped out of the house. "are we eating inside or outside today?"

"I think outside will be good, it is a nice day after all." Fong decided with a smile. Len nodded as he went back inside and brought out five bowls, lacing one in front of everyone- including Nichi- before himself and sat down. "Len."

"Hn."

"I have some interesting news for you. From tomorrow onwards we're going to have Dino training with us." he informed him. Len looked up at Dino, examining him for a moment then seem to have decided something. "What do you think?" Fong asked after a while, he knew that Len was usually right about whatever he thinks of after examining a person. The other two waited in interest to see what Len would say about Dino.

"Herbivore." was all he said before going back to eating. Fong chuckled as he 'hn'ed in agreement. Reborn was slightly confused by this and looked to Fong for an explanation.

"Herbivore?"

"Hn, it means that Len thinks that Dino is weak." Fong said with a slight chuckle. Reborn nodded his head in understanding, after all, who knew better on Dino being weak then his own tutor? Dino seemed embarrassed by the comment as he ducked his head and ate. Reborn smacked him and told him to sit up straight, like a boss should as to not show weakness.

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened with Alice." reborn commented once Len and Dino went to sleep. He turned to Fong and saw a sad look go through his eyes. "She was a great woman, assassin and friend."

"mh, she was." Fong answered thoughtfully as memory's of her and himself played through his mind before the curse was put on them. "She was so understanding about the curse...she said that she didn't care if I was a baby. Only that I had disappeared for two years without so much as a note left behind."

"...She must have been pissed."

"oh, she was. Pissed didn't even do her justice." Fong said with a laugh and a wide smile as he looked up to the sky. He remembered how when he arrived, Alice had tried to be-head him because she thought he was with another woman this whole time. Fong couldn't believe what she was saying to him while crying her eyes out, every-time he opened his mouth to explain she told him to shut up because cheaters didn't deserve to talk. Honestly Fong knew that she was the jealous type, she didn't really have any confidence in her looks for some odd reason and was convinced that a woman would take him away from her, so she would threaten every woman who would look at Fong funny. Eventually he was able to calm her down then explain everything to her.

"Alice could scare the crap outta me when she was like that." reborn said with a shudder. "...how did you manage to stand that jealous woman?"

"Her jealousy was one of her cute traits." he said with a shrug as Nichi came over and chattered at him. "mhm, your right Nichi." Fong then turned to reborn, "And how exactly do you stand that very jealous hitwoman as your lover when she would literally feed her poison cooking to anyone she deems would get in the way of her love?" Fong questioned back. Reborn just shrugged his shoulders.

"We're talking about Alice, not Bianchi." Fong laughed as they continued to talk about things they've done since they all last met.

* * *

Len could honestly say that he thought Dino was an idiot. The morning Len had woken him up to the time breakfast was served, Dino had already injured himself five times. He walked into one of the support beams, tripped again, fell down the front steps, stubbed his toe, and somehow got a paper cut while looking over one of their scrolls. Both Len and Fong had witnessed it, and both felt slightly sorry fr reborn. Thank fully breakfast went without incident, if Dino spilling his food everywhere didn't count, so they were able to start training on time.

"Alright! What do we start with?" Dino asked excitedly as he changed into a pair of comfortable clothing, provided by leon, and stretched. Len was sitting on the the railing of the porch, along with reborn who had decided to sit on his head, watching his father put weights on Dino's arms and legs. Dino sloughed over because of the weights and seemed to be struggling with keeping his balance.

Fong looked amused at Dino's struggling to find his balance. "Good, now go up and down those stairs five times." he instructed while pointing to the main stairs up the mountain. Dino paled at that, and because he did reborn kicked his head and told him not to be such a baby. "Hn, Len."

"yes?"

"Would you mind going with Dino?" Fong asked. Len nodded as he put his own weights on, which were several times heavier then Dino's, and walked over next to him then started running with Dino clumsily following him.

Over the course of the next three weeks, Dino had gained some muscle weight, and when it was deemed enough he was pinned to fight against Len. Dino was slightly concerned about fighting a child, especially when Len had weights on his arms and legs, but quickly took that back when he got his ass handed to him by said child. Reborn had sighed at his students stupidity for underestimating his opponent. He had to be treated quickly since Len didn't hold back, which earned him a small lecture form his father about controlling his strength when fighting those who were significantly weaker then himself. Dino had taken a liking to talking to Len, even if he didn't get much of a response. And Len was able to tolerate Dino's presence after a bit, kinda had to since they shared a room, and since Dino insisted on calling him his little brother even when Len told him he already had a 'brother' figure on his life.

Everyday they would spar, and everyday Dino would get shot at by reborn for complaining. When he wrote to kyoya he told him about the new idiot training along side him, and about another baby that was kinda like his own father and how he was training said idiot to be someone important. He didn't tell Tsuna about any of that, he didn't want him to worry. He had found out that people were bullying him and calling him 'Dame-tsuna'. Len was infuriated once he found this out, and vowed to beat the crap out of every single person who picked on his Tsu-chan. He had asked for a list of the people responsible for bullying him, once he did he sent the names to kyoya. Asking him if he could bite these herbivores to death as a favor to him, promising a fight when he got back if he did. Kyoya replied that he had done it a week later and was looking forward to their fight.

At one point during his training Dino had to dodge the throwing knives from Len, that was the first time Dino saw a cloud flame use its attribute in such a deadly efficient way. He made sure to never get Len mad. EVER. At one point reborn wanted to fight Len, Fong thought it was a good idea to see how Len fared against a trained hitman so he allowed it.

Needless to say, Len was defeated rather quickly. Len was severely disappointed with himself, but Fong had reminded him that Reborn was the number one hitman in the world and that he should feel proud for lasting a few minutes against him instead of just a few seconds like most. Reborn complimented him on how he reminded him of Alice when she would fight with weapons, because just like her, Len became vicious when it came to fighting. But he was even more so because he had the option of hand-to-hand combat and weaponry. Then he instantly started to tell Dino about determination and other things about being a good boss. Len was asked about why he wanted to be trained to fight by Fong instead of just having a normal life. He told him about his mother and how he felt useless and weak, how he wanted to become stronger to protect the people he cares about most so no one else had to die. And that he would gladly give up his chance of a normal life if it meant that the people he loved would be safe. Dino had gain so much respect towards Len, he thought about what Len had done to make sure that he could protect those he loved, and was determined to have that type of resolve himself. Reborn had seen the thoughtful look in his eyes as said that they were leaving.

"eeeh?!" Dino whined as he was hugging Len tightly. "NOOO~! I don't want to leave my adorable little brother aloooooone~!" he cried as he rubbed his cheek to Len's.

Len had a dark look as a shadow crossed his eyes and a tick mark made itself known on his forehead. He would have beaten him up by now if he hadn't promised his father that he wouldn't intentionally hurt Dino.

"Dino, I think you're making Len angry at you." reborn pointed out with a small smile.

"B-BUT! LEN IT SO ADOR-" he stopped when Len punched him in his stomach.

"_**I-I'm NOT adorable YOU PERVERT! I'LL BEAT YOU TO DEATH!**_" Len yelled out with a snarl as he then kicked the back of Dino's knees in, making him fall over. Dino just grinned with a closed eyed smile as he laughed cheerfully.

"awww~! Len's just embarrassed!" he cooed as he got back up and hugged him tightly again, "You'll make a great wife and or husband some day~!" that was the last straw for Len since he summoned a deep red staff with gold plating at the end of each end. "E-EH?" Dino muttered as he eyed the staff in Len's hands. Reborn and Fong sighed while shaking their heads.

"_**I'LL BEAT YOU TO DEATH!**_" Len yelled as he started to chase Dino. Said future boss ran for his life and tripped when he got to the stairs, so he tumbled down all the way to the first step with Len not far behind him.

"...He's a lot like Alice in that part." reborn commented to Fong. The father just smiled with a small sigh.

"Hn. He reacted the same way his mother did when I called her adorable." he chuckled. He remembered the day he proposed to her, and how she reacted very violently, calling him a pervert and what was he thinking proposing to the assassin hired to assassinate him. She had cussed up a storm as her face became red with embarrassment along with happy tears because she loved him as well. Fong had waited patiently with a smile as he watched her go through a bunch of emotions before she finally calmed down and said yes. Laughing Fong looked at reborn, "You better hurry or my son will kill your student." reborn looked and saw that Len was closing in on Dino and agreed, he said one more goodbye before he left, saving Dino on the way, and went back to Italy. Leaving the two Hibari's alone to go back to their normal training life.


	8. Chapter 8

**REUNION! i would have posted this earlier but i got freakin sick.**

**soar throats are painful, and its worse when you have a fever to boot.**

**Drago123: Thanks for telling me about how it should have been. and i'm gonna take your advice and just make it italic.**

**Kagetsuki-taicho: thanks~! in every reborn story i read the character seem to remember everything about the story, even though its been years since they've read it, so i thought it would be good for len to practically forget all of it so he doesn't stress on changing things.**

**HiddenPersonality2: he'll meet I-pin later.**

**Guest: thanks for your enthusiastic review! and you want him with ALL of the 10th gen., Varia, byakuran, dino and reborn? well, i'll consider it...well see how it turns out. and no worry's about all the request's, its good to hear the readers own opinion on who they like Len with the best.**

**SeraphelArchangelaClaudia: wow...uh...e-every 20min?...oh geez i feel...flattered...UGH! EMBARRASSMENT! uhm...thanks...like...thanks for re-reading it.**

**SO THEN! -coughcough- O-ON TO THE CHAPTER! YOU ALREADY SEEN THE DISCLAIMERS! IN OTHER CHAPTERS. (God i look at the faves and follows and i feel so giddy about it...and the story's like in two community's...a-and then the views...oh god i feel like blushing again.)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Hello again, my dear Tsu-chan.

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

You know, today wasn't a very good day. First I woke up a little later then usual, then mom told me she got me a freaking tutor of all things because of my grades! Then said tutor turns out to be this little baby named Reborn, at first I thought he was joking, but then he kicked me in the face! I mean- WHAT BABY DOES THAT?! It also turns out that he's here to make me into a Mafia boss or something and that he's actually a hitman.

Yeah. Right. And I'm not Dame.

Practically already beat me up this morning. But I'm not going to let that ruin my day! Why you may ask? Because I got a letter from En-chan a few days ago, saying that he was moving back to namimori! Honestly he's pretty late, he promised that he's be here in time for middle school, but better late then never! He had some things he had to work out with his dad, so he had to hold off on moving back. But now! He's back! I just need to meet him at school~! _Ah~ I missed you Len!_ I thought while walking down the street with a smile.

Len was my only friend since I was five. He was practically my everything when I was little, he protected me and cheered me up when others bullied me. He beat up a bunch of kids once when they shoved me to the floor for no reason. Len was a quiet person, didn't say much, but I was fine with that. I wouldn't change anything about Len for the whole world! As I walked reborn came out of no where and was following me to school, ugh, creepy baby.

"Assassins don't go to grade school." he replied to my question. I sighed with a roll of my eyes.

"Quit the assassin act already!" I groaned out as we came upon one of the intersections. And holy crap is that Kyoko? Quickly I hid behind one of the walls so she wouldn't see me, It's not like I'm embarrassed or anything. It's just...Well I'm not good when it come to talking to girls. Every time I did talk to one they would always shun me and call me names, they stopped once Len had found out and threatened the, It came back with venom once girls found out that Len moved away. So I guess I have a bit of a trauma when it comes to the opposite gender. I know she wouldn't do that, she's not the nicest girl in school for nothing, but still. I'd rather not take a chance.

"Kyaaaaa~ how cute!" kyoko said, reborn was right in front of her as she knelt down to take a look at him.

"Ciaossu." he greeted. I'm surprised he hasn't done anything yet.

"Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Because I'm in the Mafia." _you don't just tell people that!_

"Waaaaah! How cool!" _Wha-! Kyoko actually like this brat?!_ Maybe she just had weird taste in cute things or something? Kyoko said goodbye to reborn and vise-versa. Then he turned to me and said the most unexpected thing that a baby could say.

"Mafia Seduction." _WHAT THE HELL?!_

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Who the hell was this baby's parents?!

"You have a crush on that girl don't you Tsuna?" he asked out of no where. What the hell? I don't have a crush on kyoko!

"Is that any of your business!?" I questioned, honestly where the hell did he get that idea? Didn't he just see me hide from her?!

"I've mastered the art of mind reading." he said like I should have known that he would say that. And if he did then shouldn't he have known I don't like her? Baby's full of total bull. So I tried to get him to leave me alone, but all that resulted in was him twisting my arm back. The only person I've know with such insane strength for a baby was Len! Then he kept asking me if I told her yet that I liked her, I said no, because again. I. Don't. Like. Her. That. Way! _Even if I did like her, she's the school idol and I'm dame-tsuna, not like she'll ever notice me anyway._

"That loser complex is amazing." he said as I turned away, kami-sama I don't care anymore! I gotta get to school to meet Len. "It is finally time." then I heard something click. Curious I looked over to see what he was doing, only to find a gun pointed at my face. "Die." now, this would have been horrifying if it was real, so I ignored it and checked my watch. _Damn I'm going to be late! And I would rather not have Hibari-san after me!_ And just as I was about to leave, He. Shot. me.

* * *

**Third P.O.V.**

Walking down the street was a young teen at the age of fourteen. He had wavy curly black layered hair that went just past his jaw, a clump of bangs in the middle of his face in a 'V' type fashion but wasn't very neat due t his hair type. Sharp icy-blue eyes were cast towards the sky as they followed a cloud, slightly pale skin contradicted his hair, pointed ears peeked out, and having a bored expression. He yawned while thinking about how the place hadn't changed since last he's been here. He had stopped by his cousins house first to drop off his things, he had already left but he found the key's, then headed off to school in his new uniform. After a few more minutes he finally arrived at the school, only to see a familiar brunette in his boxers standing a few feet away from a girl with orange hair. In fact this brunette seemed very beat up for some odd reason.

Smiling he walked over towards said brunette, but it was quickly wiped away when another boy raised his fist to hit him. This made the teen angry as he quickly ran over and caught his fist, startling the boy, before twisting his arm back and kicking him away harshly with a scowl. He didn't notice the baby with the fedora hat explaining something to the teen he had just saved from being hit. Then turned to the only person he liked, besides kyoya, in this town with a smile. That, again, was wiped clean when said person looked very horrified looking at him. When he was about to speak he screamed.

"H-HIIIIEEE! H-H-HIBARI-SAN! PLEASE DON'T BITE ME TO DEATH!" he yelled before he ran away into the building.

"Eh? AH- WAIT TSUNA!" he yelled but was too late. He was gone. Sighing his shoulders slumped and felt kinda hurt that Tsuna seemed to be scared of him for some odd reason.

"Ciaossu, Len." reborn greeted from on top of the school gate.

"Hn." was all Len said, not actually noticing reborn was there, slightly disappointed. _Why did Tsu-chan run away from me?_ He thought while starting to walk towards the school. Then he noticed that the students that were still outside were looking at him the same way. He starting to get irritated by that, he just got here so why was everyone starring at him with fear? Then out of the corner of Len's eye he saw someone with black hair, pale skin, narrow steel-gray eyes, and carrying a pair of metal tonfas walking towards him. It was his cousin. He stopped and saw the confused faces of the students staring at him, then towards his cousin, then back at him.

"Len." he greeted while putting away his tonfas.

"Kyoya." Len replied back with a smile, "I dropped my stuff back at your place. Had to find the key and was almost late on my first day of school because you weren't there."

"I had to patrol." he answered back with a shrug of his shoulders. Len chuckled slightly and hugged him, kyoya returned the hug with a small smile tugging at his lips. Len noticed that he had grown to be kyoya's height, which was funny to him since he was younger, and saw that he also had more muscle on his body. Not as much as Len did, but enough to defiantly do bone breaking damage._ He still has the tonfas I gave him._ He thought with a smile, it seems that they were used a lot and well kept. Which just made him all the more happy that kyoya used it s often. There were gasps heard and both cousin's stiffened, they looked around to see a crowd had formed around them. Both got irritated, kyoya because he hates **crowding** in general, Len because he's lived in an isolated area for three years and hated **people** in general since before that.

Kyoya got out his tonfas while Len pulled out a collapsible staff that can change into nun-chucks.

"LEAVE OR I'LL BITE/BEAT YOU TO DEATH!" they both snarled at the students, making them flinch and flee into the safety of the school. The cousins looked at each other at what the other said before putting their weapons away.

"Hn, dad was right. There really are thing's that we do that are the same." Len commented.

"Hn, it would seem so." kyoya agreed. Both stood there and looked each other up and down, getting a real look at them for the first time in three years. Honestly, if you didn't know they were cousins then they could pass off as twins, or identical brothers. "...Did you get stronger?" kyoya asked after a bit.

"Hn, If I didn't then what was the point of me coming back?" Len questioned with a raised eyebrow. Kyoya smirked as he got in a stance, Len grinned as he did as well, but then the school bell rang. "...I need to get to class." he mumbled with a frown. Sighing he put his weapon away and stretched. "Ah, do you mind if I carry a weapon around school?" because he had read the rules of the school, even if it did say no to weapons besides the head prefect having one, he felt like he needed one on him at all times. He figured that he should ask him if he could have it on him.

"...I'll make an exception for you." kyoya answered as he put his tonfas away, disappointed that they couldn't fight, then started to walk towards the school. "Come, I'll lead you to your class."

"You know where my class is?"

"Hn, I enrolled you."

"Ah...Nosy aren't you?" Len mumbled as kyoya rolled his eyes. They walked for a few minutes until they arrived at one of the classrooms, there was mumbling inside along with the teacher saying something, more then likely telling them they had a new student, as kyoya turned and walked down the hallway. He stopped, seeming to remember something since he was digging in his pocket, then tossed something to Len who caught it and looked to see a prefect armband.

"I will not take no for an answer." kyoya said with a demanding tone, staring at Len as if challenging him to say no. but all Len did was smile at him with a small hum.

"Are there any restrictions of what I can and cannot do?" he questioned while walking over to kyoya lazily and putting the armband on. Kyoya turned fully to Len with a small smile spreading across his face.

"Follow the rules of the school and enforce them onto the herbivores, other then that you are free to do as you wish."

Len raised an eyebrow at that, "Aren't I already breaking one by having a weapon kyo-chan?" he questioned to which kyoya just rolled his eyes at.

"I said I made an exception for you...And don't call me that." he muttered that last part with a hint of a blush as he looked to the side. Len raised both brows in slight surprise as a teasing sparkle entered his eyes.

"Is that a blush I see?" he asked while walking to stand a few inches from him. Kyoya glared at Len, with what seemed to be a pout. "Are you pouting?"

"Len." kyoya said in a warning tone that told him to stop. Len put his hands up in a surrendering gesture. Then leaned in and kissed kyoya at the edge of his mouth, stunning the prefect with wide eyes, the blush seeming to deepen. Len chuckled slightly at his expression, kyoya snapped out of it and tried to hit him with a tonfa, but Len stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "...You've changed omnivore, you've never been acted so...herbivore-ish before." he growled slightly.

"hn, I think father has rubbed off on me. It may have also been due to the fact that I was in america for a few months." Len said with a shrug and caught kyoya's other wrist when he tried to hit him again.

"I thought you were in China."

"I was, but father took me with him when he went to visit a friend of his." Len shrugged. "Besides what's wrong with a small kiss? I use to do it all the time."

"Hn."

"are you mad at me?"

"..."

"hn...Kyoya."

"I am not mad." kyoya muttered as he looked out the window. Len nodded his head as he let go of his wrists, kyoya put away his tonfas before Len hugged him then turned and headed towards his class.

"Cya later, Kyo-chan." he said loud enough for him to hear, then opened the door, startling the class, and walked inside.

Again, the terrified expressions were on their faces.

"H-H-HIBARI-SAN!" the teacher, who Len thought looked to be a rat, stuttered out. Len raised a brow at him. "W-What are y-you doing here?" then it clicked, they all thought he was kyoya.

"...I am your new student." he said gaining confused looks, sighing at their stupidity, he turned towards the class. "My name is Hibari, Len." it became silent as death when he announced his name. The teacher then remembered something as he gulped.

"A-Ah! N-now I remember. It is a-a pleasure t-to have Hibari-Dono's Brother in m-my class." he said nervously. _Brother?_ Len questioned himself as he furrowed his brows, _Did_ _kyoya put me down as his brother? _He inwardly groaned, no. They probably thought he was his brother from the name._ Wonder how kyoya will react to this?_ He thought. The class started to whisper to themselves fervently. The teacher was trying to figure out where to put him, and as Len scanned the room he saw didn't find anyone interesting. Len hated being a year older then Tsuna, it meant that he couldn't spend time with Tsuna and help him with anything he didn't understand. Sighing he decided that he could just skip class and hang out in tsuna's, he didn't think kyoya would mind. Len got irritated when the noise wouldn't stop and progressively got louder. So he brought out his staff and glared at everyone.

"Shut up! Or I'll beat you to DEATH!" he threatened. Effectively shutting everyone up, and scaring them in the process. Nodding his head in approval he turned to the teacher, who flinched under his gaze. "Seeing as I already know all that you are going to teach, I shall be leaving your class to do my patrolling duty's." he said before turning and leaving the room before the teacher could process anything. He remembered that first years were on the first floor, so he headed towards the stairs and started looking in each classroom for Tsuna. Each one was surprised to see him, all thought he was kyoya, he decided not to waste his time to explain to them that he was NOT kyoya.

Then he reached 1-A. Opening it he ignored the sudden shouts of surprise.

"HIIIIIE!"

Recognizing that particular yell Len looked to see Tsuna looking scared of him. He was wearing clothing this time and was sitting in the front row. _He didn't change at all._ Len thought while walking over towards him.

"H-Hibari-san?" the teacher stuttered out. Len ignored him as he stopped just in front of Tsuna.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes?" Tsuna stuttered out with wide eyes. Len thought he looked like a small animal, a rabbit perhaps. _But him being frightened of me will not do._ He thought with a small frown. Making Tsuna freak out even more. Len reached over and ruffled Tsuna's hair, shocking him and the whole class.

"Tsu-chan, you look like a bunny." Len mumbled

Tsuna stared at him with wide eyes, gears slowly turning at the familiar name. All of a sudden the name clicked into his mind, Tsuna was now grinning ear to ear as he shot up from his seat. "EN-CHAN!" he yelled happily as he tackled him over the desk to hugged him. The whole class thought Tsuna was an idiot for hugging Hibari kyoya. Did he have a death wish?! The class was shocked when Len, instead of beating Tsuna up like everyone thought he would, chuckled and hugged Tsuna back.

"I told you I'd be back Tsu-chan." he mumbled and hugged him tightly before pulling away to get a good look at him. His lips twitched in amusement. "Your still short." he commented.

"Your just freakishly tall!" Tsuna complained back with a huff, but smiled softly. "You're freaking late!"

"Hn."

"Like _REALLY_ late."

"Hn."

"Len, are you really going back to humming?"

"..."

Tsuna stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"...Hn." he replied just to annoy him with a small smirk. Tsuna sighed but honestly was glad Len didn't change much. He suddenly became aware that he and Len had the full attention of the classroom, and with a blush, Tsuna chuckled sheepishly. Len didn't seem very concerned about any of the attention, all he cared about was that he was reunited with his Tsu-chan.

"uh...Len...maybe you should...?" Tsuna started but was interrupted by a girl speaking out.

"H-Hibari-sama?" she said making Len glance at her. He stared and she took it as a sign to continue. "A-Ano, w-what are y-y-you doing with Dame-Tsuna?" she asked. At hearing what she said about Tsuna Len glared at her making her pale as she flinched.

"What did you call Tsuna?" he asked lowly with a warning in his tone. She was petrified and didn't answer, making Len become more irritated that she wasn't answering him. He let go of Tsuna, who was freaking out again wondering if he should stop him, and walked over to her. "Herbivore-" he growled while taking out his staff and holding it to the the girls head, she started to tremble, "-I don't want to repeat myself, so answer my question."

"I-IT'S BECAUSE T-T-TSUNA IS D-D-DAME!" another student yelled out. Len looked over to see that it was a guy this time, "W-Why do y-you care if w-we call Tsuna dame? You've never c-cared before..." he said.

"Hn. You herbivores seem to be mistaking me for Kyoya." Len stated as he put his staff away, because Tsuna looked like he was about to have a heart attack, and walked back over to Tsuna.

"E-Eh?" one of them said. Len ruffled Tsuna's hair again as the brunette decided to sit back down in relief that Len wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Y-You're not H-Hibari-san?" the teacher asked, gaining a little more confidence since he wasn't the prefect they all feared.

"I am." Len said, "My name is Len. Hibari, Len. And Hibari, kyoya is my-" he thought for a moment, wondering if he should say brother or cousin. He decided brother since they apparently looked alike so much that people mistaken him for kyoya. "...he's my older brother...by a year."

Silence. Then.

"EEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

Len cringed as he plugged his ears from the noise, as everyone started to talk to one an other about hibari kyoya having a brother.

Tsuna look at him in confusion, because he was sure that Len and the skylark weren't brothers. Len looked at him and leaned into his ear.

"I'll explain at lunch." he whispered before straightening up, taking his staff out and proceeded to hit a near by student harshly, sending him to the ground with a bleeding head, silencing the class. "Silence. And sit down." he growled. They listened as some eyed the unfortunate boy who met the end of Len's staff. Satisfied with the silence he turned and walked to the door, before he left he looked at Tsuna. "I'll see you at lunch then?" he questioned. He received a nod from the dumbfounded brunette, he flashed a small smile then walked out.

Now Len had nothing to do. So he decided to go find kyoya, which wasn't really thought out since he didn't even know where he was. Judging by the sky outside, he figured that maybe he was on the roof to either nap or watch clouds. He headed towards the roof, beating some students who were loitering in the hallways on the way for skipping class, with a hum.

"Kyo?" he called out once he opened the roof door. He heard a grumble and looked up to see kyoya laying on top of the water tower. Len quickly climbed it and sat right next to him. They stayed in silence for a while. Len decided to lay down next to him and watch the sky, he wondered what his dad was doing at the moment. It was so weird to be back in namimori, not surrounded by a forest, but instead buildings, not having to go fetch your water, or hunt, or have surprise attacks when you have a moment to yourself. The air was stuffy because of small pollution, instead of the free air in the mountains. "kyoya."

"hn."

"Told people we were brothers since everyone keeps mistaking me for you."

"..." Len looked over to see kyoya staring at him with furrow brows. Len shrugged.

"I see no problem with it..." he mumbled as he stared at him, "Do you?"

kyoya thought for a bit, they both had the hibari name to them, and they did look a lot alike. It's not like it was anyone's business on what their relationship was. Len was always something like a little brother to him, and if he was known as his brother, then no one would dare to come close to him. He would be kyoya's alone. "hn, you already told them that. There's no point in changing it now." he said before looking back to the sky.

"hn..." Len shuffled over and kissed kyoya's cheek, making said prefect blush slightly again.

* * *

It was lunch time when Len walked down to the classroom of 1-A to meet up with Tsuna. "Tsu-chan." he said when he saw him.

"Ah! En-chan!" Tsuna greeted with a smile. "Neh, whats this about you being-?" he was interrupted because out of nowhere a group of boy's in the kendo club uniform came over, picked up Tsuna, and ran towards the gym. Along with all the other students of 1-A.

"Hn." Len hummed out in irritation as he followed, intent on finding out who it was that took Tsuna away from him. As he did he met kyoya on the way, he looked pretty pissed off at the crowding, and walked with him. "Kyoya, do you know anything about this crowding?"

"Hn, it seems that someone has challenged that herbivore from this morning that ran away from you." he responded while getting out his tonfas and started biting people to death as they walked.

Len had also taken his weapon out and helped kyoya. He had to vent some of his anger out, he was going to have an enjoyable lunch with Tsuna after three years of not seeing him, only for some idiot to take him away and DARED to challenge him. He had this nagging feeling at the back of his mind telling him that he was forgetting something important, like something was going to happen and he shouldn't interfere with whatever was going to happen to Tsuna...

yeah, RIGHT, like he was going to follow that instinct and NOT beat the crap outta the guy who challenged Tsuna. Scoffing Len mildly wondered if he was being possessive of Tsuna. _….nah, I'm just making sure hes ok. That's all._ He reasoned with himself. When they arrived Len immediately shoved his way out to the front, when people scowled at him he did it right back to them, until he saw Tsuna facing the boy that he had kicked earlier.

"-It's an easy duel that even an Idiot like you could understand." the boy said while pointing a kendo sword at Tsuna. Len narrowed his eyes at him for calling Tsuna an idiot, "You're a novice at Kendo. So if you can get an Ippon off of me, then you win! If you can't, then I win!" then he pointed his sword at the girl from earlier. "The prize is of course sasagawa kyoko!"

Len raised an eyebrow at that, looking he could tell that the girl- kyoko is it?- wasn't very happy about the decision. Then he was muttering something to himself as he rubbed his chin. Len noticed that Tsuna was laving when no one was paying attention, so Len weaved through the crowed again. He passed kyoya who raised an eyebrow at him, so he went over to explain.

"Kyoya, I need to go get Tsu-chan-" kyoya furrowed his brows at the unfailiar name that Len ignored, "-so can you make sure that..." Len looked at the boy who was currently sporting a victory pose for a moment, then looked back to kyoya. "...That the idiot herbivore doesn't run away?" kyoya narrowed his eyes at his cousin.

"And why should I, Len?" he questioned. Len sighed since kyoya obviously was going to make it difficult.

"Because kyoya, I think there's something foul going on here." he looked to the idiot herbivore, having kyoya look as well. "Something that may ruin the reputation of nami-chuu."

Hearing that kyoya glared at the boy, then nodded once as Len hn'd before turning to find Tsuna. As he walked around the school he thought about what they could do once school was over, to catch up for the three years apart. Yes they sent letters and all, but there is only so much that could be said on paper. He smiled as he thought back to when Tsuna hugged him, the absolute joy he had on his face when he realized that It was him and not kyoya. _Ah crap, am I blushing?_ He thought as he felt heat rise up in his cheeks. He sighed softly.

**BANG!**

He stopped at the sound of a gunshot. Then a yell went through the air saying, 'I WILL GET IPPON!' h furrowed his brows in confusion as the sound of someone running his way was heard. Looking behind him he saw Tsuna...in his boxers...and is that the dying will flame he saw on his forehead? He ran past him at full speed yelling st the top of his lungs, leaving a very confused Len. He quickly started to run back towards the gym to see what got Tsuna so motivated so suddenly.

Once there he arrived just in time to see Tsuna jumping in the air and landing on the herbivore. Len stared in his usual stoic expression, but he was bewildered at what he was seeing, after all, this wasn't the tsu-chan he knew. Tsuna raised his hand in a chop gesture, then brought it down only to rip out a chunk of the herbivores hair.

"I GOT HYAKU-PON!"

It was silent after that outburst. The students stared in shock at Tsuna before bursting out laughing. Len smirked in amusement as he started walking towards kyoya, who also had a small smile tugging on his lips, as Tsuna showed the referee. Said person didn't raise the flag, making Len narrow his eyes at him. "Kyo..."

"Hn?"

"I suspect that the referee has been bribed to not raise Sawada's flag, no matter what."

kyoya growled under his breath as the two cousins went over to the referee, weapons drawn as they both took a side so he wouldn't escape.

"herbivore." kyoya said menacingly to the referee. Who jumped at the two, "I do not permit cheating." he threatened as he raised a tonfa and Len pressed his staff to the referee's jugular. Immediately the flag for Tsuna was raised, announcing that he won the match. But by that time the boy was already bald. Tsuna snapped out of it as the sky flame disappeared from his head, and every student in the gym ran up to him with new found respect.

Seeing as the gym was beginning to crowd, kyoya dragged Len out with him all the way to the reception room.

* * *

Len was arranging his things in his new room that kyoya had given him. Apparently it was only the two of them living in the house, his aunt had to travel a lot with her new job along with his uncle. Leaving kyoya to be living by himself for two years, until now. The room was very traditional, with tatami mats and sliding doors that led to the outside walkway, a futon to sleep on, red sheets that had lotus flowers on them, matching pillows, and things that kyoya was able to salvage from his home, like the decorative fans that lens mother got for him, the red hanging lanterns, a picture of him and his mother on his eighth birthday, and finally the hanging scroll that's been on his wall since he was born. He never noticed until now, but it was about the sky. "The harmonious Sky that brings all together, The raging storm that never rests, The calming rain that washes everything away, The sun that brightly shines upon an area, The cloud whom nothing can bind, The lightning that draws damage to himself, The mist that creates something from nothing and nothing from something." he read out loud to himself.

A knock came from the door before it opened to reveal kyoya.

"Kyo-chan, did you need something?" Len asked as kyoya walked in and sat down next to him. He then wrapped his arms around Len's waist and dragged him over towards himself, with Len's back against his chest, then putting his head on Len's shoulder. Len didn't mind as he leaned into him, "it's been a while since you hugged me on your own accord."

"Hn, you were gone for three years." he said while looking at the hanging scroll that was in lens hands. "And you were non responsive when you were mourning."  
"oh.." Len sighed out, "...Kyoya, are you hungry?" he asked. "Because I am..."

"..." kyoya buried his head into lens neck and nodded.

"...what do you want to eat? I can cook if you'd like." he received a shrug, making Len sigh again. Just for the fun of it Len tapped his head to kyoya's, making him lift his head to look at him, and kissed him on the edge of his mouth again. He laughed as he saw kyoya's face flush, then had to roll away when kyoya tried to hit him.

"Len." kyoya growled as Len got up and ran out the room, kyoya chasing after him with the intent on hitting him for doing that to him three times today.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews guy's~!**

**Geez, 77 followers and 76 favorites, and 3 community's~! **

**I'm really glad you guy's like the story so much~! Ah this chapter is a little...Uh...Sexual...so uhm...heres a warning.**

**So i hope you don't mind. and sorry it took so long, turns out that fever was worse then it seemed so i had to go to the hospital for a few day's. took forever to convince my momma to let me have my laptop. due back there in a few day's so the doctors can check up on me, so i want to give you a head's up if im late again.**

**So, Len is mine, along with all the other Oc's. Khr isn't. sooo~ yuuuuup~! here you go!**

* * *

Chapter 9: possessiveness.

Len woke up with a gasp and burning eyes, he had a dream about his mother and father (no curse placed onto him) celebrating his birthday. It was pleasant, Kyoya, Tsuna, Nana, his aunt Rin and Uncle Lao (Spitting image of kyoya but older) were there as well. He and Tsuna were playing tag with kyoya off to the side watching with a smirk, so far he was enjoying his dream...until it turned dark, the men had come back and taken him away from his mother, who had been gunned down -along with his aunt- in front of him again as she screamed for them to let him go. Fong and his uncle had also tried to save him, but was stopped when Kyoya, Tsuna and Nana- who had run over to protect the boys- were being surrounded by more men. Both of them got distracted and were bashed hard in their head's, as they were dragged into the house before torching it, all he heard were the scream's of his family and friends as they were all locked inside as he tried to get out of the man's, who was holding him, grip. When Len had looked up he saw no face, instead he saw a head covered in bandages and wearing a top hat looking down at him. A black coat was covering it's body and the sound's of chains were heard as others dressed like it showed up from black portals, all of them were looking at him with interest. And before Len could think a baby in the same attire with a transparent pacifier came in front of him, 'Who are you?' he had asked to the frozen Len, the baby turned his head side to side, observing him, before telling the others that they were leaving with him.

Len let out a shaky sigh as he ran his hand through his black hair, _those...those were the Vindice..._ Len thought to himself as he sniffed and looked around the dark room, there was no sun light streaming in through the window, only the light from the full moon so it was probably early in the morning. _Why did I dream of the Vindice?_ He questioned himself, that was when Len felt something warm next to him and looked to see kyoya sleeping next to him in his futon. Both use to sleep in the same bed as children whenever they had a sleepover, which was often, so on the first night Len was back he had asked if kyoya wanted to sleep with him like they use to. He looked around until he saw the cell phone that Kyo had given him as a small present, he reached over and checked the time, only to find that it was three in the morning. Turning over to go back to sleep Len saw that kyoya was awake and staring at him from under the covers. They stared at each other for a few moments, Len smiled at him, humming with a small groan and stretched in his bed. Kyoya didn't smile back as he sat up and reached over, cupping Len's cheek and brushing his thumb to get a tear that was running down Len's face. Len looked shocked that he was apparently crying, so he put his hand to his other eye to check, and sure enough it was wet. Slightly embarrassed from that he wiped his eyes clean before looking back to a concerned looking kyoya.

"I'm fine Kyoya..." Len whispered to his cousin. Kyoya raised a brow, silently asking him if he was sure about that, Making Len nod his head. "Just a bad dream Kyo. Nothing to worry about." he assured him with a more convincing smile, kyoya looked at him for a bit before nodding once and, leaning over, kissed Len fully on the mouth, electing a small gasp and blush from his cousin. Kyoya smirked and chuckled, when he looked at Len he found him blushing furiously as he tried to hide his face by pulling the sheets up to cover his face.

"Len?" kyoya whispered as he put his forehead to Len's. Len avoided looked into Kyoya's eyes as he made a small noise before scooting closer, letting him be hugged around his waist. Which was slightly...well unlike kyoya, who slept in black silk Pj's, Len slept in only loose pajama pants and no shirt. Not like it bothered him, but Kyoya's pajamas were thin, so he could feel what was underneath clearly.

"...Kyo-chan just stole my first kiss..." Len mumbled with furrowed brows and a small pout. Well, it's not like he's never kissed before, but it WAS his first in this life. _So kyo is a total first kiss stealer._ Len thought. Kyoya grinned at hearing that, he loved the fact that Len hasn't kissed anyone making it so he was his first.

"Hn, Len stop covering your face." kyoya muttered lowly while tilting Len's head up by his chin, then tugging the blanket down. Len looked at him for a moment, not wanting to let kyoya see his blushing face, but kyoya gave him a look that said, 'Don't you go against me' then sighed as he let him take the blanket. The prefect wasted no time to give him another kiss, this one a little more forceful, kyoya had thought that Len's lips were chapped but found out that they were very soft. Len had thought the same towards kyoya, and he wondered how soft Tsuna's lips were if Kyoya's was this soft. He was very surprised by the sudden forceful kiss, but quickly got over it as he kissed back, earning an approved hum from kyoya, then let out a whimper when kyoya bit his bottom lip. Len pulled away, much to Kyoya's disappointment, and stared at him.

"...Kyo?...why did you kiss me?"

"hn...Because I can." he muttered and kissed him again while pulling Len towards himself.

"...shouldn't you find it disgusting that we're cousins and kissing each other?" to that kyoya shook his head and sighed.

"...Do you?" he asked Len in slight concern, he didn't want to make him uncomfortable and avoid him. He was relived when Len shook his head no and kissed kyoya quickly. "Good."

"Hn...I've always wanted to kiss you kyoya, since I was eight actually." he informed him while nipping at his jaw, "I've actually always wanted to do a lot of things with Kyo-chan, like this." he said before lightly biting near the base of Kyoya's neck, he smiled when he felt his cousin tighten his grip on his waist and flinch. It was true, Len had thought about this since he was eight -well actually before he had died...but thats a different matter all together- but seeing as he's lived until he was nineteen it's no wonder he had these...sexual thought's at such a young age. Technically he was not suppose to exist in this world, because Fong never had a child in the story, so he wasn't his real cousin so Len thought it was fine if he had feelings for kyoya. Len just needed to know if kyoya would mind, so he kissed his cheek yesterday to find out. The blushes that appeared on his face just proved that he didn't really mind, just embarrassed that Len did it in a public place. He only needed to do it once to verify it, but it was just so cute that Len had to do it two more times.

But, kyoya wasn't the only one he liked. There was also that longtime friend of his, the little herbivore that will become an omnivore. His little Tsunayoshi, the small little rabbit that was so cute and weak looking. Once he saw Tsuna for the first time in three years, the first thing he wanted to do was- _wait! Stop!_ He thought to himself as he took a deep breath. _Now's not the time to be thinking of Tsu-chan's soft lips, or how he would sound if I bit his ear...how he'd feel in my arms...what he would taste-_ he quickly rolled away from kyoya and sat up right hunched over.

"Well...this is embarrassing..." he muttered to himself. He didn't need to look down to tell that he had became aroused by what he was thinking. It also didn't help that kyoya was deepening the kiss during that whole thought process.

Kyoya huffed out a small growl since Len had rolled away from him, he was enjoying that kiss- not that he would say that out loud -so he didn't appreciate that Len pulled away. He sat up and slid over towards him, then looked over his shoulder noticing a slight bulge in his pants. _Hn, so that's why he pulled away._ He thought with a smirk before dragging Len to the floor by his shoulder's, surprising him, then sitting in between his legs so Len couldn't move so easily. "Hn, now you cannot escape." he whispered while leaning down and nipped Len's shoulder. Feeling Len stifle a groan and flinch he could guess what he was pressing up against. Kyoya was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Len took a deep breath as he and kyoya walked to the school later that morning. Kyoya had a satisfied smile playing on his features from this morning's activity, Len on the other hand had a slight pout, he was adamant on topping kyoya later on today for revenge since he had teased him in his...situation. Kyoya had taken his time on relieving Len of his problem, he even took a picture of Len's face during that time and had it on his damn phone, but that was all he was able to do before Len was able to get free from Kyoya's hold and run into the bathroom for a cold shower.

"...Delete it." Len said as he looked ahead.

"No."

"Kyoya-"

"No."

"Why-"

"Because it's cute." kyoya answered as he grasped Len's wrist and pulled so they were nose to nose. "You're very cute." he whispered teasingly with a smirk. He really was getting revenge from yesterday's embarrassment. Len blushed furiously as he tried to hit kyoya, only to miss and be pressed up against the wall.

"I-IM NOT CUTE!" Len growled while trying to shove kyoya off of him, only to freeze when kyoya was rubbing up against him. Biting his lips Len suppressed and whimper as he shuddered. Kyoya 'hm'd in satisfaction for the face Len was making because of him. "K-Kyo! All I did was K-UWAH! A-ALL I DID WAS KISS YOU!" he growled out in frustration.

"hn, yes but you made me blush during school and made me act like a herbivore." he said while stepping back and waited for Len to pull himself together. Once he did Len started to walk next to kyoya, planning on making his cousin squirm. Nothing really happened after that, they beat up a few people along the way, and they both patrolled around the school grounds. Len had wanted to stop by Tsuna's house and surprise him by walking to school with him, but kyoya had denied him that right, saying that he had to patrol with him since he was part of the committee. He had even threatened Len with that...picture he had on his phone.

Len had learned that his cousin will try blackmailing him if that's what got Len to stay near him.

"...you realize I'm going to make you pay for that." Len said as they walked through the gates of the school.

"Hn. I'd like to see you try, Len." kyoya replied with a small smirk. Len grinned at the challenge, then brought out his staff while facing his cousin. Kyoya stopped and got out his tonfas, "Hn, we didn't get to fight yesterday."

"Hn, then we should fix that right now, Kyo-chan~" Len teased making kyoya blush again while narrowing his eyes at him. And without a second thought both of them lunged at each other, kyoya struck out first but it was easily deflected by Len, who had been fighting with his father who was the strongest martial artist and Third in weaponry to Alice, who then kicked his leg out and managed to hit Kyoya's stomach. Stumbling back a few steps from the kick, kyoya quickly regained his balance and, with a pout, tried to hit Len again. Len easily avoided his attack's, it was easy to predict the movements, _Ah~ he's sloppy_. Len thought with a small chuckle as he saw the flaw's in Kyoya's movements. _Thank you F__ǔqīn__ for never taking it easy on me_. Len thought as he remembered Fong's training, never letting him have a break until he completed his task, doing surprise attacks at any given moments- like when Len was bathing and Fong attacked him-, the weights, the strategy books, etc. just as kyoya was about to hit Len's side, the staff was toppled into the secondary weapon then he hit Kyoya's tonfas out of his hands, kicked his leg out, and straddled him when his back hit the floor.

"...Wao." was all kyoya said with a excited grin. Len rolled his eyes down at him as he put his staff away, then pulled out his phone and moved it just over Kyoya's face. He started to frown, which Len thought was very cute, as he followed the phone. "Len, what are you doing?"

"Juuuuust taking a picture of your cute frowning face is all..." Len mumbled out as the audible 'snap' of the camera was heard, kyoya growled slightly at that. "Hn...The herbivores will be here soon, Kyo-chan." Len started as he got up off of him, "so I'll be over near 1-A awaiting my dear Tsu-chan." kyoya hummed as he tried to figure out who this Tsu-chan was, he thought that maybe whoever it was is a girl, if the '-chan' was anything to go by. So he didn't have to worry about that, kyoya knew Len didn't have any interests in girls what-so-ever and knew that Len would beat them if they tried anything.

So, kyoya started to walk around the grounds as students started to show up, a few of them were crowding so he bit them to death. He was reported to by the lower grunts as they passed by him, albeit with immense fear, but other then that it was peaceful. A perfect day for him so far, as he walked he took his phone out and looked at the picture he took of Len this morning in his most vulnerable moment, admiring the flush and embarrassment on his face. He also had a video that Len didn't realize he took of him, it was before he took the picture, and he thought on what to do with it. Should he delete it? _...No, it's not like I'll show anyone._ He thought while going back to the picture, _Why would I ever show anyone the cuteness of him and have a possible herbivore try and challenge me for what I already claimed as mine_, he scoffed at the thought _like i'd let any herbivore or another carnivore take Len._ In fact he didn't think there was anyone actually capable to even dare challenge him.

"Kyo-san!" Kyoya looked over to see his second in command, Kusakabe coming towards him so he waited until he was a few feet away from him. "Good morning, Kyo-san."

"Hn." kyoya responded while looking back at his phone while walking.

"It seems everything's going smoothly today,"

"Hn."

"so far we only had to beat down some wanna be thug's,"

"Hn"

"and the forms you requested a few day's ago have come in-"

"Hn.."

"Along with the city's request on...the...up...coming...event..." Kusakabe drawled out towards the end when he saw that kyoya wasn't really listening, only doing the automatic hum response that he did out of habit. He furrowed his brows at the head prefect, "Kyo-san?" he questioned and waited for a response, he only got a hum. curious as to what was taking so much of the always aware prefect's attention, he looked over his shoulder to see a phone held in Kyoya's hand. He thought that maybe he was reading an urgent message but found him to be looking at a picture instead. Squinting he was able to see the picture that kyoya was looking so intently at. It was of..._Kyo-san?_ Kusakabe thought bewildered while starring at the picture of a flushed- and a very pleasured- faced kyoya. He was about to ask why kyoya would have a picture of himself in a very...In that state...but then realized that this was- in fact- not him. The person in the photo had bright, almost shockingly icy, blue eyes that seemed to glow despite how dark everything else was, curly hair instead of the straightened one he knows, and it seemed that the person in the photo showed emotion more easily. If the slightly opened mouth that seemed to be moaning with half-lidded eyes, the blush, and the tilted head was anything to go by. Now that he knew this wasn't the head prefect he knew, that only left the question ,that was screaming at him, on his mind, _Who the hell is this guy in the photo that looks like Kyo-san?_ He wondered while starring at it.

Suddenly the phone was snapped shut, breaking Kusakabe's thoughts. Looking back to kyoya he saw that his 'Boss' was glaring murderously at him. Making the second in command flinch and take a few step's back, he even started to pale a bit when kyoya took out one of his tonfas and stared at him, his glare never wavering.

"**Kusakabe, Tetsuya.**" kyoya growled out as he took a step forward. "Who gave you permission to **look** over _my_ shoulder?" Kusakabe gulped as he saw how enraged kyoya was.

* * *

"Tsu-chan~!" Len whispered lowly with a small smile into Tsuna's ear once he found him. Tsuna let out a squeak and jumped a foot into the air, making Len chuckle lightly at the adorable sight. And just as Tsuna turned around to face him, Len wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist and pulled him towards himself so Len could bring him up to eye level.

"L-L-L-LEN!" Tsuna stuttered out with a deep blush adoring his face, Len smiled making Tsuna's heart beat erratic. "P-P-PUT ME D-DOWN!" he complained while trying to get out of his grip, albeit he didn't really try since he enjoyed being held by his best friend.

"No~" Len sang lowly as he hugged him closer with a teasing smile. "Hn, Tsu-chan-"

"PLEASE STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Tsuna yelled in embarrassment, making Len quirk an amused brow at him.

"-No, anyway, Tsu-chan what are you doing for lunch?" Len asked with a tilt of his head to the side, looking like a curious pup. Tsuna stared at Len for a bit, thinking on how cute Len looked doing that gesture, before remembering something.

"U-Uhm, well I'm going to be in the volleyball match today." he said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, a bashful smile on his face. Len looked surprised, well as surprised as someone who looks like Hibari kyoya could be, which wasn't much. But Tsuna could tell by the slight raise of both of Len's eyebrows that he was surprised. "eheh...I-I was asked by a classmate...t-to play." he explained when he saw the questioning look in Len's eye's. Honestly there was good reason as to why he would be questioning why Tsuna was playing a sports game, since they were little both knew that Tsuna wasn't good at any sports...at all...in fact he was horrible at them. Once Tsuna managed to hit himself in the face while throwing the red bouncy-ball he got for his birthday. He had cried for hours until Tsuna's mother, Nana, got Len to calm him down. Len had done it within a matter of seconds by giving Tsuna a hug and rubbing his back gently. There was that and Tsuna usually only played with Len, because Len didn't judge Tsuna by his lack of skill's when it came to sports. He didn't care if they lost, so long as Tsuna had some fun. Now, hearing the new's that Tsuna's classmates actually wanted him to play shocked Len even more.

"Hn...Is that so?" Len questioned with a small smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. Tsuna nodded enthusiastically, a grin spreading across his face.

"YEAH! He said that I looked amazing when I beat Mochida-senpai! And he said that our class could win if I was on their team!" Tsuna said with excitement as he bounced a bit like a small child, this made Len smile thoughtfully. He was glad that Tsuna was so happy, and was finally able to play something without someone else sneering at him so he wouldn't._ Hn, so that herbivore's name is Mochida huh?_ Len thought as Tsuna explained how everyone seemed to be acting different with him today. _I'll need to find him today and make sure he can't do Kendo for a long time._ He thought with a small smirk that Tsuna didn't notice. Oh Len was going to make Mochida pay for, not only taking Tsuna away from him yesterday, but also because hearing that Mochida had been making fun of Tsuna for a long time. "Neh, Neh! Len!"

"Hn?"

"Will you come and watch?" Tsuna asked hopefully as he took Len's face and turned it to him, making sure that he was paying attention.

"Hn, of course Tsu-chan. I wouldn't dream of missing it for the whole world." Len responded, to which Tsuna blushed sightly at. _Ah, how cute he is~_ Len thought with a sigh. "Well, seeing as we won't be able to hang out at lunch again, why don't we hang out after school?" Len suggested. Just then the bell for class rang, making Len sigh with a small pout at having to let Tsuna down.

"HIIIIIIE! I-I'M GOING TO BE IN TROUBLE FOR BEING LATE!" Tsuna shouted in horror.

"Don't worry Tsu-chan, I'll walk you there." Len said as he put Tsuna down and picked up the bag that was dropped earlier when he was picked up, then handed it to him. Tsuna made to protest but Len didn't let him, "Tsu-chan, your teacher won't do anything to you once he sees a committee member escorting you to class...and if they do then I'll just beat them to death." Len said with a shrug of his shoulder's.

"HIIE! L-LEN! Please don't do that!" Tsuna pleaded, not liking the idea of Len beating up a teacher on his account. Len sigh but nodded, after all he didn't want Tsuna to be angry- or god forbid it- SCARED of him to the point that he didn't want to be anywhere NEAR Len.

That alone would make the usual stoic boy heart-broken and most likely make him cry.

"If that's what you'd like, Tsuna."

After that they started to walk to Tsuna's class, as they did Tsuna asked him about why he said his last name was Hibari and not Yukimura like Tsuna remembered. Len explained that his _F__ǔqīn_, Fong, was the brother of Kyoya's own _F__ǔqīn_. Making them cousin's, and that Len had taken on the Hibari name after what had happened with his mother. Everyone was told that a group of burglar's had broken into Len's home and tried to rob them, Alice had shielded Len when they had opened fired on her for not complying to their wishes and threatening to call the police, and in the process they hit the stove which exploded causing a fire to consume the house along with the burglar's. Well, that was the official story arranged by Len's aunt. The only one's who knew what had really happened were his cousin, aunt and his Fǔqīn. It took a few moment's, but Tsuna finally registered that Len was related to the school's feared skylark. He had freaked out for a good ten minutes until Len was able to calm him down, once he did Tsuna asked why he said kyoya was his BROTHER of all thing's instead of his cousin. Len told him about how people, including Tsuna (Much to said person's embarrassment), kept mistaking him for kyoya. So he decided to say they were brothers since they looked so much alike, after all no one looks almost exactly alike as their cousin, thats just weird.

Once they reached Tsuna's class Len made sure that the teacher knew that he was with Len, because just as he thought the teacher was ready to give a tongue lashing to Tsuna when he entered. He was quickly shut up by Len giving him a murders glare, promising death if he wronged Tsuna for his tardiness. Needless to say the teacher didn't try anything, he seemed to want to keep living. So with one last goodbye to Tsuna, and making a 'date' about when he could come over, Len left to do his duty's.

Tsuna was content on having Len's support this evening at the game. Once he got himself shot with the dying will bullet from Reborn- _OH SHIT!_ Tsuna thought as his eyes widened in realization that Len didn't know anything about Reborn (Oh how wrong he was), and had invited him over where that baby could possibly kill his best friend! _OH NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO~! OH GOD REBORN MIGHT BRING LEN INTO THIS!_ Tsuna thought in horror as he imagined Len being killed by some mobsters. _NO! LEN CAN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS MAFIA STUFF! NO WAY AM I LETTING HIM BE INVOLVED!_ Tsuna clutched his hair as he tried to think of a plan to save Len from whatever that baby was thinking of. Tsuna would rather die then have Len brought into ANY of this, Tsuna would do anything if it meant that Len would be safe from harm!

Said baby that was plaguing Tsuna's mind was sitting in a tree. He had been observing Tsuna and his Interaction with Len. Reborn had been stumped ever since yesterday by Tsuna's outburst when he shot him with the bullet. The Intel he had gotten said that Tsuna was in love with Sasagawa Kyoko, so he was sure that Tsuna would have yelled out his will to go an confess to him, but what came out was 'GO AND MEET LEN AT SCHOOL WITH MY DYING WILL!' and promptly ran with everything he had. This had stumped reborn into absolute shock. He had his suspicion's, but he didn't think that Tsuna actually knew Fong's son. He had done research last night, since he couldn't trust the Intel given to him anymore for that blunder with Kyoko, and had found out that Len and Tsuna were childhood friends. In fact it showed that Len was very protective of Tsuna, he found all the record's of when Len would beat anyone who wronged Tsuna in anyway to the point where Len was feared as a demon, but it seems that Len only did the worst when Tsuna wasn't around to see it.

Len had top grades in his class, was physically better then the other children, and was maturer then any child should be that age. He was the complete opposite of Reborn's current student, which had to make him wonder what in the word made Len become friends with Sawada Tsunayoshi, Aka 'Dame-Tsuna'. "hmmmm...If I'm right, then Tsuna already has his first Family member, even if he himself doesn't know it yet." reborn mused with a smirk. "I need to talk to Len." he decided and headed off to find him.

It didn't take long since Len was on the roof beating up a few students who were trying to skip class. Reborn jumped and landed on Len's head, not even bothering the boy as he continued to beat upon them until he was satisfied. He watched as Len pulled out his phone and text someone before closing it, and went to sit on the water tank.

"Ciaossu, Len."

"Hello, Reborn." Len greeted as reborn jumped off his head and onto his shoulder, "What brings you to Nami-chuu? Is Dino here for some type of impossible training?" Len questioned with a raised brow. "Because if he is, then I'll beat him to death if he gets anywhere near my person." he threatened, making Reborn chuckle. He still remembered how he had to save his idiot student from Len, reborn was very tempted to just let him be beaten up so he'd learn his lesson on making stupid comments.

"No, I'm here training a new student."

"Hn."

"You know him actually." at this Len looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"..."

"He's going to be a lot of work."

"**Reborn**." Len hissed out dangerously. He really is overprotective of Tsuna. Reborn thought in slight shock.

"It's Sawada Tsunayoshi, he's going to be the next boss of the Vongola family." he finished and jumped away, expecting Len to lash out at him, but that didn't happen. Instead Len just stood there glaring into the ground with a clenched jaw. His cloud flames flickering on and off until he took a deep breath to calm down.

Len may have forgotten pretty much everything about this world, but he remembered that Tsuna had to be Vongola Decimo. That is what this whole world was about, and if he wasn't then a lot of things wold happen. Like the man with white hair taking over the world, what was his name? Something with a 'B' Len remembered that he was one of his favorite characters. Then there was the thing with the Shimon, and Rokudo Mukuro.

"...You know from what I've read, you should have come after me by now." reborn commented as he watched Len clench and unclench his hands.

"Hn...I know I can't win against you Reborn." Len sighed out, "Theres no reason to pick a fight with you over Tsuna when theres nothing I can do about Nono's decision."

"Oh? You know about the Vongola?" reborn asked surprised, Len scoffed as he rolled his eyes at him.

"Of course I do. I've looked up every mafia family there is to find the pieces of shit's that put that hit on my mother." Len said with a snarl when mentioning them. Reborn hummed in understanding as they both went silent. Len glanced at the baby, then getting his phone out to check the time. "...Are you going to tell Tsuna."

"No, Dame-Tsuna-" he stopped when Len snarled at him.

"DON'T. CALL HIM THAT." Reborn coughed and nodded his head, even if Len wasn't as strong as his mother, but he was just as scary as her. He does seem to have her traits...like her temper once angered.

"...Tsuna should learn on his own." reborn finished as Len hummed and started to leave.

"Alright. Nice talking to you reborn, but I have a game to catch." and with that, Len left.

* * *

Now, Len wasn't sure how he felt about this. Yes he was happy that people seemed to be treating Tsuna nicely and all, but he could honestly say that he wanted nothing more then to take Tsuna away from the crowd who had banners with Tsuna's name on it. He didn't like the fact that people were noticing Tsuna now, because then Len wouldn't have him to himself. _I really am possessive of Tsuna..._ he thought with a sigh. He watched as Tsuna kept getting hit by the ball, how he missed, and somehow hit himself in the face. As time passed Len had to wonder why Tsuna agreed to this.

"Hn. Pathetic..." kyoya commented right next to Len. There was a wide circle around them, no student wanted to enter even an inch for fear of being either bitten or beaten to death. Len frowned at him for that comment, making kyoya look at him weirdly. "What?"

"I am guessing you are talking about the class?"

kyoya stared at him for a bit, wondering why Len suddenly seemed very mad at him. "...Hn."

"Hn, alright." Len mumbled as he went back to watching the game, only to see that the first set was done and the team was surrounding Tsuna. He had the urge to go over there and hit them for seeming mad at Tsuna, after all they were the ones who practically begged Tsuna to play! But he calmed down when Tsuna said something that made his teammates calm down. Looking around Len noticed that no one was paying attention to them, and were focused on their own conversations. Seeing his chance to get kyoya back for earlier, Len turned to kyoya and wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt him stiffen up as he pulled him closer and put his head on his shoulder.

"Len." kyoya growled lowly as he felt his cousin kiss his neck. Making the prefect blush slightly.

"Kyo, I told you I would get revenge for this morning." Len mumbled before biting his neck, earning a sharp intake of breath and kyoya trying to pry Len off of him. But it was useless since Len had a vice like hold on him.

"Len! Let go!" kyoya hissed as Len nipped his ear. Len chuckled at the flushing face of his cousin, then slipped one of his hands under his shirt. Kyoya became more red as he felt Len's hands run along his stomach and up his sides, he shuddered and let a small moan out as his grip slackened on Len's wrists.

"Kyoya should keep quiet, unless you want people to see~" Len teased, fully enjoying his little revenge. But then he stopped when he saw Tsuna get up and leave the gym. He grew concerned as he stared at the leaving boy. _Tsuna?_ He thought in concern as he let kyoya go, wondering if he should follow him out. He was about to go after him but saw the silhouette of reborn going instead, so Len stayed where he was. He glanced back at kyoya who was tucking his shirt back in with a frown and blushing face. This just made Len chuckle and take his phone out, snapping a quick picture of his face. Much to Kyoya's annoyance and agitation.

"Len, you're going to pay for that."

"Hn, but I am not finished." Len said with a smirk, "Once we're somewhere more private I'll continue." Len then looked back to the court to see Tsuna coming back inside to join the game, he had a determined look making Len smile fondly at him. Then Len heard a gun shot, and it was obvious that kyoya heard to as they looked around for the source of it, then Tsuna jumped to block the ball.

Only to get hit in his manhood.

The whole male population winced and 'oooooooh~' in sympathy at him. Kyoya and Len was included but they were less obvious about it. Although they did shift uncomfortably next to each other as Tsuna was moved to the bench.

So with Tsuna's...'Noble' sacrifice for the game, the team was inspired and ended up winning the game.

Len immediately went over to Tsuna to see if he was ok. "Tsu-chan?" he whispered as he pat Tsuna's cheek. He earned a groan as Tsuna opened his eyes to look at him, "Tsu-chan. Are you alright?"

"Urgh, Len~ it _really_ hurts~!" Tsuna whined with a small tear in his eye. Len smile softly at him before picking him up bridal style. Tsuna didn't even care this time, seeing as he was in so much pain. Len looked to one of the extra's on the bench, who looked at him with fear.

"Tsuna is no longer needed for the game, yes?" it wasn't a question, it was more of a demand to let him take Tsuna. The boy nodded his head furiously as he paled. "Hn." he hummed while turning and taking Tsuna out to the nurses office.

"Thanks Len..." Tsuna groaned. Len chuckled as they walked.

"It's fine Tsu-chan." he mumbled, "And why did you stop calling me 'En-chan' all of a sudden?" he questioned. Tsuna blushed at the question and instead of answering it, he buried his face into Len's chest, trying to avoid the question. "Tsu-chan~?" Len sang and got a muffled reply from him. "Tsu-chan is so cute when hes flustered~"

"W-WHA-?!" Tsuna yelped as he looked up at him with shocked eyes, "C-C-CUTE?! L-L-LEN I-IM NOT-!" his face became redder as Len quirked an amused brow at him while moving his face closer to Tsuna's.

"Hn?" Len hummed as they reached the nurse's office, opening the door with his foot while never taking his eyes off of Tsuna. All Tsuna could do was gap like a fish as he tried to find words to say without becoming more embarrassed. While that happened Len put him down on one of the beds, then sat next to him, waiting for him to say something. "...Sawada Tsunayoshi is adorable, despite what he himself say's." he whispered into Tsuna's ear.

That was all Tsuna could take as he fainted form embarrassment. Len stared in shock at the fainted Tsuna, he smiled after a few moments and sighed.

"Oops...that must have been too much for my dear little Tsu-chan." he mumbled before leaning down and pecking a kiss to Tsuna's lips, "...Soft...Really soft." Len mumbled while touching his lips then stood up and left to help clear out the gym. _I don't think I should tell him that I kissed him while he was knocked out..._ he mused to himself. He licked his lips with a small smile crossing them. _Wonder what he tastes like..._


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, so i'm just going to just change this to 'M' rated, just in case...Because i think i am crossing that line...Especially in this chapter...haha.**

**YuujouKami: yes, hes probably going to die before that happens! xD and they are suppose to be alike, but len and kyoya act differently at point's. Kyoya will probably find tsuna attractive in the future, he just didn't bother to pay attention yet since he's so strung up on len~ :3**

**Crazyyetgreat: Don't worry! It's totaly fine if you Ship Kyo-chan and Len~! everyone has their own lovable couples, so you have to regret nothing at all!**

**Silvenstein: i felt conflicted on how to feel about you getting a heart attack. but I'm glad you like it regardless of it~! Hope your heart can hold up some more, guaranteed that there will be more cuteness in the future.**

**BloodDDB: maybe, maybe not. love your picture by the way~! Noblesse is awesome.**

**uniquemangalover: YES! YAOI TIME! BWUHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

**anime'sguest: THANK YOU!**

**TsunaMoe: Argh! don't you just hate having to choose?! xD I'm glad you like it~~! x3**

**Runriran: haha~! well here's the next part to that! xD**

**theanimejunkie24: you know, i have no doubt that you may be able to find out where i live. It amazing what people could do when motivated enough. o -o**

**NeitherSaneNorInsane: Yes, i know I'm slipping there. that's why it's changed to 'M' Nufufufufuuu~**

**AllyKrau: hn, well you're about to find out about his reaction. and thanks~!**

**Heehee~! thanks for the Reviews guy's~! you have no idea how giddy it makes me to see how you guy's like it~! the faves and follows also increased! i find i feel like blushing every time i see how only 9- soon to be 10- chapter get so much faves and stuff! AAAAAH my heart is making me FEEL!**

**-COUGH!-**

**anyway! thanks guy's, in all seriousness (Psh, me serious, HA.) i really do appreciate the feedback and everything.**

**so like always, i own my Oc's. Khr i do not.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Goddammit and Gokudera.

Once the cousins got home, after a satisfying beating of students that didn't clear out of the gym on time, both went their separate ways to get their change of clothing before going into the bathroom for a bath. Then both went into the bathroom, Len arrived first as he washed his head then body first before being able to go into the bath to relax. Not long after Len had gotten in, kyoya had came into the bathroom to wash himself.

"...Kyo has a good body~" Len sang as he looked kyoya up and down. It was true, kyoya was thin and lean, but still had a fit body. It wasn't muscular but it wasn't a washboard type body either, Kyoya's arms were the most fit our of all of them. "Makes me want to mark you on every bit of your body." he commented with a lick of his lips. This made kyoya blush profoundly at the complement, much to lens amusement as he watched Kyoya wash his hair. Chuckling Len went back to laying in the bathtub to relax. One eye closed as the other cracked open to keep an eye on kyoya, Len really did find him attractive. It probably didn't help that they were bathing together.

"Hn, Len move over." kyoya said as he now stood in front of the tub waiting for Len to move.

"Hn..." Len hummed as he quickly got up and pulled kyoya into the tub, making his cousin land on top of him. Len chuckled as kyoya pulled his head out from the water with a gasp of air, then he glared at him with his blush growing. "I was comfortable." Len defended himself with a teasing smirk.

"Len, you made a mess." kyoya said with a frown. Len just rolled his eyes at him with a small sigh. "...And I'm not the least bit comfortable." kyoya mumbled as he sat up, making Len do the same. But then kyoya froze when Len pulled him onto his lap, then shuddered when Len licked his neck. "L-Len!" he growled then gasped when he felt him trail his fingers down his spine.

"Hn?"

"Sto-!" he moaned slightly when Len kissed him hungrily, licking Kyoya's bottom lip asking to be let in. kyoya hesitated for a second too long for Len, so he sucked on kyoya's lip instead, electing a sharp intake of breath from kyoya which let Len deepen the kiss. At first kyoya tried to fight for dominance over the kiss, not wanting to lose since a hibari never let anyone dominate them, but seeing as Len was also a hibari- having that same trait- plus the desire to, not only touch his cousin and make him do these sounds, but to also getting revenge for that picture that kyoya took of him. Kyoya gave up after a minute or so and decided to enjoy the heated kiss, honestly kyoya could say that being intimate during a bath was more sensual then when they were in bed.

"Told you I was going to continue when we were somewhere more private." Len breathed out with a smile before latching his teeth onto Kyoya's neck. Because Len WAS going to continue when they were alone in the reception room, but he never got the chance since another prefect came into the room. Kyoya introduced him as his second in command, as Len was introduced to him. Len was slightly confused as to why Tetsuya, apparently that was the second in commands name, was staring at him with wide eyes, then to kyoya, then back. Len was also confused as to why he was beaten up, and if he wasn't mistaken then he saw a tonfa mark on his face. Kyoya didn't pay any attention thought so Len left it alone.

"Len..." Kyoya moaned out as he squirmed a bit and dug his nail's into lens shoulders. Kyoya started to get excited when he felt Len's hands run down towards his hip's, and then to his front.

_** Midori tanabiku, namimori no~!**__**  
**__**Dai naku shou naku, nami ga ii~.**__**  
**__**Itsumo kawaranu**__**  
**__**Sukoyaka kenage**__**  
**__**Aah, tomo ni utaou**__**  
**__**Namimori chuu**_

Len stopped abruptly as he sat up straight with furrowed brows, trying to figure out why he was hearing the nami-chuu anthem. It took a moment, but Len looked over towards Kyoya's phone that was playing the song. Kyoya growled in anger at the phone, then tugged Len's hair to get his attention, once he had it he rubbed himself up against Len, which made him try and hold a moan back, with a pout. "keep going."

"hn?" Len mused as he looked at kyoya. Then he looked to the phone that had the song on a loop, he cracked a smile as he started to chuckle. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"No. Ignore it." kyoya responded while nipping at Len's neck, then went up and gave him a needy kiss as he tangled his hands into his hair.

"Could be important~" Len teased while running his finger along the inside of Kyoya's thigh. He chuckled when kyoya moved closer, so they were hip to hip, slightly rocking with half lidded eyes.

"MOVE." he demanded. His phone finally turned off, which he was thankful for.

_**Tokei wa ugoki hajimeta mou tomeru koto wa dekinai,**_

_** saa tsugi no te wa dou suru? Motto motto boku wo tanoshimasete**_

_** Kono sekai wa REAL na GAME fukanou nante nai**_

_** akichattara sugu ni kenshite ageru~**_

_** LET'S DANCE TO MUSIC AND SING A SONG ALL TOGETHER~!**_

_** Boku no te no hira de**_

_** LET'S DANCE TO MUSIC AND SAY GOODBYE TO THIS WORLD-**_

"Oh, thats my phone." Len muttered as he reached over and opened it, making kyoya practically snarl at Len for deciding to take the call instead of continuing. Len gave him a look before bringing it to his ear. "Hn?"

[A-Ano...Len?] a timid voice asked. A timid voice that got Len's attention as quickly as he smiled widely. [T-This is...Len right?]

"Tsu-chan!" Len pipped up happily not noticing that kyoya was glaring at the phone. Kyoya didn't like whoever was on the other end of the phone talking to Len, not only did they make him stop touching kyoya, but they also got practically all of his attention. And the way Len said their name with absolute affection made Kyoya's blood boil. "How in the world did you get my number?" Len asked curiously, because he hasn't given his number to anyone besides kyoya.

[A-Ah...uhm...] Tsuna hesitated, making Len quirk a brow at the phone. [I have no idea...I-It was just in my cell phone when I checked.] he said sheepishly as Len imagined him rubbing the back of his neck.

"so you just called a phone number you don't know." Len deadpanned him.

[I...wanted to make sure it was...you.] he mumbled towards the end. _Ah, he must be blushing._ Len thought with a smile, which was gone once he saw kyoya glaring at him. Then kyoya shot his arm out and took the phone, bringing it up to his ear with irritation.

"**Herbivore, we're busy. And I'll bite you to death if you try and interrupt us again.**" he threatened before closing the phone- not before Len heard the 'HIIIIE!' on the other end- and tossing it somewhere.

"Hn. **Kyoya**, that was childish." Len scolded him with a frown.

"You were paying too much attention to that herbivore on the phone." kyoya defended himself, probably sensing that Len was mad at him for doing that, while burying his head into Len's neck. Whoever this Tsu-chan was seemed to be a bigger threat then he thought, it was obvious that he had to eliminate whoever it was that was after what kyoya had clearly marked as HIS. _Maybe I need to make a lasting mark for everyone to see._ Kyoya thought, and decided that it was a wonderful idea. That would show the herbivores that Len was already taken. So kyoya then started to trail kiss's from Len's jaw down to his neck, biting Len harshly onto it to leave his mark, then to his shoulder as a small apology for getting him angry. No not for taking the phone from him, kyoya would never apologize for getting that herbivore away from Len, after all he had to make sure that the other understand that Len was HIS. And _only_ his.

Len sighed, _He's acting so cute like this~, how can I stay mad at him?_ He questioned himself. "Kyo~" Len mumbled while gripping Kyoya's hips and started to move his own against his.

"ah-!" kyoya gasped out with shudder, then bit his lip's to muffle a groan.

BUT, it seemed that fate didn't want kyoya to enjoy himself that evening. Because Len stopped, slid kyoya from his lap, and got up out of the tub. Kyoya stared at him for a moment in disbelief, then to irritation. Len looked back at kyoya from over his shoulder while wrapping a towel around his waist with a smirk. "Why, what's the matter? My dear Kyo-chan~?" he asked innocently as if he did not just give kyoya a hard on and left him there.

"Len." kyoya growled with furrowed brows at him. To which Len quirked a brow at him with a tilt of his head to the side. "What are you doing?"

"Getting out of the bathtub," he stated with a shrug, "Think of this as punishment for interrupting someone who's on the phone." Len said with a sadistic grin before taking his phone in hand, dialing Tsuna's number from the call history. "And don't worry about me it'll go down by itself. Also, if you try and get me back for doing this. Then I can guarantee you that I'll just make your squirm by not allowing you to touch me, and by me not touching you." and with that Len left the bathroom, leaving behind a frustrated kyoya who was now having regrets about closing the phone. Especially if it meant that he wouldn't be touched by his cousin...

He blames the herbivore on the other end.

* * *

The next day Len made it a point to leave earlier then kyoya, so that way he could use this time to spend time with Tsuna. Len made a decision to hang out with Tsuna at any free point he had, seeing as they didn't have class together and Tsuna always has something to do during that time.

So, here he was. Waiting outside Tsuna's gate to walk him to school, but Reborn came out of nowhere and invited him inside. Nana had squealed in delight and practically hugged him to death since she hadn't seen him in so long. Len suspected that reborn was enjoying him slowly suffocating.

"Len-chan~! Look how big you've grown!" Nana giggled out as Len slightly blushed at the complement. "Oh~ I remember when you use to be so TINY! Oh! And how Tsu-kun would stick to you like a little lost lamb! Oooooh you two were so cute!" she rambled while reminiscing the past of her son and Len. She then got out a photo album from nowhere, and started to show reborn the pictures as they waited for Tsuna to wake up.

"Hn." Len hummed as he checked the time on his phone before standing up. "Mama." Len said, getting Nana's attention. "I'll go wake up Tsu-chan so he isn't late. That way you can make something to eat while Tsu-chan gets ready." he suggested to which Nana agreed with. And with that Len went upstairs, two step's at a time, and arrived at Tsuna's door. He knocked twice before opening it slightly. "Tsu-chan?" he whispered while poking his head in and looking around. Opening the door more Len got a good look at the room, and was mildly shocked at how messy it was. "Hn...never thought he'd be this messy." he mumbled before maneuvering around the dirty clothes, empty can's, magazines, and the couple of plates here and there. He thought he saw a dirty magazine under something and made a note that he was going to burn later on. Len was about to shake him awake but stopped when he saw Tsuna's sleepy face,_ he didn't grow out that slightly feminine face. _Len thought with a soft smile as he sat down on the bed next to him, he ran his hand through Tsuna's hair which earned a pout in his sleep. He chuckled lightly at that and leaned down so he was just brushing his lip's to Tsuna's. He wondered if he should risk kissing him again and deepen it this time, he really did like the feel of Tsuna's lips on his.

Then Tsuna made a little moan out as he shifted slightly. And that's what made Len's decision for him, so he closed the small gap and kissed Tsuna tenderly. And he was surprised when Tsuna kissed back, but started to lose that thought when Tsuna wrapped his arms around Len's neck and kept kissing him. Len became slightly intoxicated by the softness of Tsuna's lips on his own, this was different from when he kissed kyoya, that may have been due to the fact that kyoya wasn't really gentle with anything, but oh well. Then Len snapped out of it and pulled back with a blush as he stared down at his little rabbit. But it seemed that Tsuna was still asleep, and kissed back out of instincts, then let out a small whimper from the lost of contact. _….I should leave... _he thought while slowly taking Tsuna's arms off from around his neck, but Tsuna didn't seem to like that since he just put his arm's around his neck tighter and buried his head into his neck, making Len fall to be laying beside him in bed, and kept sleeping.

"...Len..." he mumbled while pressing his body closer to Len's, making said person blush more from the contact. _God, I forgot Tsuna liked to cuddle when he slept._ Len thought with a small groan, taking a deep breath Len decided that he should probably wake Tsuna up before something happens. _And Tsuna saying my name when hes asleep doesn't...exactly help. _He thought while patting Tsuna's cheek.

"Tsu-chaaaaan~" Len whispered then started to poke his side, making Tsuna mumble and squirm, earning a small laugh from Len. "Sawada Tsunayoshi is adorable." Len said a little louder, that got Tsuna to bolt right up in his bed with a furious blush. He was still clutching onto Len's neck, so at the moment he was sitting on Len's lap...in his boxers. "Morning Tsu-chan, I didn't now you wore such adorable boxers." Len teased.

"UWAH!?" Tsuna yelled as he let go of Len's neck and fell back, making him hit his head on the wall harshly. "I-ITE!" he yelped while holding his head as he rolled around his bed before falling off and hitting the floor.

Len quickly went over and helped him up with a small chuckle. _He really is cute even with his 'dame' nature._ He thought while petting the area Tsuna hit his head. "You alright Tsu-chan?" Len asked curiously. Tsuna nodded at him while finally realizing that Len was at his house...in his room...while Tsuna was just in boxers. Tsuna blushed furiously as his eyes widened and slowly looked over to Len, who was watching him with amusement, as he also started to recall the dream he just had about kissing his best friend, and that said friend kissed back willingly. "Tsu-chan?"

"HIIIE!" Tsuna yelped with a jolt then looked at Len. "H-Hai?" he asked nervously, thankfully he didn't get too aroused by that dream that he got a hard on or anything. That would be embarrassing to the point that Tsuna would have died.

"You only have about-" Len flipped his phone open, "-20 minutes to get ready and get to school before you're considered late." he informed him. And so Tsuna became frantic as he started to run around getting dressed while at the same time going to brush his teeth. But Len on the other hand was staring at his phone in wonder, was he really in Tsuna's room that long? _I guess we kissed longer then I thought._ He mused with a sigh and got up. Then headed back down stairs, halfway down he caught Tsuna by the scruff of his shirt so he wouldn't face plant the floor again. "You really have to be careful, Tsu-chan."

"ahaha..." Tsuna laughed sheepishly as he ran the rest of the way into the kitchen, scarfing down his breakfast and running out the door just as Len past the gate to his home. He grabbed Len's hand in his and dragged his friend all the way to school. Len was silently laughing the whole time, even though he knew he shouldn't, at Tsuna's panicked face.

Once they arrived Len escorted Tsuna to class as they talked, planning on what they should do for the sudden sleep over that Nana had dropped on them. Again, Len glared at the teacher to make sure Tsuna wasn't wronged before going about his duty's. As he walked down the hall, he spotted a boy with silver hair parted in the middle, a scowl in place, a red shirt under the school uniform, belt's and bracelets along with a necklace. He passed by him with a glare that Len returned, before stopping in front of 1-A and going in.

Len had this nagging feeling that he should know who that was, but ignored it in favor of going back to patrolling the hall's. But it just kept coming back at him, which was honestly getting really annoying to him, so he headed towards the reception room with haste. When Len was old enough to get his motor skill's back, the first thing he had done was get notebook's and filled them all in with anything he could remember about the storyline at the time. Each was focused on one topic Including information on the characters (Birthday's, like's, dislikes, Etc. included as small side notes) were in the orange sunset notebook. Important event's, like the arc's or anything that Len deemed important, were in the red notebook that had tornadoes on it. Main bad guy's were in the purple one with a mist design on it. Diagram's of important objects were in the blue rain patterned one. Mafia family's in the indigo cloud pattern, The Arcobaleno's in the yellow one with the sun and finally weapons and such in the green lightning patterned one. Len briefly wondered if it was a coincidence that his mother got him those notebook's when he asked for some. He put them away safely just in case he needed to know something, he was never going to actually use any of them until he absolutely needed to look something up. Well there was that and he had completely forgot about all of them a few week's later. When his mother died he had taken his notebook's and had hidden them in a safe box he own before he had left for china, once back he had asked kyoya if he could store the orange one in the reception room since he wanted at least one of them near. The rest were safely stored in a box under the tatami mat, the box itself was a portal that could only bring you what you stored inside. It was programmed to both Len's DNA and flames s only he could use it.

A present from Verde for not only all the data he had gotten from Len, but for also being allowed to test a few things on him with Len's consent.

"Hn, it seems we have a new student at school." Len commented as he opened the door, making kyoya look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that so?" kyoya questioned to which Len nodded at. Kyoya furrowed his brows at this and shifted through the clutter on his desk for something. He glanced up at Len, who took a key out from his pocket and unlocked the drawer he used, and quirked a brow at the notebook. "You never told me what that was." he muttered while looking through a few files to find what he needed.

"Hn. And I intend to keep it that way." he muttered back while flipping through the book. Kyoya frowned at him as he finally found the file under all that paperwork. Opening it and looking through it.

"Gokudera, Hayato." kyoya read out as he spun slightly in his chair. "Born and raised in Italy, came here to further his education..." kyoya looked very unimpressed as he stared at the file he got from the principle. He tossed it into the trashcan and decided to go and take a nap on the couch, which to him meant resting his head on Len's lap. "Wake me if you need anything."

"Hn." Len hummed. Now that he has a name he could look it up, and sure enough this Hayato was in the main character's section._ Hn, so this guy is suppose to be Tsuna's storm guardian and right-hand man? Why didn't I write down what he does?_ He thought in confusion. He figured that he probably didn't deem it important enough to jot down, _And going by this, then Gokudera Hayato has an unhealthy obsession to Tsuna after his life was saved by him, practically clung to him as well, scares the crap outta him daily with his dynamite, and is usually the cause of Tsuna's stress. But he's loyal to both Tsuna and the family, even if he constantly fights with them- mostly the 'rain'- and would do anything to protect his beloved juudaime. Obsessed with the extraterrestrial, has something called the Gokudera alphabet or something akin to that. Smarter then any other student his age and has a short temper._ He snorted at that last part. He was fine with him being loyal, and didn't necessarily care if he got along with the others, but being clingy to Tsuna?

Nope. Len would not tolerate this.

Sighing, Len closed the book and ran his hand through his hair while thinking on whether or not he should try and get along with Hayato for Tsuna's sake. _Or I could just kick his ass. _He thought with a small smirk. Glancing down at kyoya, Len started to pet his hair softly which made kyoya smile slightly in his sleep. After a bit Len decided that he should go back to patrolling, and maybe find Kusakabe to do Kyoya's work, so with that in mind he gently lifted Kyoya's head from his lap and put him down on the couch. Then silently locked his book back into the drawer before slipping out of the room.

There wasn't much to do for him, that was until the bell for lunch rang, startling Len as he took his phone out to check the time. _Wao, time is really escaping me today, isn't it?_ he thought in shock, because he swore only a few minutes passed. Then again he did take the long way around to the reception room so he could beat people up on the way, and he also ran into that mochida bastard and made sure to beat him up to the point that he couldn't walk for a few week's. Then he also had to beat up some prefect's who thought he was imitating kyoya to be disrespectful,_ that was fun._ Then having to read up on Gokudera, and thinking about what to do about him.

* * *

_**BOOM!**_

Len stopped as he heard something explode. He narrowed his eyes as ran towards the sound's of something exploding, along with yelling and a familiar voice yelling 'REBORN! I'LL PUT OUT THE FUSES WITH MY DYING WILL!'. Len's eyes slightly widened in panic at hearing Tsuna's voice so near the explosions. _TSUNA!_ He thought as he started to full out run until he reached the door that lead outside. He saw some smoke coming form the side of the school and headed that way, only to see three very cliché gang related seniors seeming to be threatening Tsuna and the silver head.

"This requires some punishment." the one with his hair held back with a headband said with a smirk.

"You're only allowed to cut starting senior year." another with braised hair and a ridicules necklace on said.

"How many front teeth do you want broken?" the final one with a metal baseball bat and a hat asked while he grinned smugly. Tsuna started to back away in fear as Gokudera glared at them, but before anyone could moved Len had already moved and brutally smashed the one with the bat head to the ground with his staff, and was now currently sitting on top of him while resting his staff on his shoulder and tapping his finger to his chin. The two seniors were startled and backed away slightly, while Tsuna looked relieved, and Gokudera looked on with a scowl.

"Skipping class when the bell had already rung, Not wearing the uniform properly or at all, having a weapon, threatening the safety of student's of nami-chuu, wearing a hat on school grounds, wearing clothing that have a gang's insignia on it, trying to issue punishment without being apart of or informing the committee, explosives on school grounds, cigarettes, crowding, and finally-" Len stopped tapping his chin and stood up with an icy glare. "-Threatening Sawada, Tsunayoshi. You have broken numerous rules of the school, along with my own personal one, and for that you will be beaten to death." and without another word Len started to beat them to the brink of death.

Tsuna wasn't sure if he wanted to be in awe or in fear with how brutal Len was being with the seniors. He knew Len would get mad when anyone tried anything with him, but he never imagined that Len could do this much damage, he really did resemble the skylark when he was like this. And once he was done he phoned someone before going over to Tsuna -completely ignoring Gokudera- and looked him over.

"Tsu-chan! Are you alright? I heard explosions!" Len asked with concern in his tone and a small frown as he spun Tsuna around to see for any injury's. Tsuna just blushed at seeing Len paying so much attention to his body, and it deepened when he was spun around to come face to face with him.

"A-Ah...I-I'm fine..." he mumbled sheepishly.

"OI!" the two turned around to see Gokudera fuming as he glared at Len. Said person only raised an uninterested brow at him before turning back to Tsuna. That just made Gokudera angrier as he marched up to him, clasped Len's shoulder and made him turn. "OI! I'M TALKING TO YOU BASTARD!"

"H-HIIE! G-GOKUDERA-KUN! STOP!" Tsuna yelled horrified that Len was being threatened.

Len on the other hand was looking very annoyed by him, he looked him up and down before striking out at him halfheartedly, Gokudera dodged by leaping back a few steps. "Herbivore, you're not in dress code, and for that you will be beaten to death." he said threateningly while brandishing his staff and pointing it to Gokudera's throat. They stared at each other for a few moment's, a clash of will's to see who the superior of the two was. Eventually Gokudera broke eye-contact making Len smirk slightly and was ready to hit him, but then Tsuna sneezed behind him. Quickly putting away his weapon, Len turned and picked Tsuna up and headed inside. "I have a spare uniform inside, it's not your size, but its better then nothing. I don't want you getting a cold." he explained when Tsuna was about to protest.

"OI! PUT JUUDAIME DOWN!" Gokudera yelled, but Len was already gone with Tsuna.

Gokudera growled in irritation at the unknown student who just took his boss away.

"You shouldn't do that, unless you want Tsuna to hate you." reborn commented as he jumped down from the tree, he had to hide when Len came or he would be attacked, and onto Gokudera's shoulder. At the questioning look sent his way reborn decided he should probably explain. "The one who just took Tsuna away is Hibari, Len. And he's the childhood friend of dame-tsuna, in fact he's his best friend and Right-hand man." Reborn said with an approving smile, he said 'Dame' because Len wasn't in earshot of him, seeing that his no-good student was able to make a powerful ally without even trying. At the information Gokudera gaped in disbelief while staring at the place where the two disappeared. First, because he wasn't the right hand man for his juudaime. Second, he couldn't believe that Tsuna was friends with someone so violent. Third, and finally the amount of- was it PRIDE?!- coming from Reborn's tone when he talked about him. Gokudera grit his teeth.

"Tch, I don't care if he was friends with juudaime. I don't trust someone so violent to protect the family." he grumbled while heading inside.

* * *

Meanwhile Len was trying very hard to restrain himself from full out attacking Tsuna by having his back turned to him. When he had kicked a whole class out of their room so Tsuna could change into the borrowed clothing, he didn't expect this. The clothes really were TOO big on Tsuna, the pants fell down and his shirt reached just above Tsuna's knees, the collar still showed Tsuna's collar bone and part of his chest. It made it look like he wasn't wearing anything but the shirt.

"E-En-chan?" Tsuna questioned innocently with a small tilt of his head, a small blush still there from his earlier embarrassment.

All in all, Tsuna looked very desirable.

_You cannot attack your best friend, you cannot attack your best friend, you will NOT ravish him_, Len thought as he glanced over his shoulder at him. He eyed his small Tsu-chan's exposed legs and tiny form and quickly turned back around as a blush rose to his face. _Don't attack, don't attack, don't bite his neck, or trail kissed up his soft looking thighs, running hands up and down his sides, or pick up the shirt to see his naked body, tease him to hear his small moans, taste every inch of him as he squirm's and says my name-_ Len covered his face and crouched as he felt his blush deepen and started to get that feeling in his lower region.

"Uwah! En-chan's face is so RED!" Tsuna yelled as he was now in front of Len, he balanced on the ball of his feet and uncovered Len's face by holding his wrists. Len had his stoic face on with the blush as he stared at Tsuna, trying not to think have his thought's go down that way. Tsuna put his hand to Len's forehead to check his temperature, while Len's eyes roamed downwards. That deceptive shirt making it look like Tsuna had nothing on underneath and was currently riding up Tsuna's thighs- along with his goddamn boxer's- making him look more irresistible. _I regret this..._ he thought, then sighed. _Might as well make the most of this._ And with that thought Len took his phone out and took a picture of Tsuna. "Eh?"

"...I don't have a picture of you yet." he mumbled back. Tsuna did an 'o' expression and nodded as he frowned before putting their foreheads together to check more accurately. He never noticed the conflict going on in Len's mind.

* * *

**Poor poor len...-snickers- ahhh this is gonna be fun~! xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eheh~! hey guy's~!**

**You have no IDEA how much i laughed when i saw my reviews reached 69. the first thing that came to my head was 'OH MUKURO'S IN MY REVIEWS!' which made me think of a dancing pineapple. and that just made me laugh too much.**

**anime'sguest: OH NO! COME BACK~! XD**

**crazyyetgreat: Because thats how Len is! xD his shippableness is what makes him lovable!**

**NeitherSaneNorInsane: haha~ no, i'll more then likely have some lemon scenes in the future. just have to pick on who len will lose his virginity to first. (NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO GIVE LEN'S VIRGINITY AWAY! D'x )**

**AllyKrau: Nufufufu~ thank's~!**

**TsunaMoe: YES! PROTECT YOUR TUNA FISH!**

**uniquemangalover: I automatically thought of lussuria when i saw 'FABULOUS' for some odd reason...BUT THANK YOU!**

**ImmaFanficLover: len's a guy~ (always been one), and that's because i thought it would be fun if len was both uke/seme with Kyoya. takin turn's being dominant and submissive, mostly because the way i made len would never allow him to be the uke for long. and seeing how kyoya is...well it's the same situation.**

**Silverstien: Why, you are very much welcome.**

**Wingman1995: REBORN! THANKING YOU WITH MY DYING WILL! (GO tsuna!)**

**Runriran: thats because Tsuna is a small animal, so it stand to reason that len would try and protect his little tuna fish. he still love kyoya, but it was very rude of him to interrupt a phone call.**

**And i would like to ask you guy's a question about len's part in the story. Do you think it would be better to have him as one of the guardian's that's not part of the actual story? or work for the Varia, since he has cloud flames and all, instead so he's still involved with the mafia? Or do you even want him involved with that mafia? because i've already have an outline for him for all of these scenarios, and i just wanted your opinion. or if there are any other part's you think len could do then let me know~.**

**Disclaimers. you've read them.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Dream or...?

_Hn, so let's see. I beat up that piece of shit teacher of Tsuna's that tried to get him, and Gokudera, expelled for a very stupid reason. So, he's in the intense care of the hospital and won't be out for a while. Tsuna made a new friend name Yamamoto Takeshi, I haven't met the guy yet, because kyoya has become very clingy to me lately and won't let me out of his sight, and it seemed that Tsuna saved his life so now their best of friends- much to Gokudera's annoyance- and Len was perfectly fine with him since he wasn't so obsessed with Tsuna like Gokudera is._ Len smirked as he remembered Tsuna telling him on how Gokudera would try and start something with Takeshi, but said person would only laugh it off as a joke. Len was writing in a small leather journal that he had decided to keep a record of what he's done, he started once he had gotten back to nami-chuu. _Tsuna refused to tell me about what he called 'the Russian roulette' incident, I'll ask him later. Tsuna also got a new residence In his home, a little boy in a cow suit and a afro that has grenades and a bazooka that cane make him older- I had to look him up to see if he was important to the story, apparently so- and was persistent on trying to kill reborn. Takeshi took a test so reborn could see his skill's, some of the school grounds were destroyed so that made kyo angry and he bit everyone in sight to death for a few day's. Then I got sick for a bit, I don't remember what Tsuna told me. Something about poison cooking, something about a girl who was crazy and almost drowned before he saved her, and he muttered something about 'EXTREME'. Then he avoided me a whole day for some odd reason, but I swear I saw a talking skull on his arm that said 'I have a secret crush on-' but hew covered it up, he looked at me with scared eyes for some reason, before I could see the rest._ Len stopped in his writing, staring at what he wrote with a growl. He remembered that Tsuna was suppose to have a crush on Kyoko and all, thats how the story was suppose to go, but it didn't mean he liked it. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, glancing up from the windowsill he was occupying. He was waiting for the meeting to start with kyoya, it was about the club's and whatnot. _Anyway, it also seemed that he met a perverted doctor named Shammal, he seemed to only work with women and refused to go anywhere near the male population...now I don't have to worry about him touching Tsu-chan._

"Len." kyoya mumbled, making Len look up to see that pretty much everyone was here. So he shut his journal and decided to pay attention as kyoya came and leaned at the same window he was at then listened in as the rest of the representatives for every other club's discussed things, like the funding for their activity's- to which kyoya was the one setting them-, event's coming up, asking permission for some joint school events, etc.

"I'm surprised you're not biting people to death." Len mumbled as he put his head on Kyoya's shoulder. The students at school all knew who Len was by now, and how close the two 'brothers' were- but they didn't know how close they actually got- but said nothing in fear of being either bitten or beaten. Len also now had his own fan-club, which was hell bent on keeping Tsuna away from their idol since he took all of Len's attention.

"Hn, someone needs to make sure these herbivores are put in their place." he responded while laying his head on top of Len's. He took a deep breath, inhaling the cherry blossoms shampoo that Len used, before exhaling and snuggling into his hair. He had to wonder what it was with Len and his fascination with sakura's, lotus's, and sheep. Because Len had been buying stuff animals that were all sheep's, he even got a fluffy towel that had a sheep head embroidered at the end, with a small tail at the other.

"As written on this handout, these are the room assignments for the fall quarter committees." a student said as he handed the paper out to each head.

"EH~~~, what is this?!" a girl yelled out as she looked at the paper, startling the two besides her and gaining both the prefect's attention's. "Some committee will be using the reception room. That's sly! Who's that!?" she questioned, making everyone in the room nervous as they glanced the Hibari's.

"That's for the disciplinary committee!" the boy to her left whisper yelled at her in alarm, making the girl cover her mouth in fear.

"Do you have any objection?" kyoya asked coolly as he stared at her. She stood up quickly and started to bow repeatedly.

"NO! ABSOLUTLY NOT! I...I'M VERY SORRY, HIBARI-SAMA!"

"Then, please continue." kyoya replied as he turned back to looking outside. Len sighed as he snuggled closer to kyoya, yawning with a small tear at the edge of his eyes as he looked around the room with a bored expression. His eyes landed on the three-THREE-members from the 'Tree planting committee', making Len narrow his eyes at them.

"But isn't it weird for a committee to use the reception room?" one of them said smugly as he looked to the other two.

"you think so too, Nocchi?"

"I sense some conspiracy."

Kyoya looked over at the three with distaste, "Are you from friendship committee?" he questioned, "I thought we'd only have one representative from each committee." he stated.

"We're special!"

"Yeah! We have to do a lot of important things!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Like planting trees, and dealing with global warming!"

Each put their own input of- according to Len- dumb ass reasons. Len scowled at them as he sat up straighter.

"You herbivore's do nothing all day long but fiddle on your computers, and flaunt around acting superior to others because you think you are doing something noble." Len said with a small hint of disgust in his monotone voice. The three glared at him, not seeming to sense the deadly aura coming from him. "We of the committee on the other hand protect Namimori from threats, we keep order so you can sleep peacefully, we stay up day and night to ensure it happens, keeping the yakuza in line, prevent death's, and keep the influence of drugs from the street's. Once you have done more then that, then be sure to inform us."

And with that the room went silent. Most of the students were looking at the two in awe and fear. The Tree planting committee still glowered at him, making Len sigh in disappointment at their stupidity. Len brought his phone out, took a picture of the three and sent it to Kusakabe with instruction's. No sooner had it gone out, the man himself appeared with another disciplinary member, latching onto the shoulder of the three and started to dragged them out even as they yelled and protest in fear.

"Since you are so special, then you shall have special treatment." Len commented as if he didn't just send those three to their death's.

* * *

A little later kyoya and Len were watching as the committee members beat up the three tree friends in boredom.

"Weak." kyoya mumbled before yawning, Len agreeing with a hum. He then got out of Kyoya's grip, which elected a small growl from him, and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to go take a nap in the reception room." Len mumbled with a yawn. As he walked he thought on the dream that's been plaguing him lately. With a sigh he continued on his way, not wanting to really recall the dream's. They jump from one event to another, each one with a new face popping up that Len didn't remember. He's thought about looking them up in his journal, but then he didn't want to at the same time. Something kept telling him not to, and that he honestly shouldn't be involved.

The latest dream's had to do with a boy around Kyoya's age, one red eye with the kanji for '1' In it, and the other a deep blue. His face wasn't clear, but Len did hear a strange laugh and a pineapple shaped hair style. Another had to do with a young adult that had white messy hair, a purple tattoo under his left eye, and always smiling. He was always eating something sweet, like marshmallows. Then there were the red fire like eyes with a flickering red flame that seemed to radiate anger. Len thought that maybe he was just having weird dreams again. He did use to have them as a child, It usually involved a baby in bandages along with others dressed similar to it.

Len reached the room and crept inside towards the couch, coughing into his hand as he did. He looked to see a small splatter of blood and, with a grimace, wiped his hand clean with his deep red with a gold dragon at the edge handkerchief. _It seems my condition is making a comeback. _Len thought with a frown, the last time this happened was last year when he was still with Fong. Said baby became a mother hen once he found out about Len's slowly, VERY slowly, failing body overtime. The amount of remedy's that Fong had made Len drink, eat, and sit through were so frequent that he never wanted to be near any type of medicine ever again. "Shouldn't let Kyo or Tsuna see this." he mumbled while putting it away, then laid down to take a nap.

* * *

**Len was surrounded by his friends, who all looked like they had just survived a battle, looking down at him with tears in their eyes. They were inside a now ruined mansion, mafioso's stood around in a daze type trance. An old man with six other men surrounding him before going off to help any who were hurt. Len was bleeding to death, when he looked at himself he saw that the whole left side of his middle seemed to have been missing from multiple puncture wound's, another such puncture was on the right side of his chest where a lung was located. To his right was his cousin, Kyoya, who look livid and close to tears as he held Len's hand, promising death to whoever did this to him. Tsuna was at his other side trying not to cry, but the tears still went down his cheek's that cut through the grime and blood already on him. Looking around he found that Takeshi wasn't anywhere to be found, but he had the feeling that something bad had happened to him. Gokudera was next to Tsuna with a solemn look as he stared at Tsuna's hand's that were trying to stop the bleeding, he hand rested on Tsuna's shoulder before turning to yell at Sasagawa Ryohei who was yelling back and had yellow looking flames coming from his hands, that were over his chest, saying that nothing would work. He felt like there was one more person missing from the group, which was strange, because he doesn't know who.**

** Len would look past his friends to another group of people that seemed familiar, but he's never met them. A man with long silver hair yelling into a phone as he would glance worriedly at him from time to time, a sword attached to his arm that he swung around every time he yelled out a 'VOOOOI!'. A boy around their age, if not a little older, with blond hair that covered his eyes, a tiara on his head who had come over to stand over Gokudera. Watching intently with a frown, Len guessed that if he could see his brows then they would be furrowed in anger. Stranger yet he thought it was weird not seeing a smile on his face. A very flamboyant man with a green mow-hawk and the rest of his head shaven, red sunglasses and wearing a feather lined jacket was next to Ryohei having his own yellow flames light. A silent man with a weird spiky hairstyle and piercing's not knowing what to do as he just stared, and finally a baby floating in the air covered in a purple cloak that hid his body and half of his face seeming to try and come to terms with something. The man who yelled out 'VOOI!' a lot cringed away from the phone when a deep voice yelled at him from the other end.**

** Len chuckled, but it sounded like choking with the blood oozing out of his mouth, when the silver haired man would walk over towards him. He was making a strange face that didn't suit him.**

** "Voooi!" the man would said as he knelt next to him and put the phone to Len's ear, "The fucking shitty boss wants to talk to you." he grunted with a weird tone. Making Len laugh slightly again, only to cough violently. Causing the mans face to screw his eyes shut in frustration, taking a deep breath as he looked down at him.**

** "H-Haha...W-What's...with the f-face...Shark c-commander...?" Len wheezed out as the man frowned painfully and flicked his head weakly.**

** "Voi! Just hurry up and fucking talk, that way we can fucking treat you sooner you goddamn Hitsuji!" Len hummed at that, then turned his head slightly to lean into the phone.**

** "...Hey...Boss man..." Len mumbled out as he closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath and letting it out shakily. It was silent as Len waited for a response, the whole time having a hard time breathing, he vaguely thought that maybe his boss didn't hear him.**

** [...Fucking Sheep...] the deep voice said mumbled, Len hummed for him to continue. [The fuck is this the shark it telling me about you dying?]**

** "...Haha...L-Like im going...to die f-from something like...this..." he huffed out with a pained smile even if it couldn't be seen. "Be better in...n...no time...Just...a little s-sleepy..." he bit his lip to prevent from yelling out from a shot of pain went through his body. There was a grunt in response at the other end as it went back to silence. "...'m...F-Fine...Don't worry..."**

** [The fuck you are...The shitty shark said you were stabbed by ice-glaciers coming from the goddamn ground.]**

** "Hn...O-Over...reacting."**

** "VOI! IT'S NOT OVER REACTING YOU FUCKING SHEEP!" the man in questioned yelled at him. He received a scoff from him, "VOI!STOP ACTING LIKE IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL!"**

** "E-Even so...I'd rather you not...overreact..." Len mumbled before coughing again, the action making his wounds become agitated. "Be back to work...few week's...m-maybe..."**

** [That's a fucking lie and you know it.] was the replied grumble.**

** "fuu..." Len breathed out as he stared at the ceiling. "...cya...Bossy...tell t-the stupid f-frog...that he's allowed... t-to take off t-that damn hat..."**

** […..Rest in peace, Len.] he muttered with a bit of something in his tone.**

** Len only smiled as he hummed in acknowledgment, "Thank's...for everything...even if you DID t-try and...kill my T-Tsu-chan." Len retorted before he hung up. His vision started to go black by this time as his eyes traveled to kyoya and Tsuna.**

** "T-Tsunayoshi...K-Kyoya..." he coughed out as the two leaned in closer, giving him their attention. "...K-Kyo...Promise...to not do...anything...r-rash...and protect Tsuna f-for me?"**

** "Len-" kyoya started with frustrating tears welling up in his eyes.**

** "Kyo...Promise." Len said while staring at him, he smiled when kyoya nodded then looked to Tsuna with a painful smile, a tear rolling down his cheek as he remembered the time they met. "Tsu-chan..."**

** "Y-Yeah?" Tsuna hiccuped out.**

** "Promise...me...to be the greatest v-vongola...boss..."**

** "I-I promise! J-Just stop talking! W-we still have to get you to the H-Hospital!" Tsuna begged as his shaking hands still tried to stop Len from bleeding out. "T-Then we'll be able t-to go-" he choked on this part, "-Go and g-get ice-cream like usual!"**

** "Hn...N-Not...t-this time...Tsuna...yoshi..." his eyes started to close despite the frantic yelling of everyone, it didn't bother him since they started to fade away. Who knew the second time he would die was surprisingly pleasant. But as they did the baby with the bandages appeared in front of him, a void of black all around, tilting his head to the side.**

** "It's you again...Always appearing in my dreams..." he mumbled as his pacifier glowed, his head dipped to indicate that he was looking at it, before looking at him again. "Interesting..."**

* * *

Len woke up gasping as he bolted up right, looking around to see where he was. _What was that?_ He thought in wonder, _who the hell were they? And why was I being called a sheep?...and what's with that baby?_ Len thought in confusion as he heard something and looked over the couch just in time to see Tsuna in his dying will mode, using a green slipper to hit Kyoya's head. Dream forgotten for now, Len stared in confusion at what he had just saw. Kyoya staggered a bit as he held his head, an aura of anger radiating off of him. When he lifted his head he didn't seem mad to the untrained eye, but Len saw the anger in his eyes.

"Can I kill you?" kyoya asked dangerously. Len took a moment to register what kyoya just said to Tsuna, he frowned at that. He was about to get up and tell kyoya to not hurt Tsuna, but then a wave of pain hit him from inside his body, which made him sit back down with a small grunt as he covered his mouth as he coughed slightly. _Shit... _he thought as some more blood came out and quickly wiped away the evidence on his pants. Ah now that he looked around, Gokudera and Yamamoto were unconscious on the floor. _What the hell are they doing in here?_ Len thought.

"That's enough." a squeaky voice rang out. Len looked to see that reborn had arrived and was slightly smirking. "You're strong after all." he commented with a satisfied smirk.

_Well now I know who to go after._ Len though in irritation as he figured Tsuna and the rest were only here because reborn probably tricked them. _Damn Arcobaleno._

"I don't know who you are, But im very much irritated right now." kyoya said uninterested to the baby. "Would you sit there and wait for me?" he asked as he made to go and hit Tsuna but was blocked by reborn. Len didn't need to worry, because reborn would never let his student be beaten to death...mostly because that would be a hassle to reborn. Kyoya's eyes widened in excitement, "Wow. You're amazing."

Then reborn put some shades on and pulled a bomb out. "Let's break up." then it exploded. Filling the room with smoke. Kyoya and Len coughed as the smoke went into their lungs until it all evaporated out the opened window.

"Fucking Reborn." Len coughed out as he got up from the couch. Kyoya seemed to have finally noticed that Len was awake since he came over and rubbed his back, while sitting him down onto his lap.

"Len, are you alright?" kyoya questioned softly while holding Len's chin so they were face to face. Len nodded as he took a deep breath, only to turn his head away to cover his mouth as he cough again with the pain shooting through him again. Kyoya frowned and snuggled into him with worry, "No, you're not." he mumbled while hugging him tightly, "You were crying again."

"I was?" Len mumbled with furrowed brows.

"Len, this is the third time this week that you've woken up crying. whats wrong?" kyoya asked while pecking a kiss to Len's lips, only to pull back when he tasted something metallic. Kyoya took Len's wrist and opened his hand to see the small platters of blood, then looked at Len with a serious face demanding an answer from him. Len shrugged his shoulder's to both the spoken and unspoken question's, he didn't even remember what it was that he dreamed about, and he didn't want to worry him by telling him.

"hn...I'm fine kyoya." Len mumbled while putting their foreheads together.

"That coughing say's different." kyoya growled out, "How long has your condition been acting up again?"

"Don't worry, not long, I'll just take my medicine...and some pain killers and I'll be good as new." Len sighed out with another yawn. Kyoya didn't like that answer one bit, so he picked Len up and started to head out of the room, intent on going home and making sure that Len went to bed early. "Hnnn? Kyo-chan? Where are we going and why are you carrying me?" Len questioned as he watched kyoya pull out his cellphone and dial a number. "Oi~!" Len yelled as he poked Kyoya's cheek, only for his cousin to start nibbling on his finder instead of answering him.

"Kusakabe, I'll be leaving with Len. The school will be as I left it by tomorrow or you will be bitten to death." he threatened then snapped the phone shut as they reached the front.

"Kyoya!" Len hissed as he struggled to get down, only making kyoya tighten his grip on him. "Kyoya I said I was fine!" he growled out before coughing violently again into his hand, this time there was enough blood for it to slip through his fingers. He felt kyoya pick up his speed and was pretty much jogging now.

"**You. Aren't. Fine.**" kyoya hissed out through a clenched jaw. "**Shut. it.**" he stopped Len from talking. Len huffed out in annoyance as he glared up at kyoya, but then sighed as his face went back to being a stoic one.

For the first time since Len's mother died, kyoya was worried about Len's health. The first time he had ever witnessed Len's condition first hand was horrifying, they were at the park- because their mother's insisted that they go somewhere other then his backyard- playing with a ball. He was enjoying himself for once since it was Len that he was playing with, but that was soon wiped away when out of nowhere Len fell to his knees, clutching his chest and middle, before throwing up blood. Kyoya ran up to him to see what happened, but then when he reached him he froze, Len's right eye was turning...black. Like a deep abyss that would suck you in if you let it, a trail of black liquid went down from that eye. Kyoya had taken Len back to his house to his aunt, who had started freaking out when she saw Len's condition, after he had cleaned up Len's eye. By the time they were back Len's eye was back to normal. Kyoya questioned him about it later, but it seemed that Len didn't know what he was talking about, so he dropped it. Kyoya hadn't said a word about it to anyone.

They arrived at the house in record time, kyoya all but practically broke the door down by kicking it just because he thought it was a waste of time to unlock it. Quickly going to the living room and dropping Len off on the couch, kyoya went over to the kitchen where Len kept his medication before coming. He gave Len the pill's as he held a glass of water in his other hand, the younger of the two grimaced as he looked at the medication before popping it into his mouth, swallowing, before taking the glass from kyoya to wash the taste down.

"Hn...Happy?" Len mumbled as he took off his school shirt, that was now covered in blood from his damn condition- and carelessly threw it somewhere, leaving him shirtless.

"Not until you are better." kyoya responded while laying his head on Len's shoulder. "I was sure you were better by now..."

"Kyo," Len sighed out with a small smile. "you know I'll never be fine...Aunty told you about it, right?" kyoya nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around Len's body. "Hn...Then you know I'm going to keep producing large amounts of blood." Len mumbled. Kyoya didn't say anything, mostly because he was concerned that Len could die from this one day. "Don't worry kyo...It's not like I'll die or anything." he chuckled, but kyoya didn't find it the least bit amusing.

"Len!" kyoya shouted, surprising Len. Kyoya never shout's, no matter how angry he get's at anything. "This is _**NOT**_ a laughing matter! Yo could die from this for all I know! If you have another attack then you have to tell me _**immediately**_! No matter **what** I am doing, you come and find _**me**_ or _**Kusakabe**_!" he ordered as he sat up and stared straight into Len's eyes.

Len stared back at him with wide eyes, processing what kyoya just yelled at him, before nodding slowly. Kyoya held his gaze for a moment longer before relaxing, and going back to hugging him. Len felt bad because he never told his cousin that, instead of over producing blood like he and his mother told him, that he was slowly dieing...again. Tsuna didn't know anything about this, not even that he was sick. _Hopefully I never have to tell them._ He thought in worry before yelping as kyoya bit him on his neck.

"AGH! KYOYA?!"

"Hn. You were spacing out, and your shirtless, you expect me not to bite your neck that was just begging me to do it." kyoya mumbled as he licked the spot. Making Len shudder with a blush.

"But kyo I'm sick! You don't bite a sick person!"

"You've taken your medication."

"Kyoya go back to school." Len sighed out.

"No, I have to make sure you're alright."

"Do you see me coughing?"

"No, but I need to check every inch of your body." kyoya mumbled into Len's ear before flickering his tongue out. Len squirmed a bit, trying not to let kyoya know how much of this was a turn on.

"We're in the living room."

"Don't care."

And with that, kyoya had a very pleasurable night with Len. Even if they never did go all the way- there was no way kyoya was going to do that to Len if he didn't want to- he still enjoyed the sound of Len moaning out his name and begging for more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello~ so some of you actually gave your opinion on where len stands. and i thought it was a good point to put len in the varia, that way the story doesn't get too screwed up! and one of you actually asked me to put len with Xanxus or Squalo...so...i could test run it during that whole thing. you can still give options to len's standing, because it won't be official until a chapter or so before the Varia arc.**

**crazyyetgreat: yup~**

**anime'sguest: ITS NOT OFFICIAL YET! SO DON'T WORRY! (flippin coins over here to decide)**

**TsunaMoe: but shamal doesn't work on men!? and that only works for mukuro and chrome because they were technically the same person...in a sense.**

**Putri Luna: *shrugs* because i have a feeling that i'll make len attack him if he hangs around tsuna too much...**

**uniquemangalover: Alright! here you go!**

**phoenixfyre2552: i know~ stupid key's sometimes don't work. And i'm not sure in the end...Kinda leaning towards a threesome...but a foursome? who would be the fourth?**

**wingman1995: Len: "...I don't talk like that." *glares* "A-Ah~ E-En-chan. please don't beat people up." "Hn. if you wish Tsu-chan."**

**YuujouKami: Nufufufufu~ you'll just have to wait and fins out~~. And yes, it was mentioned in like the first few chapter's that it was brought over from his first life. and thanks for the opinion~!**

**AllyKaru: yes! yes i did~! xD good one.**

**MysteryReader: its Byakuran's song Called "PARADE"...I love it.**

**MysteryReviewer: He already found out. just kinda lazy on writing it at the moment. i'll make that chapter into an Omake.**

**Runriran: Hn, i thought so too so that's more then likely what i'll do, but i'll wait for other's opinion's.**

**Neh~ Neh~ Len you should actually say something to the readers~**

**Len: hn.**

**...thats not really saying anything...but ok.**

**DISCLAIMER! KHR= NONONONONONONOOOO~! Oc's= yup~**

* * *

Chapter 12: Birthday's

Len sighed as he walked through the namimori shopping district. He had been confined to his room for a whole two week's because kyoya didn't want to take the risk of Len's condition getting worse. He wasn't even allowed to participate in the school sport's festival, and he was looking forward to doing that. But on the bright side, he at least had Tsuna's phone number, so he was able to text/talk to him all day. Apparently he was elected captain of the pole knocking team, and had to fight against kyoya. He had a sneaking suspicion that he somehow arranged it so he could just fight all he wanted to. Then he got this bizarre phone call from a frantic Tsuna, saying something along the line of: 'LEEEEN! IDON'TKNOWWHATTODO!OHGODI'MAKILLER!IKILLEDSOMEONEBYACCIDENT!BUTREBORNSAIDITWASOKBUTIDON'TFEELOKABOUTIT!OHWHATIDO?!AH!REBORNWHATAREYOUDOING-?!' then reborn was on the phone and asked for Len to direct kyoya to Tsuna's house with the bribe of gaining a favor from him. Len would have gone with him, but kyoya gave him a stern look that would not yield. After Len had called Tsuna by his nickname, Tsu-chan, in front of the prefect, kyoya started to become even more clingy to Len.

He had also gotten to officially meet Yamamoto, Takeshi. Kyoya had agreed to let him out for an hour, Len had been ignoring him for being cooped up like a dog, but if he went over the time given then kyoya would go and hunt him down and never let him leave the house. He was on his way back from practice and invited him over for some sushi, when they got there, both were surprised to see Tsuna on his knees begging the owner, Tsuyoshi, to not call the police. Len ended up paying off more then half of what Tsuna owed. But the next day Tsuna had told him that he was over one million yen in debt to Taka-sushi.

Len didn't understand how that happened.

And at the moment Len was looking for something to buy as a gift to Tsuna. After all both of their birthday's were coming up in just two day's, so Len had to really think about what to get him. As he thought something caught his eye in one of the popular clothing stores, _Hnn? What was that?_ quirking a brow at it, Len went inside to find what it was that he saw. He smiled when he found it.

It was an orange and white jacket with lion features attached to it, the hood was lined with soft cream colored fur, two lion ears the same color as the fur. A thin lion tail with a patch of fur at the end was at the back. The sleeves and part of the chest were orange, as were the lining of it all. The body was white, and there was a red patch of the back with the number '27' embroidered in black. _This'll fit Tsuna perfectly_. Len hummed in approval, then went up to the cashier before purchasing it and headed out to see what else he could get Tsuna for his birthday.

_Ah, wait a minute...isn't tomorrow Reborn's birthday?_ Len thought to himself, then nodded as it was, in fact, the cursed hitman's birthday tomorrow. So with that though Len went to go see what he could get reborn. _Now what would a hitman like?_ He thought to himself as he window shopped. He found himself in a liquor store, tilting his head in thought he wondered if it was alright to get the cursed baby alcohol. _Well, he's cursed like dad,_ he thought before going over and picking up a bottle of high class scotch. _Hn, it should be fine. Since he's cursed, he's technically already old enough to drink. After all, I am technically over the age of twenty-one_.

When Len got home he had a small argument with kyoya about going to Tsuna's house to celebrate their birthdays together, but kyoya wouldn't budge his decision. Only when Len challenged him to a fight, the condition that was if Len won he'd get to go over to Tsuna's house and celebrate their birthday's together along with a sleepover that they've always done, in addition kyoya couldn't say a word about who it was that Len hung out with. If he lost then he would stay home with kyoya and celebrate with him only, while abiding to any new rules that kyoya would make. Needless to say, kyoya agreed and without hesitation lunged at Len. He was not going to let Len celebrate with the herbivore that's been plaguing Len's mind. But in the end kyoya lost, and not the type to break his word, he let Len go. Even if he did curse everything in existence as he walked away into his room.

Len felt bad about that, but shook it off. It wasn't his fault that kyoya seemed to be acting like a jerk just because he wanted to celebrate with Tsuna. He invited him, but he just glared at him.

* * *

The next day Len woke up and headed out, he thought about going to stop by Tsuna's house, but decided against it. He thought that if he did then he would ruin the surprise if what he got him then and there. As he neared the school gates, he spotted Gokudera and Yamamoto talking to each other in a serious manner.

"Hn, stop dawdling in front of the school gate." Len commented as he neared them, bringing his staff out and hitting Gokudera in the stomach, and Yamamoto oh his head.

"OI! THE FU-" Len hit him again.

"No cussing on school grounds."

"Ahahaha, that really hurt Len-kun~~!" Yamamoto said while rubbing his head. He had a small blush on his cheek's, which made Len raise a brow at him but then returned his gaze to the cussing Gokudera, who was clutching his middle. Not before hitting Yamamoto again.

"don't be so formal with me" Len muttered before hitting Gokudera again. "I said no cussing, it's against Kyoya's rules." Gokudera looked ready to fight him as he pulled out his dynamite, Len sighed as he got into a stance.

"BASTARD! SIDING WITH A GUY LIKE HIM! NOW THERES NO WAY I'LL LET YOU GET ANYWHERE NEAR JUUDAIME!" Gokudera snarled at Len, referring to the time they were beaten up by kyoya. Len's eyebrow twitched as a dark look came over his face.

"Herbivore, You will not be keeping _**my**_ Tsunayoshi away from me." Len growled out.

"maa~~maa~~! Gokudera, Hiba-chan, calm down~." Yamamoto said as he stepped between the two, "Hiba-chan was just doing his duty's-"

"'_**Hiba-chan**_'?" Len questioned with a frown at Yamamoto. Even Gokudera looked at him, thinking there was something wrong with him by giving a nickname to Len. Yamamoto just chuckled shyly as he looked at Len.

"Yeah, I figured if I called you that, then you wouldn't be confused when we call to you, and not to your brother." Yamamoto explained.

"I'm not fucking saying that." Gokudera deadpanned, before having to dodge a jab to his head from Len's staff. "GODDAMN IT! STOP!"

"I said no cussing on school grounds." he retorted, making Yamamoto having to hold Gokudera back from Len. The latter of the two was yelling at the first to let him go, but all he was answered with was a laugh. Len rolled his eyes as he put his staff away and started to head towards the reception room.

"AH! Hiba-chan, Wait!" Yamamoto yelled out. Len froze in place, turning his head slightly as a signal for him to continue. "We're doing a surprised birthday party for the kid! So you should come over and help~!" he said with a smile. Len 'hm'ed before leaving again, not wanting to stay near the two as they decided to argue about a magic trick. While he walked around the ground's of the school, he thought about if it really was a good idea to sleep over Tsuna's house.

* * *

"Len-san!"

Len looked behind him to see Kusakabe waving at him while running over. Len waited for a second or two before continuing to walk. "Hn. Tetsuya." Len greeted with a small nod of his head.

"Good morning." he responded with a smile. They walked together as Kusakabe got out a folder from the inside of his coat and handed it to Len. "I couldn't find much on it." he said as Len opened the folder and started to look through it with a small scowl, then closed it with an irritated sigh. "Len-san?"

"Hn?"

"would you happen to know why Kyo-san is in a bad mood today?" he asked a little concerned. Len stopped and sighed, then looked at Kusakabe with a small frown.

"...Kyoya doesn't want me to celebrate my birthday with my friend." Len answered with a sigh, Kusakabe just raised an eyebrow at that. "I don't know why he doesn't." Kusakabe just nodded his head with a sigh at his boss's action's.

"meow~"

Len stopped in his track's, his eyes widening as he slowly looked over towards the tree they were about to pass. He didn't see anything until he looked up and saw a small black kitten with blue eyes staring at him.

"Is that a cat?" Kusakabe asked as he looked for the cat. Len didn't say anything, only stared at the small little animal, and without warning he went over to the tree, climbed up, and picked up the small little kitten who meowed happily up at him. Len smiled as he sat there, petting, cooing and laughing at it when it bit his finger.

"My, my, my. Such a cute little fellow aren't you?" Len muttered as he scratched under it's chin, making the cat purr and lean into his touch. "And what are you doing up here then? Such a small little frail animal shouldn't be in a school of stupid herbivores that could possibly try and hurt you." Len chuckled out, lifting the cat so it was staring eye to eye with him. "and certainly not calling out to a carnivore like myself. But I guess thats fine, because I'll keep away those pieces of trash." He received a lick to his nose, he didn't see a collar on the cat. "Hn...you must be a stray then. But you only seem to be a month old at most, so where is your mother?" Len mused as he looked the kitten up and down. He could see the kittens ribs and felt how light it was- despite it being a kitten- and frowned slightly. "Hn." Len looked down to a stupefied Kusakabe staring up at him like he said that kyoya had no problems with crowds. "Tetsuya. Stop standing and gawking like a herbivore and get me a bowl of milk." Len said as he jumped out of the tree with the kitten in hand.

"Ah! Uh, y-yes!" Kusakabe stuttered out before running off into the building to find what Len needed.

"Hn...I does not seem like you will make it on your own." Len mused as he held the shivering kitten closer to himself. Much like kyoya himself, Len also loved little animal's but he showed it more easily. But unlike kyoya, who only loved small animals, Len loved any and all animals that crossed his path. He was always able to befriend an animal, sometimes it took a while to get one to like him, but he was always able to get them to like them at some point in time. It took him months to befriend the panda back in china that would cross him whenever he went hunting. Once, when Tsuna and Len were playing in his yard, a dog got in and started to chase Tsuna around. Len was able to make it stop by going up to it and cooing at it, he wasn't going to hurt it unless it actually bit Tsuna, making it become nothing but a small playful puppy. But Tsuna was still scared of it, so Len had to send it away so he could calm down a crying Tsuna. "Kuro." Len mumbled before smiling since the cat reacted to him. "Hn, you will be named Kuro then." Len decided with a nod of his head as he walked into the school.

The day passed by with Len doing his committee duty's while caring for Kuro. Len didn't have the time to actually properly care for Kuro, and he wasn't sure how kyoya would react and didn't want to make their relationship any worse, so he asked- _**threatened**_ actually- Kusakabe to take care of Kuro and that he would visit him whenever he could to make sure he was properly cared for. Tsuna had been acting giddy all of lunch, while Yamamoto and Gokudera- the latter yelling at Len- was acting suspicious, but Len chalked it off as them trying to keep the birthday surprise a secret from reborn who was sitting on Len's shoulder drinking some tea. Kyoya was still slightly angry at him and was resolved to not get any angrier at him, he didn't want to ruin Len's birthday, but he did get a little miffed whenever Len didn't pay attention to him. Not that he'd ever admit that or anything. He still had his pride and all. By the end of the school day Len had told kyoya about his plan's with the baby, he didn't seem very mad about that, and was allowed to get off early from committee work.

"Len-chan~!" Yamamoto yelled out as he and Gokudera came up to him. Out of reaction Len took out his staff and aimed for his head, but Yamamoto dodged so he ended up hitting Gokudera.

"AUGH!"

"Hmp."

"Ahaha~ Len~ you shouldn't be so violent." Yamamoto commented with a nervous smile before having to duck again.

"Hn, do not address me so formally. Only Tsunayoshi or Kyoya may address me as such." Len answered, not the least bit sorry that he had just injured Gokudera again.

"OI! YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" Gokudera yelled as he took out his dynamite, ready blow Len up. But the mentioned person ignored him as he continued to walk towards Tsuna's house, he had a duffel bag with both Reborn's and Tsuna's presents along with a change of clothing for the night and for the party. "ARGH! YOU STUPID HITSUJI LISTEN TO ME!"

Both Len and Yamamoto stopped walking and turned towards him with questioning looks. "...Hitsuji?" they questioned, Yamamoto with curiosity and Len with a hint of surprise.

Gokudera's face went red, his mouth hung open in a gaping motion as he realized what he just said. "I-I...Uh-It's-you..."

"Gokudera, Hayato. Explain why you have called me a Hitsuji." Len demanded with slightly furrowed brows.

"...A-A dream..." Gokudera mutter as he walked past them with his head ducked down. Len and Yamamoto exchanged looks before following their friend- although Len used the word lightly- towards the Sawada house. They each walked on one side of him, expecting him to explain even more. Letting out an irritated sigh, Gokudera lifted his head to talk but had his eyes to the ground. "Tch...I..had a dream not too long after that Tonfa bastard-" Len cleared his throat here and glared at Gokudera, making the boy cough into his hand nervously, "-Sorry, well after _he_ beat us. You were in it, juudaime, your brother, and turf-top was there as well. We were in this mansion full of other mafia family's, I guess we just got done with some type of war or something, because that's what it looked like, and you were...Turf-top was trying to..." he trailed off here with a frown on his face. Len's eyes widened at the familiar dream, but before he could say anything Yamamoto cut in with a shocked face.

"Stop the bleeding because Len was dying!" Yamamoto gasped in shock. Now Gokudera and Len were looking at the usually smiling baseball player. "I had that dream too! Len was on the floor bleeding out! But I wasn't _there_ there. It was liked," Yamamoto started as he tried to find the right word, "Like I was a ghost or something watching the whole thing! And I was helpless to do anything!"

"There were people we didn't even know there as well." Len added in carefully, to which both boy's nodded. "A male with long silver hair that yelled loudly, a boy with blond bangs and a tiara, a creepy looking sea-urchin, a baby that floated, and a flamboyant man with sunglasses."

"Yeah." Gokudera confirmed. "They all seemed really concerned about you, like they knew you for a long time."

"Hn. But I have never met them before." Len mumbled with furrowed brows.

"...That's freaky." Yamamoto muttered with a concerned look. The other two agreed as they thought about this. "...You don't think..." Yamamoto hesitated with furrowed brows as he looked at Len. "You don't think this is...a sign...do you? That Len could..." he trailed off while looking down at Len with worry written all over his face.

_was this a sign?_ Len thought as he stopped walking and looked to the ground. He took a deep breath and continued on. "No, it's probably just a coincidence. And even if it wasn't, then there Is no need to tell anyone."

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto asked worriedly, "We should discuss this with Tsuna since he was also in the-"

"No." Len said as he turned sharply to face him.

"Oi! If this concerns juudaime then-"

"I said no!" Len pressed sternly at them. "We will not tell this to Tsunayoshi and make him worry about nothing! He is already stressed out enough as it is with the expectation's of being Vongola Decimo, the next leader of the most important and powerful mafia familia out there, if he stresses out even more who knows what will happen to his mental health!"

Gokudera looked shocked at Len's outburst. He thought about it and has noticed that his precious juudaime seems to always stress out about the smallest of things, how would he react to hearing about a dream that the three had about his best friend- and right hand man (Which Len still didn't even know about being apart of Tsuna's family) -dying? Reluctantly Gokudera nodded his head. "Right. We can't say anything about this to juudaime."

"Hn." Len looked to Yamamoto who was still thinking about it, "Yamamoto, Takeshi. What is your decision?"

"Un. I agree. After all it was just a dream!" Yamamoto reasoned out, "Besides, we don't know any of those other guy's at all and there's no such mansion place anywhere in namimori." he said with a shrug and smiled. Now that they were in agreement they hurried over to the surprise party, they helped set the rest of the decorations up and when all was ready and done Nana said that they could change out of their uniforms in the bathroom upstairs. Len came out in a very dark blue- almost black- turtle neck shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to just under his elbows, black skinny jeans and some bracelets on his wrists. Yamamoto came out in a blue and white striped shirt under a light blue dress shirt that was unbuttoned, and blue slim fit jeans. Gokudera wore a dark red and white shirt, the red was the sleeves part as the res were white, bracelets, ring's and two necklaces, then finally black pants. Shortly after they changed, Haru came over to help and introduced herself to Len, who ignored her the whole time, with Bianchi who also introduced herself to len- which again was ignored- before going to help Nana with the cooking. Len was confused as to why Gokudera was on the floor twitching, Yamamoto said that he was just playing around.

Len didn't think that at all because foam was coming out of his mouth.

* * *

The door opened and everyone yelled out surprise and threw some confetti.

"EHH!?" yelled out a surprised Tsuna.

_Hn? Wasn't Tsuna told about the party?_ Len thought as he carried Lambo in his arms.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone yelled out as reborn stood with a smile behind Tsuna. But Len saw the disbelief and absolute confusion in Tsuna's expression as he stared at the group of his friends.

"Thank you," reborn said as he walked into the house. Tsuna looked surprised as reborn continued, "I appreciate that you guys gathered for me today." the whole time Tsuna had no idea what was happening, making Len furrow his brows. "I'm 1 year old now." at that Len scoffed, he was way older then a year old, but then Len himself couldn't talk so he stayed quiet.

"Wha-...Eh...? Can it be that...The birthday party was for..." Tsuna muttered as he looked down at reborn. _Oh_. Len thought in realization as to why Tsuna looked so surprised.

"Right. It's mine." reborn confirmed. Tsuna looked devastated as he looked down with a sad expression.

"I thought it was for me..." he mumbled, "I feel like a fool..."

"Eh!" Nana gasped out as a look of realization came across her face. Len looked at her with a raised brow, _There is no way that Nana forgot._ He thought in hope. "Oh, my! OH NO! TSUNA'S BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" she admitted making Len look at her with a sweat-drop. She then gasped again as she looked at him, "LEN! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY AS WELL TOMORROW! I'M SO SORRY!" Len just sighed as he waved her off. The group looked at both Tsuna and Len in surprise.

"Really!?" Haru asked. Tsuna just looked sad that no one seemed to remember his birthday. It was decided that Len and Tsuna would celebrate their birthday's together with Reborn's. Then they went up stairs, but Len held back Tsuna for a bit as he fetched his bag and pulled out a box wrapped in a warm orange color, a white ribbon on top to hold a smaller wrapped box with the other.

"Tsu-chan, I was going to give you this tomorrow, but I guess now is a good as time as any." Len said with a small smile as he handed Tsuna his present.

"E-Eh? Y-you mean you remembered?" Tsuna asked in shock that someone had actually remembered that his birthday was tomorrow.

"Hn. I could never forget Tsu-chan's birthday even if I wanted to."he responded before leaning in and kissing Tsuna on each cheek. Tsuna just blush immensely as he started to fumble over his words, "Oh. Right sorry. In America, with the family that me and father stayed with, they kissed the person who the birthday it was on their cheeks in congratulation's." Len explained as he scratched his chin with a small chuckle. "I forgot that they don't do that here."

"A-Ah! D-Don't worry a-about it!" Tsuna stuttered as his heart beat rapidly from the kiss on his cheeks. "A-Ano...Can I open it now?" he asked shyly, Len nodded so Tsuna eagerly undid the ribbon first before opening the smaller of the two revealing the game he had wanted for a while now. "COOL! How did you-?"

"Hn. I heard about it from your mother." Len answered easily and blushed when Tsuna hugged him. Len felt giddy that Tsuna liked the game, "Hn, will you open the other?"

Tsuna nodded as he let Len go and opened the bigger box, revealing the coat that Len had bought him. Tsuna seemed to like it as he examined the whole thing, touching the fur and giggling like when they were little at how soft it was. He even snuggled into it like he did with Kurama, before trying it on. It fit like a glove on him as he put the hood up and looked up at Len with a closed eyed smile. "Thank you so much En-chan!" Tsuna said as he hugged him again.

"Glad you like it." Len muttered as he hugged him back. "Happy early birthday Tsunayoshi."

"Oh! I have to give you your present then!" Tsuna said as he took Len's hand and ran upstairs into his room where everyone else was.

"Hahi! That looks so cute!" haru commented when she saw Tsuna walk into the room with the hood up. Nana squealed on how cute her son looked and made him turn around to get a good look at the jacket, both girls thought the tail was cute. Tsuna was embarrassed at his mothers cooing but put that aside as he went over to his bed, looked under and pulled out a box with indigo wrapping paper with clouds on it, before handing it to Len.

"Happy early birthday Len!" Tsuna said as Len took the box.

"May I open it?" Tsuna nodded his head shyly as he twiddled his thumbs in anticipation. Len opened it and raised both brows slightly in surprise, then chuckled to himself as he lifted out a black jacket that was much like Tsuna's. But unlike the lion one, it was lined with white fur that looked like sheeps wool, two black curved ram horns were on the hood, and a fluffy sheep tail was at the back with the number '00' was on a white patch on the left side of the chest.

Oh the irony.

"D-Do you like it?" Tsuna questioned nervously. He got his answer as Len put it on, it was slightly big on him but he didn't mind at all. He let out a small smile with a nod while putting the hood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"It's perfect Tsu-chan." he mumbled while hugging Tsuna, then they both sat at the table which were covered in food.

"We got the sushi from yamamoto-kun's house." Nana explained to some of the curious looks at the platters of sushi.

"Wow! Thank you, Yamamoto!" Tsuna said cheerily. Yamamoto just rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Haru was starting to split them up evenly for everyone, as Bianchi was threatening Lambo to be quiet since he kept yelling 'Feast!'. Len sighed as he went over and plucked Lambo up and sat him in his lap, taking one of his fatty tuna's and giving it to the child so he would stay quiet for a moment. Tsuna looked questionably at Len's actions, but all he received was a shrug.

"Um...wait..." Tsuna mumbled as he started to looked around. "How come the atmosphere is different even though everyone's here...?" Len tapped his shoulder, making Tsuna look at him before Len pointed towards a corner of Tsuna's room with an indifferent face. Tsuna looked to see Gokudera crouched over with a gloomy aura surrounding him. "AH! GOKUDERA-KUN!" Tsuna exclaimed, he swore he heard a small chuckle from Len, before going over to see if his friend was ok. Thats when he remembered that Gokudera get's sick whenever he see's his sister. "Gokudera-kun, are you okay?"

"I did remember your birthday, 10th..." he responded even though he looked like he was about to pass out from sickness. "But it's over for me."

"Eh?" then Gokudera passed out onto the floor. "IS THIS HOW YOU'RE GONNA END TODAY!?" Tsuna exclaimed in utter shock. Again he thought he heard Len chuckle at Gokudera's misfortune, he glanced over to see Len not even looking over towards them, instead he was playing with Lambo. Well it was more Lambo playing with Len's hands as said boy was ignoring haru's attempts to engage a conversation with him. "He shouldn't have pushed himself..." Tsuna commented with a sigh.

"It's a disadvantage not to participate in a vongola birthday party." reborn said, "In our family, during the odd year birthday's, we have to do the legendary Vongola birthday party. The rules are simple. The person who's celebrating a birthday is going to give scores to the participants' "present" or "performance." and then, the participant with the highest score earns an elegant present." he explained. Tsuna sighed in relief at this. "But the one with the lowest score will die."

"NO WAY!" Tsuna yelled, "Whats up with that!? Why come to celebrate and be killed!?"

"Those are the rules." reborn said casually.

"I CAN'T AGREE TO THAT!"

after some more complaining from Tsuna reborn started to scores everyone. Yamamoto got 80 points for the sushi.

"80 points isn't bad." Yamamoto commented with a smile while throwing an arm around Len's shoulder. Len's hand was inching towards his staff, but one daring look from reborn made him stop and scowl at him. Yamamoto noticed that he wasn't hit yet and beamed. "Ahaha! Len's finally warming up to me!"

"Herbivore. Remove your arm." Len growled out lowly as Tsuna talked to a blushing Haru about something. She was sending a dreamy look toward Tsuna, making Len narrow his eyes at her.

"Awww~ come on Len~! No need to be so grouchy! Have some sushi!" he said while picking one up and putting it in Len's mouth before said boy could protest. With a glare sent towards Yamamoto, Len ate the piece of sushi. There was no point in wasting food...especially tasty sushi. This just made Yamamoto smile even more as he got another piece and hovered it towards Len's mouth. "Say 'AAAHHHN~!'" he cooed receiving another glare from Len.

Thankfully he was saved from doing that when Haru was getting her present out, then presented it towards reborn. "Since Reborn-chan's suit has always been black, I've made a white suit." and it was white. But it had target's all over it, Tsuna pointed out the flaw about how easily targeted reborn wold be. But reborn didn't mind and said that he liked it, then gave Haru 85 points for it. Bianchi went next and was doing an Italian pizza tossing, it was going well...until it stared to slice everything in the room. She was given 90 points for that, happy with the results she decided to go and actually bake the pizza.

"Hn." Len hummed as he came upstairs- he left while everyone was trying to not get sliced- with Reborn's present in hand. "Here you are reborn." Len muttered while tossing it to the baby hitman. Reborn caught it and opened it, revealing the expensive liquor along with a fancy drinking cup, a new gun cleaning kit, and a small fedora for Leon. Reborn hummed with a smile as he looked at Len.

"98 points." he concluded with a nod before looking towards Tsuna. "Is Tsuna next?"

"Huh? I have to do it too!?" Tsuna asked with a pout. "I hadn't even heard about this until today, so how could I have prepared?" he complained, he didn't bother bringing Len into this because he somehow knew about Reborn's birthday. "Lambo probably didn't prepare either!"

"THATS NOT TRUE!" Lambo yelled out with a smirk, then pulled out something made from wood and a type of string, and held up his present proudly. "LAMBO-SAN MADE THIS YESTERDAY!" Tsuna took it and examined it to see what exactly it was.

Len looked from across the table at the object, then to Lambo with a raised brow, before tuning out of the conversation. Honestly Len was starting to get irritated with the amount of people in the room, it was a miracle that he was able to stand them this long with his hate of crowd's and all. What was worse was that Yamamoto still had his arm slung over his shoulders, invading his personal space that only a very select few could break. He hasn't given Yamamoto permission to invade that space yet, but didn't want to make a scene on Reborn's birthday party and ruin everything by beating everyone (Excluding Tsuna, Reborn and mama if she comes in) to death. He took a deep breath to calm himself from lashing out, but then his phone vibrated making Len take his phone out to see that kyoya was calling him. Len got up, excusing himself to make take the call, and headed down stairs into the living room. "Kyo."

[Len, are you at that herbivore's house at the moment?] he asked as Len heard the engine to the motorcycle kyoya owned.

"Hn." he confirmed with a nod of his head, even though kyoya couldn't see it.

[alright, step out for a bit.] then kyoya hung up on him, making Len quirk a brow at the phone. Sighing he went over to the door, slipped on his shoes, and stepped out the front gate and waited. He heard Tsuna scream something about reborn not shooting him from inside. _That baby better not be doing anything to Tsu-chan._ Len mentally thought with a frown.

* * *

It didn't take ling for kyoya to arrive in front of the house, after setting his bike aside, kyoya -who had a black T-shirt with a golden dragon in the middle, dark gray cargo pants and converse on with a dark purple hoodi over it- got off and before Len could say anything pinned him to the wall by his wrists then kissed him deeply. He pressed his body up to Len's so he couldn't move away from him, nibbling on the bottom lip for a bit making Len gasp out. Kyoya used this to stick hos tongue in, massaging and playing with Len's, smiling when he heard Len groan in pleasure, taking that as a good sign kyoya let go of Len's wrists and put them on his hip's, pulling him closer as Len wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck.

Len shuddered when he felt one of Kyoya's hands travel under his shirt, massaging and groping as they went upwards, while his other hand unzipped the new jacket. Kyoya broke the kiss so Len could breath, then started to nip and lick along his law before arriving to Len's ear and biting his earlobe.

"K-Kyo..." Len huffed out as he opened his eyes to check around the neighborhood to see if anyone was watching. "S-Stop- ah! W-we're in p-public!" Len buried his head into Kyoya's neck as a groan slipped past his lips, "N-Need to...get back to the p-party!" he shuddered and buckled over slightly when he felt kyoya pushing his leg in between and started to rub it against Len's growing arousal.

"Hn, no." kyoya whispered lowly into Len's ear, "You aren't going to be home until the day after tomorrow," he moved his free hand that was unzipping Len's coat up to the collar and pushed it down to reveal Len's neck, kyoya then licked up and down teasingly. Fully enjoying Len's quickening breath and squirming, then bit him harshly making Len cover his mouth as a rather loud moan came out. "So I'm going to give you your present right now."

"Kyoya!" Len yelped when he heard that and grabbed onto Kyoya's wrists, stopping the traveling hands that were just about to go under his pants towards his manhood. Kyoya stared blankly at him with a raised eyebrow, internally thinking how cute Len looked with the same face looking back but with furrowed brows and a blush on it. Taking a deep breath Len huffed out in slight annoyance, "...Fine. Let me text Tsu-chan to tell him that something came up and I had to leave." he mumbled as he let go of one of Len's wrists, took his phone out, and started to text Tsuna his message. As he did kyoya looked at the coat that Len was wearing, he wondered when it was exactly Len got a coat that made him look like a sheep. Well as he waited he went back to kissing and biting Len's neck, he found it funny how Len tried to keep calm about this, he found it even more amusing when Len's phone rang and it turned out to be that Tsunayoshi herbivore. "A-Ah! Tsu-chan-...Ah yes everything's fi-Ah!" Len gasped when out of nowhere kyoya had lifted Len's shirt all the way and flicked his tongue at Len's left nipple.

Ignoring the glare sent his way from his cousin, kyoya continued what he was doing by licking, sucking and biting the nub. He loved hearing the small groans coming out of Len's mouth as his back arched, the phone was face down on his shoulder so the herbivore couldn't hear him, which pleased kyoya. He didn't want anyone to hear the cute sounds Len makes whenever he's being touched.

"T-Tsun...Ah~! N-No it's just some family business came up- Ngh~! I-I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Len finished quickly and shut his phone, fists clenched tightly until the knuckles turned white. "Kyoya! Couldn't you wait-?!" Len hissed at him before his breath hitched when Kyoya's other hand started to play and tease Len's other nipple while he still mouthed the first.

"No." he muttered before kissing Len hungrily once more, then pulled back while stopping all physical contact with a satisfied smirk when Len whimpered slightly at the loss of touching. "Come on Len." kyoya practically commanded as he got on his motorcycle, then tossed Len a helmet.

Len sighed in irritation at Kyoya's teasing as he caught it and put it on before sitting behind him. Little did they know that a certain baby had seen the whole thing, _Well, isn't that an interesting discovery?_ Reborn thought with a smirk at the new information he had just found. He could use this in the near future against Len, just in case he refuses to be apart of Tsuna's family. _Besides this could be an opportunity for the family._ He thought with a small gleam in his eyes, _Len's powerful thanks to Fong's training, he isn't an idiot, and he's deadly. Getting Hibari into the family benefited greatly, but if he was with his cousin then Tsuna's family power would increase. And anyone who had eyes could see that Tsuna obviously has affection towards Len, if Len and Tsuna were to get together..._Then he looked towards Gokudera, who was currently trying to get his dame-student out from the unnatural position he had made himself be in, before going over and kicking Tsuna's head. "Dame-tsuna! At this rate you'll lose him to your rival!" he yelled out. _Rivalry never hurt anyone._

* * *

**Aaaaah~ kyoya you pervert~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahahahahaa...uh...I'm being lazy, so i'll respond to some of the reviews at another time. :P**

**you already know who own's what.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Dino's stupidity knows no bounds...Tch.

The first thing that crossed Len's mind when he woke up was:

"Annoying."

Len had a feeling that something was going to happen today. So he got dressed quickly, not bothering to write what had happened after the birthday party, and headed out the door to Tsunayoshi's home. The whole day Len was irritated beyond belief, he beat anyone who crossed his path- be it committee members or regular students, he didn't care. He even beat up an annoying teacher who decided to be brave and lecture him about beating up student's, it was obvious that this was Nezu's temporary replacement until he was better. That teacher was sent to the hospital with both his leg's broken, a fractured hip, three broken bones and possible internal bleeding. Kyoya sensed that there was something wrong with him, but decided that Len could just let it all out by beating things to death.

Kyoya briefly entertained the idea of Len taking out his frustration's through sexual activity's, which just made him unable to work on the huge amount of papers overflowing his desk seeing as he just made himself aroused by the idea of Len being rough with him.

At the moment Len was walking with Tsuna back to the Sawada house. Gokudera was currently on some business about restocking, and Yamamoto had baseball practice so he couldn't walk home with them. Tsuna was happy though, he was able to be with Len alone today! He was excited that it would be just the two of them at his house. Especially after the new's he heard from reborn the day of his and Len's actual birthday. Reborn had said that he saw Len kissing a boy around his age- well Kyoya was only a year older then Len- when he had looked out the window. This news sent something through Tsuna. He wasn't sure what it was he felt, but he didn't like the fact that someone was kissing Len at all. So Tsuna made sure to stay near Len whenever he could to make sure that whoever it was that kissed him knew that Tsuna wouldn't let them do it again.

"School's finally over." Tsuna yawned out as he stretched, Len humming in agreement. "What should we do once we get to my house?" Tsuna questioned as he looked up at Len. Only to see a scowl placed on his friends face, Tsuna blinked for a moment or two then followed Len's line of sight to see dozens of men in black suits in front of his house. "WHAT IS THIS!?" he yelled in shock. Tsuna saw Len's hand reaching towards the pace where he stored his staff and panicked, "W-Wait E-En-chan! Don't do anything drastic!"

"They are crowding Tsu-chan." Len pointed out as his staff snapped into place, twirling it a few times before stalking forward.

"LEN! STOP!" Tsuna yelled out making Len freeze in his place. Tsuna sighed in relief that Len listened to him, then went up to one of the men- he was aware of Len right behind him- to see why they were there. "Um...Excuse me. Can I pass through?"

"You can't." was what he said. Earning a growl from Len, "I can only let Sawada family members pass through right now..."

"Eh...I'm...Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Tsuna answered while pointing to himself nervously and confused. Then the men all seemed to be surprised by this fact as they let him through.

As Len tried to pass the same man stopped him, "Stop, who are you?" he asked trying to look intimidating. Len only cocked an unimpressed eyebrow, then let his gaze drift over the crowding of people. "Listen kid, if you aren't a Sawada you aren't-" he was interrupted by the staff coming in contact with his head. A very irritated Len had a strangely calm face, but anyone could feel the murderous aura coming out of him.

"Herbivores, you are crowding in the middle of the street, keeping me from entering Sawada Tsunayoshi's home, blocking the street thus causing a disturbance to namimori, and I see you have weapons on your person. For breaking the rules and having unauthorized weapons making you a danger to Tsunayoshi," Len broke his staff into three parts connected by a sturdy chain and held it threateningly- much to the men's fear- while narrowing his eyes at them. "I'll beat you to death." so with that Len quickly bashed the end part of his nun-chucks to the nearest person before kicking another in their stomach harshly. The men were stunned for a moment in shock seeing Len move so quickly, then they regained their sense and tried to attack him. Len only got more annoyed at them, seeing their slow movements. At least they were smart enough to not pull out their gun's in such a small space with multiple people. He took down three more guy's by hitting their knees, another two by using pressure points, and a few more by jabbing their throats.

Some charged at him, but all Len did was take a step to the left and let them smash into each-other. "Tch. Weak." he muttered before roundhouse kicking another who tried to sneak up behind him, Len found it irritating that he wasn't allowed to use all of his strength. His father would have his head if he were to find out that Len went full out against people weaker then himself and ended up killing them. Just as he was about to break one of their noses, something was thrown out of Tsuna's window. Everyone stopped to look up, seeing two hand grenades flying towards them. Then a figure leaped out of the same window, it was male, he had blond shaggy hair, warm brown eyes, a fur lined jacket, grayish green cargo pant's, and a whip in hand.

"GET DOWN, GUYS!" he yelled. Hearing this voice irritated Len to no end, it had gotten deeper, and his face had gotten more sharp but it was the same man he had tried to kill on his last day in china. The man successfully saved everyone from being blown to bits.

"It's just one of the boss' antics again!"

"He surprises us at least once a day."

"That wasn't it just now." the man mumbled to himself, then noticed the men that were beaten by Len. Eyes widening he turned to his men in shock, "Guy's! Who did this?!" instantly the jolly mood was gone as his men were about to surround him in protection. But another was sent flying past the blond man, who instantly readied his whip to fight. But once he saw Len who was currently dragging another one of his men by the scruff of his shirt, he froze with a surprised expression, his mouth hanging open as he started at the approaching teen.

"Protect the-!"

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN~~~~!" the blond yelled out with a happy smile, surprising his men as he put his whip away before running over and hugging Len tightly. Ignoring the growl that escaped Len's lips, he lifted Len up and spun around with a squeal. "OH IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU~!"

"DINO CAVALLONE! UNHAND ME!" Len shouted as he struggled to get out of Dino's grip. He was surprised that Dino had a steel grip on him, he had stopped spinning at least, but Dino was now rubbing his cheek to Len's with affection.

"You've gotten even more adorable~!" Dino commented as he looked Len up and down, stopping his eyes on Len's angered face. Then faster then he could react, Len rammed his nun-chucks into the side of Dino's head. This made Dino drop Len as he clutched his head while falling to the floor. "L-Len?" Dino asked a little terrified when Len loomed over him, raising his now reformed staff to hit him again.

"Herbivore, It has come to my attention that these men are yours. Thus meaning that you are the one to bring this crowding group of rule breakers to namimori, thus meaning that you will be the one beaten to death for this." Len concluded as he swung his staff down, only to be blocked by the same sai that was used to block Kyoya's tonfa. Len frowned at reborn for stopping him hitting Dino. "Reborn."

"Ciaossu, Len." reborn greeted with a smirk.

"Move. I must beat this herbivore for breaking the rules."

"I can't let you do that. Dino's here to help me train Da-" Len narrowed his eyes dangerously and added more pressure, "-Tsuna for a few day's, so I need him in top shape." reborn quickly fixed at what he was going to say. Len still stared at reborn with a skeptical look, "...If you don't do anything, then I'll sleep in a different room tonight with Dino so you could be alone with Tsuna." reborn bribed with a raised eyebrow. Len put his weapon away without a second thought and went inside of the house, glancing at Dino for a bit before closing the door.

"En-chan!" Tsuna called down to him with a smile, Len gave him one right back as he went upstairs. He was going to use this opportunity to ask if Tsuna had a crush on anyone, at one point he remembered that Tsuna was suppose to be in love with Sasagawa Kyoko, but Tsuna doesn't even look at her. He's waved at her once or twice when she called to him, because it was obvious to Len that Kyoko liked Tsuna, but Tsuna just treated her like a friend.

"Hn." Len responded as he sat on the floor, while Tsuna handed him a game controller. He popped in a versus fighting game before sitting down on the ground next to Len. _When should I ask? _Len thought as the game started, _maybe I'll ask him later?_ He thought for a moment, he glanced at the smiling Tsuna who was focused on trying to beat Len with some combo moves, then furrowed his brows in thought. "Tsuna."

"Hm?" Tsuna hummed as he looked over to Len, "what is it Len?" he questioned with a raised brow.

"Do you like someone?"

At the straightforward question Tsuna chocked on his own saliva. Len paused the game and rubbed Tsuna's back to help him stop chocking. Tsuna was blushing deeply as he stared at Len, who only furrowed his brows in agitation t seeing Tsuna blush not knowing that it was because Tsuna was thinking of him and not someone else, before coughing awkwardly.

"W-Well..." Tsuna stuttered as he pondered on if he should tell Len that he had a crush on him, or just lie about it. He wondered why Len asked that so suddenly, and that just brought up the question on who that was who kissed Len. And if Len had anyone he liked? _Does Len like someone?_ Tsuna thought in realization that maybe Len already has someone in his life. _Are they back in china? Here? In America? Does Len even like boy's?_ That was Tsuna's big question right there. What if he told Len and found out that Len wasn't gay! Yes, he was kissed by a boy, but reborn never told him that Len actually kissed back. For all Tsuna knew, Len could have beaten the poor person up for kissing him. What if Len rejected him and thought it was disgusting that Tsuna liked him?! Tsuna started to have a mini panic attack at the thought of Len avoiding him. He wouldn't be able to handle Len leaving him.

"Tsuna? Tsuna!" Len said as he lightly shook Tsuna's shoulders. He had seen the panic in Tsuna expression and was worried about him. He lightly patted Tsuna's cheek, "Tsuna! Whats wrong?" Len asked frantically when a tear built up in his eyes.

"H-Huh?" Tsuna blinked, letting the tear fall, then had a surprised face when Len's thumb brushed over his cheek. "E-Eh?" Tsuna mumbled as his face became red from the close proximity between the two. He stared into Len's soft gaze, and unconsciously leaned into his touch. "Ah...uhm...I'm fine. Y-your question was just...unexpected." Tsuna mumbled as his gaze flickered downwards, not wanting to look at Len for fear of just telling him that he was in love with him.

"Hn...by your reaction I can guess that you do have at least a crush on someone." Len muttered sadly, making Tsuna return his gaze to Len's, before sighing. "Is it that Haru girl?"

"Haru?" Tsuna questioned, "Wha-NO! No. I don't like haru- well I do just not in that way! She's just a friend!"

"Hana?"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Mai?"

"I don't even talk to her!"

"Ayame?"

"No!"

"Is this person in our class?"

"Y-Yes..."

"...Is this person a boy?"

"...a-ah..."

"Tsuna you can tell me."

"Un...I-It's a boy..." Tsuna mumbled. "...hey Len?" Tsuna started hesitantly, Len hummed in response and gave Tsuna his full attention, "...W-Who...kissed you yesterday?"

Len stared at Tsuna in surprise for asking about that. "Kyoya." he answered bluntly, Tsuna's eyes just widened in response, his mouth hanging agape, while he stared at Len like he just grew another head. Len quirked an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"K-Kyo-...As in Hibari-sempai?" Tsuna whispered still not believing him. Len just nodded his head. "...Hibari-san...Kissed you..." Tsuna said slowly as Len chuckled in amusement. Tsuna searched Len's eyes to see if he was lying, but found only honesty in them which made him even more confused. _Isn't hibari-san Len's cousin? Wait a minute...can't cousins get married and stuff? _Tsuna thought curiously. _Soooo...their allowed to..._ "how long has this...?"

"Since I've come back from china." Len responded, no need to lie about it. Not like he _could_ lie to Tsuna anyways.

Tsuna's face turned red as he thought of how far exactly the two could have gone by now. "S-S-So have y-you t-t-t-two...u-uh..." Tsuna stuttered while looking around, not having the confidence to ask this while looking at Len. "...w-well...you know what never mind!" he squeaked as he quickly went back to paying the game while scooting over slightly.

Len laughed slightly at Tsuna's flustered face, he decided to forget the game and just watch Tsuna. He was much more interesting then some video game at the moment, his little fidgeting in his spot, how he would steal glances at him, flinch cutely when Len caught him, and how his face became redder with every second Len watched him. "Hn. Tsuna, you didn't tell me who it is you like." he stated while silently moving closer towards him. He watched as Tsuna seemed to be debating something in his mind, his eyes flickering back and forth from one spot on the ground to the other.

"T-The person I-I like?" Tsuna questioned to make sure he heard him.

"Hn. The male that's caught your interest." Len confirmed and tried not to laugh when Tsuna looked up, only to get startled at the sudden closeness. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, then closed it as he ducked his head while mumbling something. Len leaned in closer with a raised brow, "Hn?"

"...I-I like...uh...w-well..." Tsuna stuttered as Len smiled at him. Tsuna took a deep breath, he couldn't just say it out loud...that's just embarrassing to do. Well that and he didn't have the confidence to actually say it straight to Len's face, he wasn't blunt like his stoic friend. So, Tsuna decided that action was better. _Well Reborn's always said action was better then words._ He thought while turning to face the younger hibari. Steeling his nerves Tsuna tentatively reached out and cupped Len's head, ignoring the questioning look sent his way, then quickly pulled himself towards him and gave Len a kiss on his lips. He stayed there for a few seconds before he pulled back, Tsuna's face was flushed not really believing what he just did, and seeing how Len's only reaction was starring at him with wide eyes, Tsuna thought that maybe he shouldn't have done that. So, he got up quickly and headed towards the door to his room, wanting to escape and not hear Len's rejection towards him. Just as he put his hand on the doorknob, he was stopped by Len grabbing his wrist and turning him around to face him. And before Tsuna could say a word to him Len captured Tsuna's lips in his own in tender kiss.

It took Len a moment to register that Tsuna, His Tsuna, just kissed him. He never thought that Tsuna would kiss him willingly...or even that Tsuna liked men for that matter. So when Len saw the hurt expression on Tsuna's face because he didn't react, Len quickly got up and made sure that Tsuna knew that Len liked him back.

Len let go of Tsuna's wrists and wrapped his arms around his waist, lifting him up so he had a better hold on him. He licked at Tsuna's lips, while at the same time backing up so he could sit down on Tsuna's bed with said person on his lap. Len could feel Tsuna's hesitation on continuing the kiss, so he stopped to let Tsuna get his senses together.

"L-Len...?" Tsuna whispered as he put his forehead to Len's, "A-Aren't you with H-Hibari...-sempai?" he asked nervously, after all he didn't want to get bitten to death by the prefect, but he didn't want to give up Len even more. So he thought he should know, just in case it's decided that kyoya went after Tsuna for kissing Len.

"...Hn. I would think so, with all that we've done..." Len admitted much to Tsuna's horror. "But, I don't think he'll mind. Once he knows you, then kyoya will see what it is that I love about you, Tsunayoshi." Len muttered while kissing Tsuna's cheek, down his neck, while running his hands up Tsuna's sides.

Tsuna gasped and squirmed slightly, he wasn't use to this at all so he doesn't know exactly what he was suppose to do. But he did get a tingly feeling when Len kissed his neck, and it increased when Len lightly bit him to make a mark. Tsuna shivered as he wrapped his arms around Len's neck and slid closer so that their bodies were touching, letting Len grab Tsuna's hips and roll them around so Tsuna was now laying on the bed with Len hovering over him. "l-len...a-ah..." Tsuna moaned out slightly when Len unbuttoned half of Tsuna's shirt and trailed kisses down his exposed chest. "N-Ngh~" Tsuna covered his mouth, embarrassed from the sound's he was making.

"Tsuna," Len whispered while going up and kissing the back of Tsuna's hand that was covering his mouth, "Theres no need to cover your mouth, I like the sounds you make." he said while taking Tsuna's hand off and using his other to continue unbuttoning the rest of Tsuna's shirt.

"Len-kun~! Tsu-kun~! Time for dinner~!" Len paused as he heard Nana call for them from down stairs. Tsuna's ears turned red as he looked at Len then the door, Len sighed with a small frown at Nana's timing. Tsuna laid there for a bit still, he would be lying if he said he wanted Len to stop. He kinda had the thought of telling hi mom that they weren't hungry so they could skip dinner and continue. But that would just result in his mother coming up and possibly seeing what they were doing. _I would rather not have something like that happen._ Tsuna thought as he sat up next to Len.

"We should probably go down stairs." Tsuna mumbled shyly, then noticed that neither he nor Len had changed out of their uniforms. "Ah...we should probably change first." he suggested while getting up and going over to his closet, taking out a shirt and pajama pants before taking his uniform off. Len had gone over to his duffel bag that he had left at Tsuna's house, taking out an under shirt and his own pajama pants to change into. He glanced over to see Tsuna's small build, his thin arms and leg's as he changed. A glint of longing went across his eyes before disappearing, _Tsuna that is too tempting on my mind at the moment_. Len thought with a pout, he wanted to mark Tsuna's soft skin all over so no one would dare go near him. To feel and taste every inch of his body and claim him as his own, to hear Tsuna's moans of pleasure as he said his name and pleaded for more.

Tsuna looked back with a startle when he heard something hit his wall, he found Len crouching down with his forehead to the wall. Tsuna could see that Len's ears had turned red, and he was shaking with a small shiver going through his body sometimes. Tilting his head to the side, Tsuna walked over to Len and knelt down besides him. "En-chan? Are you alright?"

"Hn."

"Are you sure?"

"Hn."

"...Are you just hungry or something?" Tsuna asked with a small chuckle. Len looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Hn...I am..." his gaze returned to the wall. "But it's not food I'm hungry for."

Tsuna raised a brow at that, wondering what he could have meant by that. As Tsuna stared at Len, the older of the two looked at him with a blank face, raising his own eyebrow at him, silently telling him 'What-do-you-think-i-meant-by-that?'. As Tsuna thought about it, it slowly clicked into place of what Len meant, Tsuna's face went redder then a cherry. "O-Oh!"

* * *

After Len had 'tasted' Tsuna a bit more they headed down stairs, once there Len was enveloped in a hug from Dino. This irritated Len to no end, and he was about to hit him, but reborn had pointed out that there was no violence in this house because of Nana. So Len allowed himself to be hugged by Dino, but he had whispered a promise of death to him when Nana wasn't around.

"So, ask me anything, my cute sworn brother." Dino said as they ate. Len rolled his eyes at him as Tsuna blushed slightly for being called cute. "Oh yeah," Dino said as he remembered something, "Do you have a family yet, Tsuna?"

"Right now, there are Len, Gokudera and Yamamoto." reborn responded instead of Tsuna. "Also a few candidates: Hibari kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei and-"

"They are just my friends and seniors!" Tsuna interrupted, "And don't you include Len into this whole thing!" he yelled at him with anger in his tone. There was no way he was going to get Len involved in all this mafia business. Len stared at reborn, since when was he inside of Tsuna's family?

"Reborn..." Len growled at the infant, all that he got in return was a small smirk as he continued to eat.

"But why did you come to a person like me, Reborn?" Tsuna asked curiously, "You seemed to be doing just fine with Dino-san." at this Len snorted at as he took a sip of his drink. Tsuna looked at Len for a moment, wondering why he just snorted, before looking back to reborn. Instead Dino answered.

"Vongola is the center of our allied families. That's why it gets priority above all others in every aspect." he explained as Tsuna freaked out about how the vongola family was so influential.

"...Herbivore, your being an idiot and spilling your food." Len pointed out. Making Tsuna look over, and sure enough pieces of rice and fish were on the table, along with some of the miso soup and vegetables. Reborn started to explain to Tsuna about how Dino was only functional in front of his men, and once they were gone he became a clumsy idiot again. While that went on, len- who had to sit next to the blond- jabbed Dino's side harshly.

"ARGH!" Dino yelped as he clutched his side, a small tear going down his cheek as he looked at Len with a pout. "Leeeeeeen~ why would you do that to your lovely brother~?" Dino whined as he put his head on Len's shoulder with a whimper. Len only response was stomping onto Dino's foot, causing him to yelp. "OOOOW~! Leeeeeen~! that huuuuurts~!" he complained, then hugged Len around his waist. He heard Len growling under his breath as his hands clutched his chopstick's to the point that they were starting to break. Apparently reborn was done telling Tsuna about Dino's stupidity because Dino turned to his old tutor with a pout. "Saying stuff like that again, Reborn...you really want Tsuna to believe that? It's just because I usually use forks and knives so I can't use chopsticks very well."

"I-I see." Tsuna said in relief that his sworn brother wasn't so...dame. But he did get irked when he saw Dino hanging off of Len.

Reborn on the other hand just shook his head as he watched Len's growing anger from being touched by Dino. Nana had gotten up and went upstairs to prepare a bath for Dino, then a scream was heard from her, making everyone stand up quickly from their chairs. Dino ended up tripping over his feet, while Len just sped past him- purposely stepping on Dino when he was down- as he rushed over to see what was wrong. Only for Nana to run into the kitchen, yelling about the bathtub. By the time that Len had Nana sitting down on a chair in the living room to calm down, and making her some tea, the situation upstairs had practically resolved itself. Apparently Dino had a turtle that grew and grew depending on how much water it was exposed to, and it was eating the bathtub. It was put to sleep by Dino suffocating Enzio- the turtle- into sleep.

* * *

So after that little fiasco, Len and Tsuna went to get ready to take a bath at the bath house. They left with Dino, Lambo, Reborn and the newest house addition I-pin.

"Uwaaaaa~ that feels good." Tsuna sighed out in content as he slumped into the water. It was surprisingly empty today, but that might have been because the owner of the bath house cleared it out when Len had called ahead, and warned them that it better be empty or he would beat everyone there to death and shut down the bathing house.

"Hn." Len agreed as he also stepped into the large bath area. He heard a gasp from Tsuna, so he turned his head to see him looking at his body. Or more specifically the scar's. Len glanced down at the scars he received the day his mother died, the one on his hip, the three long gashed to his left side going upwards, and the one on his shoulder blade.

"L-Len, what happened?" Tsuna asked in slight horror as he slid over to inspect his scars some more. He reached out to touch one but stopped and looked at Len for permission, Len only looked towards the front. Tsuna took that as an ok, and touched the smooth scar sadly, It was darker then the rest of his skin tone. His small fingers traced it up and down, it wasn't a clean cute, the scar looked jagged as if there was resistance and trouble with doing it. Tsuna saw Len shiver slightly, he briefly thought that maybe this scar was actually very knew and it hurt him, but then realized he was touching one of the scars that went up towards his chest. He peeked up to see that Len was watching him, focused on the movement of what his hand was doing and his expression. Tsuna's eyes wandered over his best friends body and had to admit that Len was very fit, not so fit that it was disgusting but fit enough to still look intimidating and keep his lean looking figure. "S-SORRY!" Tsuna yelped as he pulled his hand and gave Len some space.

Len only chuckled at Tsuna's flustered actions, "It's fine, Tsu-chan." he mumbled while draping his arm over Tsuna's shoulder and pulling him to his side. Tsuna let out a small 'eep!' making Len smile, "Don't worry Tsuna. I won't try anything," he said when he saw Tsuna looking around to see if anyone was watching. Reborn was allowed to have his own private bath, Dino had some how gotten lost on the way to the bath house, Lambo had run off because he didn't want to take a bath, and i-pin was on the girls side. "But...It does sound tempting to do it in a bath house..." he mumbled that last thought, but Tsuna had heard since his face became redder. Len's mind briefly thought of kyoya and how he would react to Tsuna, seeing as Tsuna act's like a small animal most f the time, Len had a feeling that kyoya wouldn't mind sharing Len with Tsuna. Len also didn't have a problem sharing Tsuna with kyoya, mostly because Len shared pretty much everything with kyoya and he didn't want to choose over the two. He loved kyoya and Tsuna, he would rather have neither and be alone forever then have to pick. _….Selfish, I'm so selfish._ He thought with a sigh while sinking into the water some more. "Hn...Kyoya will love you." Len mused.

"K-Kyoya?"

"Hn."

"H-Hibari-sempai?"

"Hn."

"HIIIE?! WHAT?!"

"I want him to meet you without him trying to hit you. You'll like him as well, Tsuna."

"W-W-WHA- I-I-I-!"

"Just give him some time, kyo just has a hard time expressing himself." Len explained as he wrapped his arms around Tsuna's middle and brought him over so he was now back to chest with Tsuna. Len put his head on top of Tsuna's, snuggling into him with a smile.

Tsuna on the other hand was being very self conscious with both of them both being naked and being VERY close to each other, in an empty bath house. He felt disappointed that Len wasn't going to try anything with him, he liked the feeling when Len touched him earlier. Tsuna would be lying if he said that he's never imagined Len touching him in places at night, he was a healthy boy with needs and fantasy's like anyone else. His were just...of his best friend. He squirmed a bit, and sighed with a small pout on his face. _Should I ask?_ Tsuna thought as he glanced at Len a couple of times. Tsuna looked down when he felt a warm feeling in his lower gut, and was embarrassed beyond belief when he found out that he was getting turned on by remembering Len touching him. _OH NO!_ He thought as he tried to get out of Len's grip, but Tsuna forgot about Len's strength.

"Hn?" Len hummed as he cracked an eye open and looked down to Tsuna. "Tsu-chan?" he asked with a raised brow, before both of them shot up when he saw Tsuna's...problem.

"Ah! U-UHM I-I-I-It's-!" Tsuna stuttered as he covered his lower half from view, he couldn't believe that Len just saw that! He couldn't really face him at the moment, so Tsuna tilted his head downwards and stared at the water.

"Cute." Len whispered into Tsuna's ear, making him flinch. Len unwrapped his arms from around Tsuna, and ran them down his leg's, massaging his inner thigh, and back up dangerously close to Tsuna's arousal. Tsuna's breath hitched while Len kissed the back of his neck, then started to leave hickey's along his shoulder and neck. "Tsunayoshi is so cute..." he smirked when he felt Tsuna shudder and heard a small whimper. Len ran his hands up to Tsuna's chest and started to tease him for a bit, electing a gasp from him. He watched as Tsuna's eyes became half-lidded and took in haggard breaths, humming Len slowly took Tsuna's wrists into his hands and moved them to showing his now harden arousal.

"L-Len..." Tsuna muttered shyly. His eyes followed Len's hand that traced his finger down, his heart beat quicker every second Len's hand got closer and closer, only to frown when the hand stopped. He frowned, because Len was s close to making Tsuna feel good, so he looked up at Len with a questioning look.

"Hn, Tsunayoshi-" Len said in a seductive purr, making Tsuna blush and become excited even more, "can I?" he asked while kissing Tsuna's cheek. "If you don't want to, then I'll stop."

"Ngh~ l-len...I...I..." Tsuna muttered, he was conflicted at the moment because he did want Len to touch him, but at the same time he didn't want to go too far. Just in case reborn decides to interrupt or catch them in a shameful position, especially in a bath house of all places. Len didn't push him, and for that Tsuna was grateful for, his hands were rested on Tsuna's hips waiting to see if his Tsu-chan wanted him to or not. Tsuna closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, he heard Len sigh as he leaned back and wrapped his arms back around Tsuna's middle. "E-Eh?"

"Hn. I can tell you're not ready yet, Tsunayoshi." Len said softly, then gave him a quick kiss on his lip's to calm down Tsuna when he looked ready to start panicking and making up ridiculous idea's in his head. "It's fine, after all this is your first time doing any of these things with someone." Len reasoned out with a shrug. "We'll go further when your ready."

"Thank you...L-Len..." Tsuna whispered with a sigh of relief. "A-Ano...but what about...?" Tsuna wondered while pointedly looking at the problem's. Len just chuckled, and kissed Tsuna lightly again.

"It's fine, it'll go away once your heart rate goes back to normal."

"O-Oh...O-O-Ok..."

* * *

"My, my Tsu-kun! What took you two so long?" Nana asked once the two got back, apparently they were the last ones. Tsuna blushed as Len just gave her a ghost of a smile. "Ara? Whats wrong Tsu-kun? Are you sick?" she asked while going up to her son and putting her hand to his forehead.

"Just stayed in the water too long." Len said casually, then took Tsuna's hand in his and started walking towards the stairs, but stopped as he turned to Nana. "Mama, look." he called, getting her attention before he leaned down and kissed Tsuna lovingly, then looked up at her.

"W-W-W-WHAT DID- LEN!" Tsuna shouted as his whole face became beat red from embarrassment, Len swore steam came out of his ears, as he covered his mouth. Nana squealed in delight as she jumped up and down clapping her hands, ran up to Len and Tsuna to give them a hug in congratulations.

"KYAAAA~! I KNEW IT~!" she yelled out, suffocating her son with her hug. "My little Tsu-kun is growing up! Ooooooh~ I just know Len-chan will take good care of you~!" she cooed to her son, who had finally passed out from the embarrassment.

Len chuckled lightly, just as Dino came from upstairs. "Ehhh~? What is it? What happened?" he asked as he observed Nana still hugging Tsuna.

"Mama just found out that Tsuna is mine." Len answered, before being hugged by Dino.

"WHAT?! NOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO YOUR OLDER BROTHER! YOU CAN'T DATE TSUNA!" he yelled dramatically. Len growled and punched him in his stomach, making Dino let him go.

"_You_ are not _my_ brother." he hissed, "And my and Tsunayoshi's dating is none of your business."

Dino grabbed lens shoulders and started to shake them while he cried. "B-B-BUT IT'S INCEEEEEEEST~! I CAN'T HAVE MY TWO ADORABLE YOUNGER BROTHERS DATING EACH OTHER!" he wailed while going down on his knees and hugging Len around his waist.

"Get. Off!" Len grunted as he tried and failed to pry Dino off of him. All that he received was a frantic shake of his head.

"BESIDES IF YOU TWO ARE DATING THEN YOU CAN'T FORGET BIG BROTHER-!" Dino was punched in his face before he could finish. Len huffed out in annoyance as he went over and picked up an unconscious Tsuna, that was left on the floor because of Nana's excitement, bridal style and went upstairs to the room. _I should lock the door._ He thought with a sigh.


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLY JAMALLAMA GUYS! 100 follows and faves! and 99 reviews! HAPPY! YO GUY'S MADE ME SOOO HAPPY~! TT WTT**

**YuujouKami: heehee~ kyo is a total Ero~! and Dino will never get a break when it comes to len. and it is kinda hard to get over the most feared skylark that kinda beat you up! xD ahhh~ won't that be interesting~!**

**Purple Pallbearer: Hn. glad you think so~ it was like those dramatic soap operas with the love triangle and everything! xD but there will be more competition for len in the future...and for tsuna...-cough-**

**TsunaMoe: kyaa~ i'm glad you liked it! god have i told you i really like your reviews?**

**AllyKrau: i don't think kyo-chan will be happy to someone calling len their little brother and clinging to him. = w=" so possessive...**

**Wingman1995: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA~! I laughed too much when i read your review...ah~ so fun to tease the readers~**

**terry nightstalker: i know right? goddamn it dino...but it's funny to see his reaction's.**

**chibianimefan26: i thought so too! and now it's confirmed for this story! and HOORAY for being right!**

**Now then, i'm pretty sure i gave myself a nosebleed with this chapter...haha...hope you enjoy it~! there a little glimp's into len's future so go and read TO THE EXTREME! (RYOHEI?!)**

**disclaimers already said multiple times!**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Skylark, Tuna, and going to the hospital.

The next morning Len had gotten up early to head to school, he still had to report in with kyoya after all. So as he dressed in a spare uniform, Len glanced back at the sleeping Tsuna curled up in his blankets. He smiled as he watched Tsuna mumble something school work out to get him, then turned over to sleep on his stomach with a cute pout. Chuckling Len stepped over the game cases and towards the bed, he crouched down so he was face to face with Tsuna before kissing him lightly. He was amused when he saw Tsuna's pout turn into a content smile as he snuggled into his pillow.

Len sighed as he went downstairs and was surprised to see Nana already awake, she smiled at him and offered some breakfast but Len declined, saying he was already late to see kyoya. Before he left, Nana had shoved a three layered bento box into his hand's to eat for lunch, he would have declined again but the look Nana sent him made him shut his mouth and accept it. When asked what was inside, she said it was hamburger steaks. _Well, at least I'll be able to share with kyoya then._ Len thought as he left the house, only to stop when he saw Dino's men in front of the gate to the house. Crowding.

"Herbivores." Len growled out, making some of- most- men flinch at his tone as they slowly looked towards him. Len didn't bother trying to get his staff out, instead he ignited his cloud flames and summoned some of his throwing knives. "You are crowding again," he looked at the ones who were polishing their weapons without a care. "And you have not gotten rid of those weapons that have not been authorized by the committee. And for that, you will be beaten to death." he threatened while multiplying the knives and throwing them. Only for them to be knocked out of the air by rocks. Len looked over to reborn, who had a green slingshot, with a frown. "Tch, Reborn, you are stopping my attempts to discipline these herbivores." he narrowed his eyes at him while summoning a hatchet this time. "Should you continue then I will have to beat you to death as well." he threatened.

"You'll wake up Tsuna if you fight these men." reborn said with a knowing look towards said person's window. Len also looked up towards the window, his anger disappearing making the flames die out and the hatchet to retreat.

"Hn." was all he said as he walked past the group of men- who made a path for him- to the school.

"Len." reborn called out. Len stopped but didn't turn his head, "Tsuna may not make it to school today." this time Len looked at him with a glare, "I want him excused for today for some tutoring, that way Hibari-san doesn't beat him up."

Len nodded and left.

Reborn watched him leave and smirked. Such a valuable member. He thought while picking up the knives and examining them, he saw that they had a 'V' in green at the end of the handle. _Verde_. He thought in surprised as he looked at where Len left, _he's on good terms with Verde?_

"Reborn-san." the right-hand man, Romario, said "Who exactly IS that boy?" he asked as the rest nodded their head in wanting to know.

"That is Hibari, Len. The son of the red Arcobaleno Martial art's master, Fong." he replied. The men all had shocked faces at what they heard, "He's also the son of Yukimura, Alice."

"Bloody Alice has a son?!" they yelled in surprise. Reborn nodded as he tossed one of the knives up and down.

"Mhm. Len is also Tsuna's childhood friend, and they've recently got into a relationship, so a word of warning." he stopped tossing the knife and looked at them with a smirk. "He's very much like Fong when it comes to thing's that he deems as his, and he had Alice's temper and strength. So be careful on what you do around him." and with that, reborn went back inside to enjoy a cup of espresso before he had to wake up his dame-student. He left some terrified grown men behind.

* * *

Len yawned as he sat in the reception room, doing Kyoya's paperwork simply because the head prefect wanted to take a nap. But he didn't mind, not like he had anything to do today since Tsuna was apparently going to stay home. So, woth a sigh, Len finished up all the paper work within a matter of minutes. Now he had absolute nothing at all to do.

"Hn...I should properly introduce the two later." Len mumbled to himself before he started to cough slightly. He looked over towards kyoya, and was happy to see he was still asleep and not awake to fuss over his condition. He cleared his throat and stood up, only to go into a coughing fit and feel that sharp pain go through his body. He buckled slightly and used his free arm to hold onto the desk to stay up. The coughing didn't allow him to breath so tears were forming in his eyes, finally Len's knees hit the floor as he curled into himself. The pain intensified to the point where Len latched his teeth onto arm so he would start screaming. Blood started to drip from the corner of his mouth and onto the floor, he grunted as he bit even harder into his arm, breaking the skin and practically tearing into the muscle.

"Len!"

next thing Len knew he was pried off of his arm, and his head was tilted upward to see a frantic kyoya starring down at him.

"K-Kyo..." Len gasped out before flinching from the sudden spike in pain.

"Len! Hold on Len!" kyoya said as he took his phone out and started to dial a number, "Kusakabe, call the hospital and get them ready." he growled into the phone, "I'm taking Len there, so take over while we're gone." then he snapped his phone shut, shoving it in his pocket, and picked Len up before running out of the school and down the street to the hospital.

* * *

**"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" a loud voice yelled out throughout the mansion, being heard all the way from the living room where three people were sitting.**

** "Ushishishishi~" the blond one with a tiara laughed as he looked towards the direction of the yelling. "It seems sharky is back." he commented just as the sound of something breaking echoed loudly. He had his arm's thrown over the back of the couch all three were on, he lazily threw one knife after another at a maid who had to dodge them.**

** The sound of another thing breaking came to the three's ears, before another "VOOOOOOI" was heard closer to where they were at. This made the second person in the living room look up from counting a wad of bill's with a frown.**

** "Muo~ He's breaking thing's again!" the baby with the purple hood said with a huff.**

** "Ushishishishishishi~ he's in a bad mood, what do you think happened?" the blond asked, then looked to the third person in the room.**

** "Hn. Maybe some idiot herbivore insulted his hair or something." the one wearing a black jacket with black ram horn on the hood responded with an indifferent tone. His eyes were shadowed by the hood, but the icy blue eyes was clear enough to give him an eerie look. He was reading a book as he used the blond as a pillow, the baby was sitting on his stomach with a calculator and a suitcase filled with money.**

** "Myuuu~ that doesn't mean he has to destroy things and make me spend money!" the baby complained.**

** "Hn. Calm down Mammon, I'll pay for anything that need's to be replaced. And I'll pay you for the troubling thought's and unnecessary stress this caused you" the one reading said as he turned the page.**

** Mammon smiled at this and calmed down. "This, this right here, is why I like you." he replied.**

** "Ushishi~ Is this what you do with your paycheck, Len?" the blond asked curiously as he flung another throwing knife at the maid, and got her on her leg. "Five point's~"**

** "Hn, I have nothing I need to buy and I don't waste my money on expensive thing's like you do, Bel." Len sighed out as he held out his hand for one of bel's knifes. When he felt it in his hand Len threw it towards the maid, without looking away from his book, and got her in one of the lung's. "Twenty point's."**

** This made bel laugh as he watched the maid fall to the floor, trying to breath, crying. The door slammed open, causing all three to look over, to reveal the man with long sliver hair and a sword in his hand. He spotted the three and narrowed his eyes at the sight of Len leaning on bel, then to the maid on the floor. "VOOOOOOOOOOOOI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE WHEN YOU HAVE FUCKING WORK TO DO?!" he yelled while pointing at bel. Said person only laugh at his reaction with a shrug. A tick mark was seen on the mans head as he stomped over to them with an angered face.**

** "Hn. Squalo, you should be quiet before you wake up boss and get hit in the head with a bottle again." Len commented as he watched the man get closer. "Alcohol is bad for your hair, and could make it fall out." he explained when squalo looked at him with a frown. At this squalo looked panicked as his hand shot up to his hair.**

** "Ushishishi~ the prince is doing his work," Bel said as he threw another knife and jammed it into the maids other thigh so she couldn't walk. "See~? I have the spy right here~!" the maid froze as her eyes widened in shock at being discovered, "Ushishi~ did you really think we wouldn't notice a spy in our own home?"**

** "Hn. Even if we don't pay attention to you herbivores, we know when we have an extra maid in the house that mammon has to pay when he hasn't before." Len informed her with a yawn.**

** "Hmp, like I would waste any money on an extra maid that wasn't even in the payroll." mammon mumbled in distaste.**

** "Not to mention she was too stupid to believe that she could go unnoticed after she moved things in my room looking for information." Len yawned out, "She would have had much more luck going into my office since that's where all my paperwork is at."**

** "Voi! That reminds me," squalo said suddenly and turned to Len, who looked at him with a raised brow. "Len did you finish-?"**

** "Yes, I did. I already gave it to one of your men, and it should be in your office once you arrive, I also took the liberty to to organize my report's according to mission's to make things easier on you."**

** Squalo looked at him with awe, and before Len knew it, squalo had picked him up and hugged him. "WHY CAN'T THE REST OF YOU LITTLE SHITS BE LIKE HIM?!" squalo yelled at the two, specifically bel since he never got his work in on time.**

** "Ushishi~ because the prince doesn't need to do paperwork."**

** "Muo~ maybe if thing's stopped breaking and you guy's did a mission without destroying the whole area for once, then maybe I would have time to actually do the paperwork."**

** Then the four turned towards the maid when the sound of a gun cocking reached their ears. She was sneering at them, the gun pointed at Len, as she got up with trembling leg's. None of them looked to be very concerned at that.**

** "Tch. I didn't think I would be found out so quickly." she growled, "Now. Let me go, and I won't kill you newest member." she threatened, to which two of the four laughed at. "W-WHAT?" she asked, angry that squalo and bel was laughing at her.**

** "...What information were you looking for?" Len asked as bel was on the floor laughing his ass off, and squalo was crouched over trying to calm down. "If you tell me then I'll make sure bel doesn't do anything to you."**

** "...Information regarding the new cloud guardian, which is you." she answered while inching her way towards the side door to the room, "My employers were very specific on wanting to know what you could do, and to see if you really did have another flame besides cloud." she answered and was almost there, only to stop when a few butcher knives surrounded in cloud flames were embedded in the wall in front of her. Then before she could turn her head, she was roughly grabbed by the throat and slammed into the wall by Len. "L-LIAR!" she choked out.**

** "I did not lie." Len said calmly, "I had said that bel will not do anything to you, not myself, squalo or mammon." Len said with a shrug before crushing her windpipe. Then he let go and watched as her lifeless body crumpled to the floor. Sighing he turned around headed out the living room with squalo. "So Xanxus decided to shove his work on both of us again. Do you think we should order out?" he asked as squalo put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer.**

** "Probably, that shitty boss is always pushing his work on us!" squalo growled. Len sighed as he patted Squalo's back to calm him down.**

** "Hn. Well what do you want, Squa-chan?" Len asked, making squalo blush at the name given to him.**

** "V-VOOOI! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"**

* * *

"...Squalo...?" Len mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a dark hospital room, an I.V. Cord stuck to his arm and a breathing mask on his face. It looked to be a private room since there were no other beds in sight, the heart monitor doing it's annoying beeping to indicate he was alive. Len furrowed his brows in confusion at the dream about those same people from his other dream. _...Who the hell are they? And whats a cloud guardian?_ He wondered as he sat up, wincing a bit as he leaned back onto the headboard of the bed. That was when he noticed that there was a chair next to his bed, near the window, with kyoya sitting in it asleep. He had his fingers intertwined with his own, Kyoya's head lolled to the side with an open book on his lap. Len furrowed his brows as he looked out the window to see that the sun was gone and it was night. Well, that explains why it was so dark. He thought with a sigh as he looked towards kyoya for a bit, then went back to sleep.

* * *

**"HEICHOU!" a man in the standard black uniform, a yellow strip going across in the middle with white furry lining the hood, with a cloud symbol on his shoulder yelled out as he, and a few others, ran up towards a young man who looked to be the age of 25. the man had shaggy layered black curly hair, the bangs in his face was a 'V' shape with the left side of his hair pinned back, a long wavy low pony tail went over his shoulders and reached down to his middle, sharp icy blue eyes looked at the approaching man. A giant scar covered the right half of his face and slightly spread out to his other half, anther scar was coiled around the mans neck, an impassive face furrowed his brows slightly at the sight of the three men.**

** Without hesitation, the man bashed in one of the subordinates heads in with a club that resembled the one that oni's used. The other two flinched as the man fell to the floor with a bleeding head, his body twitching, as the man glared at them all.**

** "H-Heichou?" one of them squeaked.**

** "Idiots~" a monotone voice rang out from behind the 25-year old, causing the remaining two grunts to look over to see a teal haired boy wearing a frog had staring at them. They looked at him with confusion, "Uwaaaa~ you guy's must be new if your stupid enough to crowed in front of sempai~~!" he explained.**

** "E-Eh?" one said.**

** "B-But we weren't crowding?" the other said unsure and flinched when their heichou narrowed his eyes at them.**

** "Stupid~ Len-sempai considers it crowding if it's more then two people~~!" the boy explained with a clap of his hands when Len lifted and threw the nearly dead grunt off the floor and out the window. "OOOOH~ UP Up and AWAY~!"**

** Len looked at the boy for a moment before directing his gaze to the remaining two, who paled at what they saw their superior do, with an intense gaze.**

** "A-Ano, w-we got a m-m-message from t-t-t-the vongola cloud guardian, H-H-Hibari Kyoya-" he stopped when an murderous aura came out from Len. They trembled and took a step back when Len's flames started to flicker in his hands.**

** "Wooooow~ you even mentioned 'He-who-must-not-be-mentioned-ever'." the boy commented as he took a few steps back, "You really ARE new and stupid~!"**

** "H-Heichou- p-p-please-" he never finished that sentence when Len summoned a halberd and killed him on the spot, his gaze shifted to the only one left then to the file in his hand with a glare. He extended his hand for it, the man quickly handed him the file and fled. Len scoffed at the weakness, then looked inside said file with distaste while walking towards the dinning room, where yelling was heard. It was a mission set by Sawada that was suppose to go to that cloud bastard, but instead was pushed onto him as a varia mission. As Len entered the dinning room, his scowl made itself known when the sea urchin yelled at him for being late and making the boss wait.**

** "Voi! Len-" squalo started but stopped when he noticed the foul aura surrounding the cloud guardian. As Len sat next to him squalo's eyes furrowed in concern. "Len? Whats wrong?" Len sighed silently as he handed him the file, squalo opened it and read it with a frown. A tick mark appeared on his head as he threw the file behind him. "Fucking prick! Why the hell does he even bother sending you anything after all the crap he did to you!" he growled while pulling Len into a side hug and grumbling about how much of an ass he was. Len got out his phone and typed something in before showing it to the fuming shark. "Tch. No way am I going to calm down, little asshole has the gall to still send you shit after all these years. Fucking lucky he's that damn sawada's cloud guardian or I would have fucking killed him by now for what he did to you." he grumbled.**

** Len smiled slightly at that as he rested his head on squalo's shoulder.**

* * *

The next morning the first thing Len was aware of when he woke up was that the oxygen mask was off and that the heart monitor was gone. _I guess kyoya got annoyed with it_, he thought before he realized that something warm was mouthing and kissing his neck. His breath hitched when he felt a hand palming him and a body between his leg's, so he opened his eyes and looked to see kyoya nibbling on his collar bone. The hospital provided pajama shirt was fully unbuttoned and opened, the pants were pulled down-along with his boxers- just below his hip. Len moaned and shivered as kyoya lazily stroked him, he wasn't sure how he felt about waking up like this. But it didn't matter at the moment when spikes of chilling pleasure went through his body.

"A-Ah! K-Kyo...ya.." Len gasped out.

"Good morning, Len." kyoya mumbled while running his free hand up towards Len's right nipple and played with it. Earning another gasp from him, his back arching making their body's touch.

"K-Kyo, why are-!" Len tried to ask why kyoya was touching him while he was asleep, but all that came out was a moan louder then he thought was necessary when Kyoya's grip tighten around him. His hip's started to move to be in time with Kyoya's hand, he was vaguely aware of kyoya smiling in satisfaction to his reaction. "Ngh~! K-kyoya~ g-go...f-faster~!" he huffed out shakily, his breathing became faster in anticipation, but sadly kyoya didn't. In fact he went slower while smirking down at him, making Len whimper and move his hips to get him to move. "Kyo~!"

Kyoya chuckled at Len's flustered face and his begging. "Hn, your begging is so cute, Len." he muttered while leaning down to Len's ear, "It makes me want to torture you and bite you everywhere." he practically purred before biting his ear. He felt Len jolt under him before wrapping his arm's around Kyoya's neck. "Maybe if you beg me some more..." he trailed of with a teasing tone, and to emphasize his point he gave Len a few pump's that were firm and fast, causing him to groan and buck his hip's upwards. Then kyoya bit Len's neck harshly, making Len start to claw at his back.

"P-Please!" Len gasped out, his mind was clouded with want and he didn't really care at this point that he was in a hospital- because usually even he wasn't that desperate to do it in one- and just wanted Kyoya's full attention and focus on him. "Kyoya~ please go faster~!" he pleaded, and thankfully kyoya listened as he started to stroke Len at a fast and firm pace. Len gasped and moaned before he was silenced with a heated and deep kiss.

Kyoya was enjoying each and every shudder that went through Len's body because of him, the small moans that escaped Len's lips along with the wanting to be touched by him and only him. He broke the kiss to trail kisses down his neck as he thumbed the tip, causing Len to bite his lip's as to not yell out. At the moment, kyoya wanted to make Len his, he wanted to ravish him until he was the only thing on Len's mind.

"K-Kyoya!" Len groaned out as he buried his head into Kyoya's neck, Len's hips moved in time with Kyoya's pumping, his eyes half lidded and his face flushed. "k-kyo-ahn~! Kyoya, I-I think-! Ngh~!"

"Hn? Are you close to your limit, Len?" kyoya asked with a chuckle as Len nodded quickly. Kyoya hummed, "I'll send you over the edge then." he whispered lowly and seductively, sending another round of chill's up Len's spine. Then kyoya leaned down towards Len's ear and decided to say something unexpected. "I love you, Len."

Len's face burned up, and that one little sentence was enough to release him. The only person in both lives to ever tell Len that they loved him was his mother, Alice, and his father, Fong. And even then it was only parent love, the way kyoya said it was filled with the tone of a lover.

* * *

-Later-

* * *

"...Kyoya?"

"Hn."

"Not that I didn't like it or anything, but why were you touching me when I woke up?" Len asked as he turned his head towards kyoya, who was sleeping in the bed with him. Len was resting his head on Kyoya's chest, his arms wrapped around his waist as Kyoya's arms were over Len's shoulder.

"Hn...because you were mumbling about some herbivore in your sleep." he answered with a yawn. "So, I decided to teach you a lesson." he mumbled while playing with Len's hair.

"...In my sleep?" Len sighed out with a chuckle at Kyoya's silliness, then buried his head into the crook of Kyoya's neck with a yawn. Kyoya tugged on his hair to get his attention, Len peeked up and came face to face with him. Kyoya gave him a quick kiss and pulled him up so their foreheads touched.

"You're mine, so it's only logical that I don't want you saying some other herbivores name in your sleep." he mumbled.

"But in the hospital?" Len questioned with a raised brow, to which kyoya only shrugged at. Len rolled his eyes as he yawned and decided that he could let it go. After all he almost attacked Tsuna in a bathing house of all places two day's ago. If it wasn't for Tsuna's nervousness, then Len would have taken him right there without hesitation. _Oh, right I still need to talk about introducing him to kyo._ Len thought as he sat up, he didn't bother to wear the hospital shirt since he wasn't use to wearing one to sleep. "Hn. Kyo-chan, I need to talk to you about something."

kyoya quirked a brow, "About?"

"Tsunayoshi." and right when the name left his mouth kyoya frowned with an irritated sigh. Len internally sighed at that reaction. "Kyoya, would you please stop acting like a jealous herbivore every time I mention him? Honestly, it's cute and all but it get's annoying as well." at this kyoya narrowed his eyes. "Kyo, just give Tsunayoshi a chance, yes he's a herbivore at the moment, but then he'll turn into an omnivore. Besides, I have a feeling that you'll like him." Len said as he got off the bed and went towards his school pants, digging through his pockets he took out his phone. As he walked back and climbed into bed he searched his phone for something, when he found it he smiled and handed it to kyoya.

Kyoya took the phone and looked, he was surprised when he found a picture of Tsuna in only a shirt that was too big for him on Len's phone. He stared at it while taking everything in, the exposed thin legs, the innocent curious face that was tilted to the side, the big doe like eyes, the small blush on his face. "...That's dangerous..." he muttered as he felt his heart flutter lightly. Len grinned as he laid next to kyoya, looking at the picture with a chuckle.

"Hn, and he doesn't realize that he drives me crazy with wanting to mark him." Len commented while taking the phone back and closing it. "Makes you want to bite every part of him, huh?"

"Hn." kyoya agreed with a small smirk. "Like a small animal." Len nodded his head in agreement. So for the next hour, Len told kyoya all about Tsuna and his little quirks. How he is when it concerns his friends, his dame moments, the strength that he has sometimes, and the times when he is just too tempting to take. Then Len had gotten bored and wanted to check out of the hospital, but kyoya said no because he was still concerned that Len would have another attack, so to cure his boredom kyoya suggested a game with other patients in the hospital.

The rules of the game were that the two skylarks slept, and if the person woke them up then they were beaten/bitten to death for it. The first didn't last long, he had tripped over his own feet trying to get to the chair on the far end of the room and made a loud noise when he hit the ground. The second was doing well, he was reading a book off to the side, but he sneezed. The third didn't make any noise, but had accidentally eaten the brownie that Len was saving for later, so kyoya had thrown him out the window and ordered another from the cafeteria. The last was a girl, and she was staring at Kyoya's sleeping face with a blush, which irritated Len. So he had grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face into the wall, kyoya had chuckled at that as Len snuggled into his side with a pout.

"Hn. Who is going to be next?" Len wondered as he laid across Kyoya's leg's.

"Who cares." kyoya muttered as he turned the page to the book he was reading. He was wearing his black pajamas now, his and Len's uniform was hanging in the closet at the corner of the room. The nurses had tried to convince kyoya to sleep in another room, or at least another bed, but a glare and threat from both of them shut them up.

A knock came to their door, getting their attention, before their door opened to reveal a tuff of brown spiky hair peek in. Len grinned as he got up and walked over to the boy.

"Tsunayoshi!" he called out as he enveloped the surprised boyfriend in a hug.

"L-L-LEN!?" Tsuna squeaked before looking past him to kyoya, "HIBARI-SAN!" he yelped as kyoya smirked at him.

"Hey." he greeted. He might as well try and see if he would actually like him.

"NO WAY!?" Tsuna looked between the two with confusion. "EH!? W-WHY ARE YOU TWO IN THE HOSPITAL!?" he was very confused as to why his boyfriend- he blushed every time he thought the word- and said boyfriends cousin were in the hospital with no visual injury's.

"A cold." they both answered at the same time with a small smirk.

"We were playing a game to get over the boredom, but everyone was too weak..." kyoya sighed out as Len sat next to him on the bed, nudging the patients who were on the ground with his foot.

"WHAT!?" Tsuna yelped in horror. Kyoya chuckled slightly as he turned towards Len.

"Your right, his reaction's are amusing."

"Hn. Told you." Len said with pride before turning to Tsuna. "Tsu-chan, come here so you two can officially meet." Len said while waving him over, Tsuna just stood there rooted to the spot. A terrified gaze on kyoya, who was still staring at him with carnivore eyes. "Tsunayoshi, Kyoya will not harm you." that was when Len noticed the cast on Tsuna's leg, he frowned. "Tsuna what happened to your leg?"

"N-NOTHING!" Tsuna said, flinching at Len's hard gaze. "I-I just fell down t-the stairs..." he lied, which didn't go unnoticed by Len.

"Tsunayoshi, tell me who did that to you so I can beat them to death." Len said as he glared at the cast. Tsuna didn't want to tell him that he got this from the training that reborn put him through that consisted of fighting Dino's turtle enzio. He really didn't want anything to happen to his sworn older brother.

"Un, I, I'm feeling better now." Tsuna said nervously as he started to back away, Len and kyoya just watched with a raised brow. "I...I don't need to be hospitalized anymore! S no need to worry!" he chuckled out desperately when the door opened to reveal a man in his late thirty's.

"That's not possible. You'll need a doctor's permission." the man said, causing Tsuna to yelp in surprise.

"Hey, director." kyoya greeted as Len gave a small nod towards him.

"EH? DIRECTOR!?"

Then the director bowed deeply, "It's because of the Hibari's that the hospital can run so smoothly. Sacrifices or whatever, we're at your command!" he declared causing Tsuna to gap at him. Len and kyoya only waved off his declaration with a yawn.

"Hn. Then get out, and take these weaklings with you." Len commented as he kicked one of the beaten up body's.

"HAI! RIGHT AWAY!" the director said.

Tsuna didn't know how to react at the moment, he was in such shock that he didn't notice that Len picked him up and moved him to sit in between kyoya and himself. He was only brought out of it when he heard the door to the room shut. "EH? NO WAY! WAIT!" Tsuna yelled out as he held out his hand to the door once he realized that the director was gone. Paling he looked up at the two skylarks who were still watching him. He had no idea what to do.

"Hn. So then," Len started, she pointed to Tsuna. "Kyoya, this is Sawada, Tsunayoshi my childhood friend. Tsu-chan, this is my brother Hibari, Kyoya. And no," he said while wrapping his arms around Tsuna's waist. "you cannot talk your way out of this, so stay put."

"EEEEEEH~?!" Tsuna whined as he glanced at kyoya, who was examining him up and down. "A-Ano H-Hibari-sempai?"

"Hn...He reminds me of a rabbit." kyoya stated bluntly. To which Tsuna looked at him with a blush and like he was crazy while Len chuckled. This made kyoya raise both brows slightly in surprise at the shockingly adorable face Tsuna made. _Seeing it first hand really did make you want to bite him._ Kyoya thought.

"Tsu-chan, at least try and talk to kyoya." Len asked as he turned Tsuna around so he was back to chest with him. But nothing happened, both of them just stared at one another. Kyoya was waiting to see what happened as Tsuna was too scared to do anything. His fear of the schools prefect was too deep to even move a muscle.

Tsuna was saved from the awkward moment when the door to the room opened, showing I-pin and Lambo peeking inside.

"LE-" Lambo started but stopped when he noticed kyoya glaring at him. It was starting to get crowded in the room, and if the two children went in then kyoya would lose it. So Lambo backed away slowly and left, while I-pin just stood there with hearts in her eyes and a blush, the pinzu time bomb was on her forehead, Tsuna immediately panicked and shot up from Len's grasp, running towards i-pin and picking her up then ran towards the door.

"Tsuna?" Len called out in concern.

"I NEED TO GO TALK TO REBORN FOR A MOMENT!" Tsuna yelled back as he ran down the hall. A yell of pain echoed through the with an explosion. Kyoya stared at the door for a moment before looking towards a very confused Len.

"Shouldn't you go and check on him like usual?" kyoya asked. Len slowly took his gaze away from the door and looked at him with a blank face.

"Hn." he said with a shrug. "...Sometimes Tsu-chan does thing's he doesn't want me involved with. And if I try to get involved then he'll get angry at me." he said with a sigh and small frown, then looked at kyoya, "..That blush was tempting, wasn't it?" he asked with a small smile. Kyoya returned it as he laid back onto his hands with amusement in his eyes.

"Hn. He'll be fun to be with...I can see why you like him." kyoya said in approval. It really was tempting to mark Tsuna with his cute reaction's, he's never noticed before because he never took the time to properly examine him.

"Kyoya, I should warn you that Tsuna has never done what we've done, so don't push him into anything he doesn't want." Len warned him, because kyoya never beat around the bush when it came to sexual activity's. Len could handle, because he knew thats how kyoya showed affection and Len generally enjoyed how kyoya did it. But he knew that it would be too much for his Tsu-chan, so he had to set some ground rules for the blunt skylark. "Tsuna is very shy when it come to being intimate, the farthest you can go is kissing him. And if you do kiss him, then at least start by being gentle with him." Len said with a pointed look.

Kyoya sighed, he wasn't use to holding back his aggressive nature, mostly because Len liked it, but if that was necessary to see what this herbivore was like, then he could at least try.

"Oh, another thing." Len said seriously, causing kyoya to become curious on what he was going to say. "Tsuna doesn't know anything about my condition, so do not mention it to him." kyoya stared at him, then nodded his head in understanding. Yawning Len went over to kyoya and sat in his lap, then snuggled his head into Kyoya's shoulder and decided he should just go back to sleep since there was nothing to do. Kyoya had the same idea as he wrapped his arms around Len and laid down, pulling the blankets with them and slowly fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!**

**IT'S- I-I-IT'S-! TAKE IT VEGETA!**

**Vegeta: IT'S OVER 9,000!**

**YES! EXACTLY! OVER 9,000 VIEWS! *fangirling***

**But i'm kinda sad because i was watching Hoozuki no Reitetsu, but there were no more episodes. (NUUU! HOZUKI-SAMAAAAAA COME BACK!)**

**Does anyone know any good animes? i need something to watch...or a good manga...God i'm bored.**

***ahem***

**Allykrau: you'll have to wait for the future arc to find out~! but you will get glimps of len's future.**

**TsunaMoe: Ooooooh~! that's a good idea...maybe i should make that into a reward chapter or something?...Hn. i'm going to jot down some notes for it.**

**YuujouKami: Mhm~! question's are good! (sometimes.)**

**Silvenstein: Hahaha~! i bet a lot of people would like to switch places with tsuna at the moment. and like i said to Allykrau, you'll just have to wait~**

**KiraLoveless: *Slaps* CALM DOWN! IF YOU DON'T YOU MIGHT DIE AND NEVER GET TO FINISH THE STORY!...I wonder how you'll react to a lemon scene?**

**Wingman1995: Enthusiastic aren't you? I plan on finishing it~ and continuing it on a different story line after i'm done with the main canon story. So don't worry, and the meeting with Lu-nee-chan will be- WAIT FOR IT!...LEGENDARY~!**

**Sheriko: why thank you! and you'll find out what that dream meant in the future.**

**Hades'Neko: i was reading your review durring class and it caused me to laugh like crazy, luckily the teacher just chalked it off as me being weird again. but i had a similar experience to that...but i was reading junjou romatica...and...yeeeeeaaaah...*snicker* that poor poor teacher.**

**Runriran: Because tsuna's a little animal! and no, they did not see it. that was only a one time thing.**

**DeathHunterAshi: aha~ yeah i'm nticing that people who originally liked tsuna with len are slowly leaning towards kyoya and len, and vise versa. i wonder why?**

**Pixiecropse: Aw~ thank you~! and don't die! here's the next chapter to make sure you don't~!**

**WHOOP!**

**Yeah! disclaimer!...yes...EXTREME!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Valentine surprise.

After the hospital incident, kyoya had made a slight effort to try and be more kind to Tsuna. He still beat him up if he didn't follow his rules, but he didn't use as much force anymore, and he was still pretty reluctant in sharing Len with someone else but seeing Tsuna's reactions was worth it he had guessed. Len had even kept his relationship with Tsuna a secret according to said person's wishes, he wasn't ashamed or anything, he was just too shy to get any attention on himself. Well that and he was terrified about those fan girls that followed Len like a god, even if they did get beaten up by him numerous times, their devotion to keep Len 'pure and free' scared him to no end. Len agreed since he didn't want anyone to use Tsuna as a weakness or anything. But Yamamoto and Gokudera knew abut their relationship, the latter of the two still couldn't accept it and tried to find something to break them up since apparently Len was too violent for Tsuna. Yamamoto just laughed and congratulated them both, then treated them to sushi to celebrate.

Len could safely say that he liked Yamamoto out of the two.

Tsuna had really tried to get over his fears of kyoya, he would go up to him to say hello at the very least, but his fear that was etched into him by kyoya himself was too deep. So he would usually 'scurry' away- Kyoya's words when he talked to Len about it- once he said something to the prefect. But he was trying, and that's all that mattered at the moment. Even though their sexual relationship hadn't improved, Tsuna was still shy during those activity's, Len was patient enough to wait until Tsuna was comfortable enough.

* * *

**"Shishishi~ Leeeeeen~!" bel sang as he threw some of his knives at him once the 25 year old entered through the front door. Len only glanced at him as he caught the weapons in between his finger's, looking rather pissed, before tossing them outside and moving towards the stairs. Bel frowned at the lack of reaction, and at the fact that his precious knives were thrown out like trash, as he went to follow him. As he opened his mouth to say something, he was hit in the back of his head.**

** "Voi! Leave Len alone! He's tired from doing that fucking mission that goddam asshole sent him on!" squalo ground out. Bel looked at squalo with a tilted head and pouted.**

** "Was it that bad?" he asked curiously. Squalo only looked annoyed as he nodded, his face twisted in irritation.**

** "That fucking bastard sent him on an information mission, it was fucking ridiculous on how guarded the fucking place was, but that wasn't even why Len is mad." squalo huffed out as he also went up the stairs next to Len, bel following behind- seeing as he had nothing ELSE to do- starting to get very interested on what was bothering the silent cloud. "The information was about Len's-"**

** "****Squalo, I don't want to hear about this at the moment. So can you shut up?****" Len typed before shoving it in squalo's face then closing his phone and continuing to glare in front of them. Squalo coughed slightly into his hand and nodded, much to Bel's disappointment, and decided to not aggravate the cloud guardian that could probably crush his throat in the blink of an eye. They arrived at the main living room where everyone else was at. As they entered squalo was greeted by an empty glass to the head, causing him to cures loudly as Len looked towards the red eyed varia boss. He was drinking at the moment without a care in the world.**

** "Bout time you came back." the man mumbled from his throne, the sea urchin standing next to him holding a new bottle of expensive wine. Surprisingly enough, that little stunt made Len a little happy.**

** "VOOOOI! WHAT THE HELL XANXUS?!"**

** "Tch."**

** "VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! DON'T YOU FUCKING 'tch' ME!" squalo yelled while swinging his word around in anger. Len had rolled his eyes as he went over to sit on the unoccupied chair next to xanxus, as squalo grumbled and went to sit on the couch across from the two.**

** "Leeeeeeeen~Kyuuuuuuun~~~!" Lussuria sang out as he practically danced over towards him. Len just stared at him, suppressing a chill that went up his spine every time he heard him singing like that, before looking at the neon yellow and hot-pink wrapped gift in the sun guardian's hand.**

** Both Len and Xanxus slightly cringed at the sight of it.**

** "What the fuck." xanxus muttered as he leaned over in his chair to examine the present that was now being thrust into Len's hand's, "...What the fuck did he get you?"**

** "****Do you really want to know?****" Len asked skeptically. Xanxus silently agreed that he, in fact, did not want to know what it was that Lussuria had gotten. **

** "Ushishishi~ I think the prince's present it the best." bel commented as he held out a rectangle box wrapped in royal red and silver. "I think the Shark will enjoy it more tho." he said with a shrug, making Len quirk a brow as he took the box and examined it.**

** "Here." Levi started as he held a forest green with neon green on it, "Be grateful that I got you something-" but was cut off by Fran standing in front of him, holding out a teal and purple wrapped box out to Len.**

** "Len-Nii-chan~~" Fran droned out as he put the small box on top of the pile. "I hope you like it~" then he started to clap as excitedly as he possibly could. "Congratulation's~!" then Levi put his present silently on the ground next to Len before retreating to chase Fran for interrupting him. Bel was laughing in the back ground as he and Lussuria decided to mess with squalo. While said shark was trying to stop Lussuria from braiding his hair.**

** Xanxus was staring at the pile of present's for a few moment's, then bent over and took out a black and red wrapped present out from underneath his chair before tossing it to Len. "Here you go Hitsuji." he muttered while opening another bottle of whiskey and drinking from it.**

** "****Thanks boss.****" Len typed to which xanxus grunted.**

** Squalo looked at Len then to the present's and decided to ask. "Voi. What the hell are the present's for?"**

** Everything stopped and stared at squalo in shock, before they slowly started to pale in color. Xanxus raised his brow's in amusement at the shark commander, who was looking at everyone with a confused expression, before taking a glance at a silent Len.**

** "U-Ushishi...It seems that S-Squalo has forgotten...again..." bel commented as he started to inch towards the door.**

** "Oh~ Dear~" Lussuria mumbled as he took enough steps back that he was near the pool table at the other side of the room. "And he promised that he wouldn't and do something special too..." he sighed out as he took pity on squalo.**

** "We're all going to die~!" Fran announced while putting his hands into the air and ran towards the door where bel had finally gotten to. "Please don't kill us all oni-chan~!" now squalo was down right irritated from not knowing what the hell everyone was talking about, he looked back towards his boss- who was grinning ear to ear- then towards the sudden killing aura he felt right next to said boss. Turning his head to see what everyone was so frightened about, he was startled to see a glaring Len looking at him. The present's laid on the ground forgotten, the flames on his hand's flickered dangerously as he slowly stood up from his chair.**

** "Hey fucking shark." xanxus said, still grinning, getting Squalo's attention. "Do you even remember what today's date is? Or do you have a death wish?" he asked with a small evil laugh at the end.**

** "Ah? It's October 14****th****, The fuck does that have to do with anything?" squalo asked.**

** Len's murderous aura intensified. Xanxus got comfortable as he opened a new bottle of alcohol before silently chuckling. Squalo thought about the date today, all he knew that was going on today was a goddam ball that Sawada Tsunayoshi was going to throw in japan for a get together. Other then that, he couldn't think of anything else. So he started to think of dates that Len would be getting mad at him for forgetting, it wasn't Christmas, there was no important meeting's, it wasn't the anniversary of anything or a birthday- **_**wait...birthday...?**_** he thought, it rang a bell in his head. **_**Well the only birthday this month would be Sawda's and-**_** then squalo's eyes widen in realization, he cursed loudly at he remembered what was so important about today. Why he had circled this particular day on his fucking calendar and set a reminder for him not to forget for the third time.**

** "Shit." he groaned out as the rest of the varia- minus Xanxus who was staying just to see squalo get murdered- ran out of the room when Len took out some modified gun's and started to charge them with his anger.**

** He was going to kill those traitors for leaving him with the ire known as Len. And kill xanxus for just sitting there like it was a fucking show.**

* * *

Len woke up with a yawn, this was a thing that's been happening frequently since the hospital incident. Every time Len had gone to sleep, he would always have a dream about the people known as the varia. Every time whenever kyoya was mentioned, the one who was suppose to be him him the dream would become angry beyond belief and brutally kill the first person he saw. He would see himself on mission's and putting up with all the other varia members. He would dream about them when they were younger, and during that time he would be with squalo or belphagor, and when they were older he would still either be with squalo, Xanxus or the frog, Fran. He hadn't had anymore dreams about his death besides that one time when he woke up to kyoya fighting Tsuna, so he guess it really was just a lucky coincidence and chalked it off as a stupid nightmare.

"Hn?" Len hummed as he saw what today was on his phone and scowled. "Valentines day..." he muttered while getting up and walking over to the bathroom to take a shower. _Stupid herbivores will be raging all day with their disgusting hormones on display._ He thought while stepping into the shower, he frowned even more when he thought of all the girls who would be trying to get him to accept their chocolate.

Len had spent the winter break away from namimori in china with his father, Fong. It was enjoyable to spend time with his father since he was told story's about his youth and the day's he and Alice were together. Most of that time tho was taken up with training, Len was determined to win at least once against Fong. But sadly that hasn't happened yet, Fong wasn't the best for nothing after all, so with disappointed frown Len had invited Fong over to celebrate new years with him and kyoya. Fong thought it over and agreed, the first thing kyoya did when he saw Fong was challenge him to a fight which he lost fairly quickly. Sadly Fong couldn't stay long, he had some business with the Chinese mafia family's back at home, he promised to come back during summer to spend some quality father-son time with Len, and kyoya as well if he liked, then giving them both their new years money before departing.

Once he was done with showering and getting dressed, he headed out of his room into the kitchen, turned on the stove and got a two layered empty bento box out before he started to cook his and Kyoya's lunches. Once again he was put on cooking duty the second day he had came back, kyoya could cook, but Len could cook better. There was also the fact that kyoya was only able to make a few things, one of them being hamburger steak's, so it wasn't a really healthy diet. _Should I make some chocolates?_ He thought while glancing at the time, he still had enough time to make a small chocolate cake for Tsuna. _Hn, not enough time...I could just make it in one of the unused kitchens at school._ He mused while flipping the hamburger steak on the pan, _I don't understand how kyoya could keep eating this without getting sick of the taste._ Len sighed, because kyoya had eaten the same thing since they were little. Len admitted that they were good and all, but he would get sick after the fifth day of eating them in a row. Sometimes he doesn't understand his cousin, like his motive for reading manga. Especially the yaoi ones.

Len was honestly shocked when he saw kyoya reading a yaoi manga, and it was a hard core one too, since he's only ever seen him read the gore ones. When he had asked why he was reading it, kyoya looked at him and with a smirk said:

"They have some interesting idea's to pleasure their partner." then he had gotten that look he get's when he's about to do something that would embarrass Len to no end, "Would you enjoy being handcuffed while having a vibrating toy in you as well?" he had asked. Len's face had turned a deep red on hearing that, not noticing that kyoya had gotten his laptop and was currently searching for said item's. "We should find out." but before he could press the enter button, Len had ran over and snatched the laptop before chucking it outside through the window.

Len made sure to never let a yaoi book be anywhere _near_ kyoya again. The thought of being tormented by kyoya with toy's and such was...uncomfortable. He was a virgin for god's sake! Yes, he's had sex in his last life, but he was never the bottom!

And by god if he was going to lose his virginity, then it would be by kyoya...not by some fucking toy.

He was brought out of his thought's when Len felt a pair of arm's wrap around his middle, and a head resting on his shoulder. "Hn..." kyoya greeted sleepily, his eyes barley opened, his hair messy and sticking out in different direction's. Len chuckled at the childish look kyoya was displaying, his eyes traveled to the bite mark on Kyoya's neck left from last night and snickered. Kyoya lazily looked at him with a raised brow, "What are you laughing about...?" he mumbled as he yawned before burying his head into Len's neck.

"Nothing kyoya. Just thought you looked cute this morning." Len said with a shrug. Kyoya looked up at him with a pout at being called cute, which made Len smirk. "You're just proving my point. Now go sit down so I can serve you breakfast." Len chuckled out as kyoya detached himself from him, mumbling about how he wasn't cute and only herbivores were called that.

* * *

At the moment Tsuna was freaking out a bit. It was valentines day, and like usual, he didn't get anything from any girls. But that's not the problem at the moment. The problem was that Tsuna didn't know if he was suppose to get chocolates for Len, usually that's what the girls do for the by's they like, but in this case they were both boy's and Tsuna was pretty sure he was the girl in the relationship. Tsuna did buy some chocolates from the store yesterday, but this was the problem:

Does he give them to Len or not?

What worried Tsuna even more then that was the fact that maybe Len accepted some girl's chocolate._ Ah, but he's my boyfriend...so he wouldn't._ He reasoned out as he tried to pay attention in class. _But no one knows we're going out because I didn't want them to, so girl's trying to I've Len chocolates on valentines day was understandable. _Even if it was true it still irritated Tsuna. Tsuna was so conflicted right now, _ARGH! I should give him the chocolates! But does Len even like chocolates? I've never seen him eat any! Oh god what if he hates them?!_ Tsuna wondered and slightly panicked. _No wait! What if it's weird that I give him chocolates?! But don't the guy's give chocolates to their loved one's in the states?! Len was there for a year, so it might be ok! But we're in Japan-! _Tsuna slammed his head onto his desk, effectively scaring everyone in class. _And even if I DO give him the chocolates, then what do I SAY?! Do I just shove it into his hands? Do I kiss him too? Aaaaargh! I should have just played sick today._ Tsuna whimpered as the last bell of the day ran out, dismissing everyone to go home. He watched as girl's approached Yamamoto and Gokudera, he snickered at how they reacted to them. Yamamoto was trying to calm them down while accepting all of the chocolates given to him, Gokudera on the other hand was threatening them to stay away, but it seemed the girl's were either too stupid or too in love to heed his threats.

"...I should give him them..." Tsuna muttered to himself as he thought about the chocolates he had at home that were for Len. They were milk chocolate, he knew Len didn't like bitter thing's and had a slight sweet tooth, and Len's favorite drink was milk, so he got him a box of it. He fidgeted on the spot, _maybe I should just forget about it?_ He thought with a sigh as he packed his thing's and got ready to leave.

"Dame-Tsuna," Tsuna froze at the squeaky voice. _Oh no._ he thought while slowly looking behind him to see reborn already pointing that damnable gun at him. "Grow some back bone and do something nice for your boyfriend with your dying will." he said before pulling the trigger.

* * *

"are you sure about this, kyo?" Len asked as he and kyoya walked towards Tsuna's house. He was carrying a plate of chocolate cake that he baked for Tsuna for valentines day in a bag, kyoya had insisted that he come along and see how Tsuna reacts to the gift.

"Hn. I have a feeling his reaction will be amusing." he answered with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Len chuckled with a sigh, he really doesn't know what to say about Kyoya's reasoning.

"...So, how many herbivore's tried to give you their chocolates?" Len asked and quirked a brow when he saw kyoya frown. "Hn, That bad then?"

"They do not know the meaning of, 'Get back to class before I bite you to death'." he grumbled. Len nodded as he laughed slightly at that.

"So that was why the nurses office was unusually busy." Len mused with a smirk, he then noticed kyoya digging into his pocket before he pulled out a small piece of chocolate. It was store bought, so Len knew kyoya didn't accept anything- because if he did then Len would have a field day in finding the girl and beating her up for daring to come close to kyoya- and was curious when kyoya looked at him while popping it into his mouth. He got his answer when kyoya grabbed Len's chin and kissed him, instantly parting Len's lips to stick his tongue in. Len moaned in delight and kissed back eagerly, loving the taste of the chocolate along with the coffee kyoya had earlier. Len drew his free hand up and tangled it in Kyoya's hair as he brought them closer to one another, kyoya put his arm's on Len's waist as a low possessive growl left his lips. Again they fought for dominance over the other, Then they broke apart for air, kyoya looking satisfied while Len had the piece of chocolate in his mouth with a sly smile. "Hn...what a nice surprise." he muttered.

"Hn." then kyoya stepped away as both of the cousin's looked down the street towards the school. A figure was running towards them at top speed, Len faintly heard the yelling of 'REBOOOOOORN! GIVE LEN THE CHOCOLATES WITH MY DYING WILL!' this made Len sigh as Kyoya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Not a moment later Tsuna had run up to the two, the dying will flame on top of his head dying out, leaving a dumbfounded half naked Tsuna standing in front of Len.

"...Heart's today." Len commented casually, seeing as this was becoming a daily occurrence, "Is it because it's valentines day?" he questioned teasingly.

"Eh?" Tsuna muttered in disbelief before looking down at himself, "HIIIIE!" he shrieked out before running in embarrassment towards his home. Len chuckled as he and kyoya started to walk again, he peeked over at his cousin- who was rubbing the bridge of his nose- and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Hn? What is it Kyo-chan?"

kyoya let out a sigh before looking at Len blankly. "Why does the herbivore run around in his underwear?" he questioned with another twitched of his eyebrow, a small frown on his face as he stared towards the direction Tsuna ran off in. "That is breaking the rule by causing a disturbance." he muttered under his breath.

"It's because of Reborn." Len answered with a shrug of his shoulder's.

"The baby?"

"Hn." kyoya seemed satisfied by that answer, a few moment's later and the two arrived at the front gate of the Sawada household.

"Hn. I'll see you for dinner, Len." kyoya said as he turned around and walked away.

"Alright, I'm making takoyaki with some curry and beef dumpling's. So don't be late when your biting herbivores to death." Len called out, kyoya paused mid-step when he heard what was being made and looked back at Len. His face didn't show anything but his eye's showed excitement for dinner, he nodded once and kept walking. Len swore he saw a small skip in his step. Smiling slightly Len made his way to the door, opening it without knocking, as he caught the scent of chocolate in the air. "Tsu-chan?" he called out, only for Nana to come out and greet him.

"Ara? Hello Len-kun! Hm?" she greeted when she saw the bag in Len's hand.

"Hello, Na-" she gave him a stern look, "-Mama, I was wondering if I could use your kitchen to put the finishing touches on the cake I made for Tsu-chan?" Len asked as he took off his shoes. He looked at her when she giggled, he tilted his head to the side a bit in question.

"Of course you can, Len-kun." she giggled out while ushering him to the kitchen, she opened the door to reveal Bianchi, kyoko, and Haru in the kitchen making chocolate dip and some crackers. Len narrowed his eyes at the sight, not at all happy that there were girl's in the house making chocolate during valentines day, but decided to let it go. After all, Tsuna was his boyfriend, so he didn't find them any kind of threat to their relationship. "Ohaiyo~ I came to let you know that Len-kun will be using the kitchen as well~" she announced before turning to Len. "Go ahead and use anything you'd like Len-kun, so you want me to tell Tsu-chan that your here?"

"No." Len said with a shake of his head, Nana just nodded as she left the kitchen. Len walked over towards the unoccupied part of the kitchen, set his back on top of the counter before taking out the plain chief apron he used earlier while baking and tied it around his waist. He took out the cake and set it aside while going over to get the mixing bowl, milk, cream, and the cookies he knew they had before starting to make the frosting. As he did he heard footstep's coming towards him, he didn't bother turning his head as he continued doing what he was doing.

"Hahi? Did you make that yourself?" Haru asked as she peeked around Len's shoulder to see the cake.

Len ignored her as he pushed the cake away from Haru before going back to stirring.

"A-Ah...It looks really good." Haru tried to make conversation with him.

"..."

"W-Who's it for?" she tried once more nervously, not understanding that Len didn't want tot talk to her.

"..."

"Haru-chan," Kyoko said as she came over and lead Haru back, "I need help with stirring since my arm got tired." Haru hummed in response.

"You know it's rude to ignore people when their trying to be nice." Bianchi said as she leaned onto the counter next to Len. Len spared her a glance before looking back to the now thickening cream. Bianchi let out a slightly annoyed 'tch.' opening her mouth to tell him something when Len cut in.

"Unless you, want to be beaten to death then stay away from me." Len threatened, and to prove his point he glared at her while summoning a knife. Bianchi flinched at the killer aura Len projected for a moment, she nodded her head once and moved away to go back to whatever she was making in a pot. "Hn. Weak willed assassin." Len muttered before taking the cookies he got earlier and opening them. It's not that he didn't like them or anything, it's just he didn't deem them important enough to actually pay attention to. And he was still slightly holding a grudge towards Bianchi when he found out that she tried to kill his Tsunayoshi.

Other then that he had nothing against them.

Suddenly the object's in the room started to float, Len raised a brow at that as he heard Kyoko and Haru started to freak out. Len looked towards the door, only to see a child with big brown eyes and hair looking distant at the sky. Len hadn't seen him before, _another new resident?_ Len thought as Bianchi went over and hot the boy over his head as she chased him upstairs. Shrugging his shoulders he quickly turned back around and caught both the cream and cake as they fell back down. A few minutes later he heard Bianchi leaving the kitchen and heading up the stairs, only for her to yell out 'ROMEO!' with venom in her voice as something thumped. He briefly wondered if he should go up there, but decided on getting the cake done instead.

* * *

Later, when Len was done, he took his cake and headed out the kitchen before Haru and Kyoko did, cake in one hand and plates in the other along with fork's. Going upstairs and opening the door to Tsuna's room with a small smile. "Tsu-chan."

"EH? LEN!" Tsuna yelled in surprise as Len came into the room and set the cake down in front of him. "W-What are you-?" he stuttered before Len leaned in and gave him small peck on the lip's. This caused Tsuna's face to go a deep red as he covered his mouth.

"Happy valentines day, Tsunayoshi." Len mumbled as he sat down next to him, snaking an arm around Tsuna's waist and pulling him closer to himself. Tsuna just blushed even more as he put his head into his hands in embarrassment.

"Ah! Your Hibari, Len!" the boy that Len saw earlier exclaimed excitedly. Len raised a brow at him, "Your ranked Second on Tsuna-nii's most loved one's!" Len furrowed his brows at that.

"Second?"

"mhm! First is mama!" the boy said, making Len nod his head. _Understandable_, he thought as he started to cut the cake in even pieces before distributing them to everyone just as Kyoko and Haru came up with two different types of fondue chocolates. "N-Neh can I rank you sometimes?" he asked shyly, Len stared at him and just shrugged his shoulder's. Taking this as a 'yes' the boy grinned, "I'm Futa, nice to meet you!"

"Hn." Len looked up in time to see Bianchi coming in with a tray of purple smoking crackers. Tsuna, Lambo, and Futa paled at the sight while reborn started to sleep like no tomorrow. She said it was okay so long as love was involved, but Len refused to let Tsuna eat anything she made and told her he had already made Tsuna a cake, so he would be too full to eat anything else. This disappointed Bianchi but she accepted it and turned to the rest of the occupants of the room, Tsuna was grateful to Len for that.

"T-Thank's for the c-cake...Len." Tsuna mumbled with a flush on his face. They were downstairs in the living room, away from the rest, to spend some time together.

"You're welcome Tsu-chan." Len chuckled as he laid his head on top of Tsuna's. He felt him shifting, so Len looked down at Tsuna who seemed to be debating about something. "Tsuna?"

"H-Hold up. I-i-i need t-to get something!" Tsuna said as he got up from the couch and ran up stairs. After a few minutes passed Tsuna came back down the stairs, both his hands behind his back as he inched towards Len, he was blushing again as he looked down to his feet, shifting nervously. He took a deep breath and held out a box red heart shaped box of chocolates towards Len. "H-H-Happy Valentine's D-Day! L-L-Len!" Tsuna stuttered.

Len blinked a couple of times before taking the box, a warm smile spread across his face as he put the chocolates next to him and pulled Tsuna on his lap. This made Tsuna yelp in surprise, but stiffened slightly when Len wrapped his arm's around Tsuna's waist before giving him a loving kiss making Tsuna relax and kiss back shyly.

"Thank you, Tsuna." Len whispered as he put their foreheads together. "I'll treasure this."

"D-Don't say such embarrassing things!" Tsuna complained slightly, but he was glad that Len liked it. "B-Besides, their store bought. Nothing like the cake you made me." he mumbled with a small guilty frown for the small gift. Len only shook his head as he gave Tsuna another kiss.

"Even so, Tsunayoshi gave me this, and that's reason enough to treasure the box." in response to that Tsuna buried his head into Len's neck. "Tsu-chan?"

"How can you say thing's like that so easily?" he asked as his ear's turned red. "In fact, I can't even believe you love someone as Dame and useless as me." Len sighed at that, then he carefully raised Tsuna's head and kissed him again.

"I love you, Tsuna, because your _you_." he said before giving him a quick peck, "And I'll say it as much times as needed until your convinced." he mumbled before leaning in and kissing Tsuna's neck, causing him to shiver with a small gasp, he slowly pushed Tsuna down onto the couch as he kissed and nipped down his neck. Earning small moans and gasps from Tsuna, he mumbled that he loved Tsuna after each kiss and small love bite that he gave him, causing Tsuna's to blush even more then he was at hearing those words.

"L-Len..." Tsuna gasped when he felt Len's hands go under his shirt and up his sides teasingly, Tsuna shifted a bit while lightly gripping Len's hair in his hand's. "L-Len-mm!" Tsuna started as Len lifted his shirt but quickly covered his mouth when Len had started to lick and suck at his left nipple. Tsuna's heart beat quickly as Len continued to tease him, he opened his mouth to say something but froze when there was a flash of light and the distinct sound of a picture being taken.

Both turned their heads towards a grinning reborn who had a camera in his hand's, pointed at them. Tsuna shrieked in horror as he pulled his shirt down and rolled out from under Len before running upstairs and locking himself in the bathroom. Absolutely mortified that reborn had caught them- and taking a goddamn picture- doing such private act's.

Len on the other hand snarled at reborn for ruining their valentine's moment, probably even ruining any chance of having any intimate act's for a while as well, going as far as to summon a clever and using his cloud property to multiply them as he threw the dangerous weapons. But the hitman only dodged them- causing them to sink into the wall- with a smirk and disappeared. "REBORN!" Len growled lowly as he stood up to retrieve the knives before Nana noticed. Ripping them out of the wall, he called them back to storage before getting his bag and started to leave, but he stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked up towards the bathroom. "Tsunayoshi, I'll be leaving now." he called, but Tsuna didn't answer. So with a sigh Len left the house with the box of chocolates in hand with a frown. He mentally cursed the cursed sun Arcobaleno.

* * *

"Kyoya~ I'm home~." Len announced as he closed the door and took off his shoes. Hearing no response Len sighed, he's probably still out. He thought as he walked towards his room, he wondered what time kyoya would be home and debated on whether or not to take a shower and do his homework first before he started to cook. When he opened the door he was surprised to see kyoya asleep on his futon, he was out of his uniform and in a comfortable plain black sweater, tan cargo shorts that stopped just above his knees and white ankle sock's. A pair of headphones were over his ears connected to the dark purple I-pod laying next to him, Len could hear 'Sanctuary' by Utada Hikaru playing from where he stood. Some manga books were in a pile next to him as he mumbled something in his sleep. Len smiled at the sight, getting his phone out, and snapped a picture before putting his bag and chocolates down near the futon while taking off his uniform as he walked over towards his closet. Len had just started to unbutton his pant's when a pair of arm's wrapped themselves around his middle, the same head of black hair on his shoulder. "Hn? Did I wake you kyo?"

"No, my stomach did." he muttered with a yawn.

"Hn." Len hummed with a small smile, "I'll get dinner started soon then." he muttered before turning his head and kissed Kyoya's cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! sorry for the late update, i know i usually update like two times in a week, but i had to do shit for my master portfolio to be able to graduate. then there was the whole, having to go back to the hospital to get checked up on.**

**apparently having a fever of 106-109 is very dangerous...who knew.**

**KiraLoveless: haha! i know right? freaking reborn had to ruin everything. Tch.**

**YuujouKami: Reborn should watch out.**

**SilverStein: OH NO! xD not the heart! hahahaha~ Well i'm pretty sure tsuna knows that he can't exactly top len. and squalo is just so caught up in work that he will forget 99% of the time...poor poor sharky.**

**Runriran: a lot of people are mad about him ruining their moment.**

**Wingman1995: heehee, cool~ maybe you can all celebrate it together~~! (Len: no. oh...ouch...)**

**Allykrau: i'm thinking it's for blackmailing purposes, that way he could get tsuna to do something without him complaining.**

**Hade's Neko: i honestly would too...Unless they were strong and dangerous like len...then i would actually have second thoughts about it before i actually did it.**

**talentlessDAWN: wow...this is the longest review i have ever gotten. haha, i know that theres a lack of male oc's in these and i'm glad that you like it so far. i do the same thing whenever i see that the Oc is a boy~ it's always so interesting! and Len got his name while i was searching online for a fitting name, i saw it then looked at len and thought, 'Yup. thats gonna be his name.' and i didn't Know the meaning of len's name in different languages! (YAY! PEWDIEPIE!) and you actually did guess what i was going for with len's name~. and i know Hibari- wow i've gotten use to just typing Kyoya now- is a little ooc, but seeing as we never actually have seen how kyo act's with someone he's know since childhood- because he didn't have one apparently- i thought he could act ooc with len. seems to be working so far. *shrugs* and who know's, well just have to see how he act's with mukuro. but no he only has cloud and night flames, i thought about him having mist flames in the first place, but there was already two main characters with mist (Mukuro and Chrome) so i decided against it. and angst makes the story good~ (Well in my opinion anyway) but i know that in the future i'm going to make people want to punch either their computer or one of the characters. and thanks for the support! (OMG i typed so much!)**

**LadyKarma18: Oh hey! i love your story, Unknown sun! and glad you like it~!**

**terry nightstalker: yes, well kyo and len might as well be married huh? and technically Tsu-chan and En-chan _are_ almost teenagers...so they have an excuse~, and maybe one day, Tsu-chan and kyo will be more open like they are with len.**

**So, i've been debating on the whole chapter timeline thing. as you have probably noticed i skip a lot of chapters from the actual story, so i was wondering if i should still go through the normal day's or just skip to mukuro's arc. I'm kinda conflicted. should i just get to mukuro's arc?...maybe i should flip a coin or something.**

**Hn, well anyway, here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer! len is mine~! so are any other of my Oc's.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Sakura disease, You ruined Kyoya's favorite thing!

"Len."

-shake-

"Len! Wake up."

Len cracked open his eye, squinting to see through his messy hair as he was shaken by the shoulder again. "hn...?" he grumbled as he snuggled back into his pillow. A sigh was heard before his blankets were ripped away from him, causing Len to groan and shudder from the sudden cold.

"Len, come. We're going sakura viewing and I've already secured an area for us." all Len did was let out a deep sigh, reach out his hand and grope around until he found his phone. Checking it he saw that it was the weekend, 8:00AM.

"Kyo...It's so early...and I'm tired..." he complained while turning over to lay on his back, slowly opening his eyes to look at kyo, who was in his sweater again but with dark blue pants, staring down at him with Len's blanket tucked under his arms. Kyoya quirked a brow down at him, unimpressed with what he was seeing, and with a roll of his eyes dropped the blanket and sat down next t him.

"Your being lazy." he sighed out.

"Kyo, It's normal to sleep in well after 8AM in America...and it's your fault that I'm so tired anyway." Len grumbled as he sat up straight. "You're always keeping me up with sexual activity's, or you're horny to the point where you want attention from me." he yawned out.

Kyoya blushed slightly at how blunt Len was, "Like you didn't enjoy it."

"That...is besides the point." Len said slowly as his face also turned a little red before he stood up and headed towards the bathroom. He yawned one more time as he got ready for the day ahead. He sighed with a frown, he hadn't been able to touch or kiss Tsuna since the valentines incident. Tsuna had been too afraid of reborn snapping another picture of them doing such things again, Len was annoyed but understood Tsuna's paranoia when it came to the damn hitman popping out of nowhere. So, Len had tried to attack reborn on several occasion's when Tsuna wasn't looking for revenge on ruining their moment. It never worked, but he still tried.

"Hn...What would you like to eat today?" Len called out, "Besides hamburger steaks." he added in quickly, hearing a small groan for that before silence was upon them. Len sighed as he waited for kyoya to answer him, but when nothing was said for a few minutes more he stuck his head out from the bathroom and looked across the hall- where his room was- and looked inside. He saw kyoya staring blankly towards the bathroom with furrowed brows, as if what he had just said was a crazy suggestion. Len gave kyoya a deadpan look, "Kyo...It's not the end of the world if you _don't_ eat hamburger steak." Len sighed out while slumping his shoulder's.

Kyoya frowned at him, puffing his cheek's slightly as he turned his head away. "I know that...I just feel like hamburger steak today." he grumbled.

Len chuckled as he stepped out and went over to sit next to kyoya, "Hn~? Is Kyo-chan pouting?" Len teased, he bit his lips to silent the laughter when kyoya stood up and walked out of the room. "Kyoya~ where are you going?" Len asked as he also got up and followed him. He didn't get a response back. "Kyo-" he started again only to have the door to Kyoya's room shut in his face. Len thought these moment's of Kyoya's were adorable and always did as much as he could to rile his cousin up. He leaned his forehead to his door with a small smile, "Kyoya, I'm sorry for teasing you."

Kyoya didn't answer back, instead all Len heard was the opening and closing of drawers, so with a sigh he left the room door. He decided that leaving kyoya alone to brood would do him some good, so instead Len went back into his room and quickly changed into his uniform, but with the prefect coat this time. He left the top two buttons undone before he left towards the kitchen to make their breakfast first before making a picnic basket of different foods. As he did, Len thought about his old life before he had died.

Honestly he had forgotten that he was reborn most of the time, he'd get confused as to who 'Garrett Valentine' was whenever he would get snippets of the life of a blond haired nineteen year old, until he remembered that 'Garrett' was him and it all came back. Len didn't feel right putting the name to himself anymore, He couldn't imagine himself with messy blond hair instead of his coal black wavy hair inherited from his mother and father, straight strong nose and jawline compared to his smaller nose and more feminine jaw, slightly tanned to pale porcelain skin, Deep blue eyes compared to the eerie shockingly light blue ones, from 6'2'' to 5'5''. He-Garrett valentine- was a stranger to him now with all the differences, which was strange since it was him before he was Hibari, Len. But it's not like Len minded much, he still remembered the lonely life he lead, how he had a brother who tried to kill him multiple times then succeeded. And that's why he didn't mind, if he didn't get murdered by his younger brother then he wouldn't have been reborn into this world and met Tsuna and Kyoya. So, if he ever encounters the little piece of shit- not that it would ever happen- then he wouldn't beat him to death all the way, he'd only beat him into a coma if anything.

Shrugging off his thought's, Len went back to paying attention to setting the table with both of their foods. He had already finished packing their lunches and other foods, he mildly wondered if he should invite Tsuna over but then thought against it. After all, he probably want's to view the sakura with his family.

"Kyo~!" Len called out as he went over to the hallway, "Kyo~! Hurry or the food will get cold." he said and heard a muffled reply before he went back and sat down. _"Thanks for the food."_ he muttered before digging in. It didn't take long for kyoya to come into the dinning room, Len watched as kyo sat down and said his own thanks before eating, _"Hn. Not mad anymore?"_ Len questioned with a tilt of his head. Kyoya looked up at him with a sigh, making him quirk a brow. _"What?"_ he chuckled out at the annoyed look sent his way.

"Stop speaking Chinese." kyoya said before eating a piece of fish then continued after swallowing. "It's too troublesome to translate." he grumbled.

_"Eh? How is that? I thought your first language was Chinese."_ Len said with furrowed brows.

"Second, actually." kyoya sighed out, "Native is Japanese. I wasn't taught Chinese first like you were." Len was slightly shocked by that, he had thought- since his uncle was Chinese- that kyoya would have been taught Chinese first then Japanese like he was. _Interesting_.

"Hn." Len hummed as he checked the clock on the wall, then got up to clean his plates. "We need to get going, kyo." he said as kyoya looked up to the clock as well and agreed, shoving a few more bites into his mouth quickly before leaving his plates on the counter. "I'll clean this up later." Len mumbled as he picked up the basket and headed out with kyoya.

* * *

"Noisy..." Len muttered with a yawn as he laid on the blanket he brought along, kyoya hummed in agreement as he used Len's stomach as a pillow. He heard some yelling coming from a yard or two away, it seemed like an argument of sort's with one of the grunt's kyoya sent out to secure the area for them. When some more yelling and the audible sound of a fist connecting to cheek was heard, kyoya huffed in annoyance as he got up and decided to head towards the noise.

"Len, stay here." kyoya grumbled when Len made to get up as well. Len only raised a challenging eyebrow at him. Making kyoya narrow his eyes at him, "Len-"

"Kyoya, I'm already awake, so I might as well see what's going on." Len responded with an eye-roll as he stood up and strolled up behind him.

"Hn. Fine. But you cannot interfere with this-"

"Kyo~!" Len whined.

"-_BECAUSE_" he continued with a frown, "your condition acted up again." he finished while crossing his arm's as they walked. "It is happening more frequently now, despite you taking your medicine," _I'll have to bite those doctors to death for giving you faulty medicine._ He thought. "It's getting worse every attack. And don't think I haven't noticed how weak you have gotten lately." he muttered that last part with worry, then glanced at Len who looked slightly guilty as he chewed on his bottom lip. Kyoya stopped and grabbed Len's wrist and tugged him to himself, "Len, you _cannot_ interfere with this. no. matter. What." kyoya said in a final tone, to which Len sighed to and nodded his head. Satisfied kyoya let go of his wrist, but instead intertwined their hands as they continued to walk. When they broke the tree line, they both had to stop at what they saw. Kyoya stared at the scene with an impassive face, as Len pinched the bridge of his nose, a defeated sigh escaping him as he felt kyoya looking at him.

Len raised a brow when he saw Kyoya's accusing look towards him, "What?" Len muttered.

"It's those herbivorous friend's of yours." his eyes narrowed slightly, "Again." Len scratched his cheek, not really knowing what to say about this. Because he had to admit, usually when something's happening and disturbing the peace, it's always Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera. Kyoya shook his head with an irritated sigh, he could just _feel_ the headache coming on, before looking at the trio. "I was just wondering who was being so noisy. So it's you guy's?" he more stated then questioned, causing the three to turn and see Len and kyoya staring at them.

"HIBARI-SENPAI! EN-CHAN?!" Tsuna yelped in shock as he saw the two standing there, hand in hand might he add, before looking down at the prefect that Gokudera punched out. "AH! He's a member of the disciplinary committee!" he shouted as he saw the armband on him. Kyoya almost smiled at the funny reaction Tsuna had.

Almost.

"Hn. Kyo didn't want to view the sakura with a crowd around, so he got him-" Len pointed to the member on the ground, "-along with some others to chase people off." by the look on Tsuna's face, Len could tell he was thinking about how impossible kyoya was being. _Speaking_ _of_ _kyoya_, Len thought as he watched him go up to the prefect waking up, _the fact that he didn't even keep the area clear probably won't sit well with him._ He sighed mentally as he watched kyoya hit the guy with his tonfa brutally.

"He's beating his own people!" Tsuna yelped in surprise.

"You guy's saw it too. I'm not use to standing above people, I'm only assured when I'm above corpses." he said seriously, effectively freaking out the three. Len scoffed lightly at that.

"Really? Because you were pretty damn assured when you were standing over me last night, pinning me down with your foot." Len muttered to himself. Kyoya must have heard him since he turned and gave Len a predatory smirk which caused excited shivers to go down Len's spine. "damn horny carnivore." Len grumbled with a small blush going across his face.

"Ah, what a nice view." a voice said from behind Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. "Sakura viewing is such a nice thing." then an older man came out from behind one of the tree's, a bottle of some kind of alcoholic drink in his hand, wearing a doctors coat and had a similar hair style to Gokudera's. "AH~~! Gross~~! It's all men!" the man was obviously drunk.

"Doctor shamal!" Tsuna said in surprise at seeing the doctor here.

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T LEFT, YOU PERVERT-DOCTOR?! WOMANIZER!" Gokudera yelled at him in anger, a vein becoming visible in his forehead. Len ignored the rest as he saw reborn come out suddenly again, causing Len's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance as he stalked forward with a calm face. But he didn't get far since kyoya grabbed onto his waist and brought him over towards him.

Len growled as he glared at reborn.

"Hey, kid." kyoya greeted, ignoring Len who was trying to get out of his grasp so he could murder reborn, "It's nice to see you again."

"Kyo! Let me go!" Len growled at him as he struggled to get out of the prefects grip. But he was continued to be ignored by the older of the two.

"We want to see the sakura too." reborn said with a smile, "How about it, Hibari, Tsuna say's to compete, using the spot as a prize." he suggested. _But we already have a spot._ Len thought with a huff, he stopped struggling for a bit- there was no way kyoya was going to let him go- and decided to just lean back onto kyoya. _Breath Len, breeaaath. It's not becoming of a hibari to lose his temper over a small hitman that ruined you valentines moment with Tsuna, which also resulted in no intimate contact of any kind._ He said while taking deep breath's.

"WHAT?" Tsuna yelled, "WHY ARE YOU DRAGGING ME INTO THIS?!" he exclaimed while looking at reborn, only to be completely ignored by him.

"A game..." kyoya hummed, Len caught the slight tone of amusement, "Fine, I've been wanting to kill you guy's anyway." he then glanced at Tsuna- who froze- with a predatory gleam going through his eyes, "And I have been wanting to _bite_ you for a long time now." he commented, the double meaning being understood by Len but was lost on Tsuna. Kyoya then pulled Len so he was behind him and out of the way, "But, Len will not be apart of this." he said seriously. Causing Len to pout slightly at that, mumbling something under his breath. "Len, you gave your word. And you know why you can't." kyoya reminded him with a disapproving tone.

This made reborn raise a questioning brow at what was said. "Why can't he participate?" reborn asked, wanting to know why Len wasn't allowed to. Reborn knew that Len wouldn't fight Tsuna, after all he would probably kill himself before doing that, but he also knew that just like kyoya, Len loved to fight and wouldn't miss out on it. And reborn was positive that Len wouldn't mind beating up Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"That is none of your concern." kyoya replied coolly, glancing at Len once more, before hardening his gaze on the three nami-chuu students, a small smirk playing on his face. "How about you three each fight me separately? Whoever has their knee touch the ground loses." he suggested.

"WHAT?! WE'RE FIGHTING?!" Tsuna honestly hoped that kyoya didn't accept, yet he did. He looked to Len for help, but Len could only give him a reassuring smile since he wasn't allowed to get involved.

"Let's do it, 10th! Actually, let me do it!" Gokudera said with determination in his eyes at the thought of being able to beat kyoya up _and_ upstage Yamamoto.

"There are rules, anyway. I want to see the sakura too." Yamamoto pipped in, his usual carefree smile making an appearance.

"Are you guy's for real?" Tsuna sighed out dejected. He couldn't believe his friends, how could they have accepted this so easily? _Well, at least we don't have to fight Len. so...that's good._ Tsuna thought. Fighting Len was a horrifying thought, fighting both of the Hibari's was just signing your death wish and was completely unnecessary.

"don't worry, that's why I called over a doctor." reborn said as he made himself comfortable.

"That guy only help's women!" Tsuna pointed out.

_He only help women? What kind of doctor is that?_ Len thought as his eyes traveled over towards said doctor, who was coming up to kyoya.

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

Honestly I didn't know what to say to the question shamal asked kyo. He asked if he had a sister, but all that got him was kyo hitting him in the face with his tonfa. I had to admit that tsu-chan's face, once he realized that they didn't have a doctor at all now, was adorable. So as Baka-dera, Take-kun (he wouldn't leave me alone until I gave him a nickname as well), and Tsu-chan started to talk to each-other about what to do, I went over to the fallen doctor face down onto the dirt. I nudged him with my foot to check if he was alive.

"uuuuugh..." he groaned. Yup, he's alive alright.

"Hn. Even if we did have a sister, we would not tell you." I commented while crouching down next to him. He groaned again while lifting up his head to look at me, a small frown on his face that made me furrow my eyebrows at him. "What."

"Are you sure your not a girl?" shamal questioned as he pulled up my shirt up to look at my chest. Irritated by that I stood up quickly and kicked his head, hard, before using a bit of my strength to kick him in the side so he goes flying into the sakura tree where reborn was sitting. I would have gone and beaten him to death, but kyo said not to get involved. And I would rather not have kyo angry at me and watch me to see if my health failed or not.

BOOM!

"Hn?" I hummed, it seemed that they started fighting while I was checking, and being molested, on shamal. Kyo was fighting Baka-dera. I assumed he thought he won, judging by the look on his face while glancing back at the cloud of smoke behind him.

"EEEEH!? YOU REALLY BEAT HIBARI-SAN?!" Tsuna said in shock.

"Hn. Kyo's not down yet." I said while walking over to stand next to Tsuna,giving him a quick peck in greeting as I heard the sound's of his tonfas moving. Tsuna blushed at the small kiss I gave him and I was very tempted to ravish him right here and now.

"L-Len!" Tsuna stuttered. He was looking at the ground as he shuffled his feet then flinched when I gently intertwined hands with his, he's been doing that a lot lately, he's become really uncomfortable with me touching him and it kinda hurt. I understand why and all, but to see him react like I did something to hurt him was painful.

"...Sorry." I mumbled while letting go.

"Ah! I-It's ok!" Tsuna said quickly as he grabbed my hand quickly, surprising me. "I...I'm the one who should be...s-sorry..." he said while his voice became quiet towards the end. I furrowed my brow's in confusion, wondering why he was analogizing to me when I was the one making him uncomfortable. He looked up at me, then to our hands then back, he looked guilty. "I'm...sorry for...avoiding you- I...I was just-"

"Tsuna, it's alright." I said softly while pulling him into a hug, "You were uncomfortable with it, and I wasn't going to make you do anything you didn't like." I assured him before picking him up so I could kiss his forehead.

"Y-You're not...mad?" he asked nervously. I shook my head with a small smile.

"I could never be mad at you, Tsunayoshi." to that Tsuna smiled as he hugged me back, he was so tiny in my arm's but it felt right.

"And...?" kyo said as everyone- including me and tsuna- looked at the smoke in shock, as it cleared up it revealed kyo spinning his tonfas around to protect himself from Baka-dera's bomb's, and to also get rid of the smoke. He looked bored as he stopped spinning the tonfas, "Are we going to continue?" he asked with a small raise of his eyebrow.

"What!" Baka-dera said as he couldn't believe that kyo wasn't harmed. "He blocked the explosion with his Tonfa?!" then kyo started to run at him, spinning his tonfas again to gain momentum for the hit.

"I'll make it so you can never view sakura again." he said while swinging to hit Baka-dera, only for said baka to duck, causing him to land on his knee.

"Gokudera's knee already touched the ground. Time out." reborn called out.

"No way." kyo said with a vicious grin, while I muttered it knowing kyo won't stop. But then Take-kun blocked it with a katana. "Hn? Where did Takeshi get a katana?" I mumbled

"I'm up next." Take-kun said with a determined smile, like how Baka-dera was doing earlier. Kyo seemed a little irked for Take-kun having a katana on him, most likely because he didn't know if Take-kun brought a weapon to school with him.

"Yamamoto's bat?! Why'd you give him something so dangerous?!" I heard Tsuna say making me furrow my brows and look over at him in confusion. _That's a katana...not a bat..._ I thought In concern for Tsuna's mental health.

"Looks like we're even now." Take-kun said with a smile. Kyo just 'hmp'd while attacking him, he didn't seemed concerned with the katana, and I completely understood that. Unless Takeshi actually knows how to wield the sword then there's nothing to actually worry about.

"You think? My weapon still has a secret." kyo said as he blocked Takeshi's swing, then something clicked and a hidden hook came out of the tonfa and captured Takeshi's sword. I raised my eyebrow at that, the tonfas have hidden thing's like that inside? Did it come like that or did kyoya modify them later on when I was in china? It didn't take long for Takeshi to be defeated after that, what with his lost of weapon and all.

"Next up is Tsuna." reborn said. I tensed at that while looking at Tsunayoshi, who looked pretty horrified at the idea of going up against kyoya, in concern. Kyo noticed my slight distress since he looked at me with a small frown, I frowned back as he came walking over to me as Tsuna went over to argue with reborn about fighting kyoya. And just as I was going to open my mouth to say something kyo cut me off.

"No."

"...I didn't say anything yet."

"You were going to either ask if I could take it easy on the herbivore, or if you could fight in his place. The answer to both is no." he said. How the hell did he know that. "keep your word, Len."

"Hn." I hummed while looking to the side with a small pout. I really didn't want Tsuna to fight with kyo, but I did promise. And I don't want him to be mad at me, the silent treatment he gives is more like he doesn't even know you exist...it's a horrible feeling. After being consistently ignored when I was Garrett, I really didn't want that from my kyo. Then I felt Kyoya's lips on mine, making me look at him with a small blush as he did that little smirk he did whenever he made me blush.

"Hn, good boy." he mumbled as he pat me head. Then a gun shot was heard, making both of us look at Tsuna, who was in his boxers again.

"REBORN! DEFEAT HIBARI AS IF I WERE TO DIE!" kyo was already waiting for Tsu-chan as Leon turned into a...Duster? Why does Leon always turn into something ridiculous.

I felt eyes on me, so I looked towards Takeshi and Hayato, and sure enough the two were starring at me with shocked look's. But Hayato looked on the borderline between ecstatic and furious, while Takeshi looked just plain shocked. Why the hell were they looking at me like that?

"...What?" I asked annoyed when they didn't say anything. That seemed to trigger Hayato to snap out of his conflicting state as he marched up to me with his stupid dynamite in his hand's.

"I KNEW IT!" he yelled, "I KNEW YOU WERE NO GOOD FOR THE JUUDAIME!" oh, it's this again. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR YOUR DISLOYALTY!"

"N-Neh...Len?" Takeshi started while he came over here, automatically holding back Hayato before he got a chance to ignite his TNT. I looked at Takeshi, silently telling him to continue with whatever he was about to ask. "...D-Did Hibari-senpai...just _kiss_ you?" he asked with wide eyes.

_Oh, right...they didn't know about that._ I thought with a sigh. Well, that explained the whole 'unfaithfulness' thing. "Hn. He did, and Hayato-"

"DON'T CALL ME BY NAME SO CASUALLY!"

"-I'm not being disloyal to Tsu-chan." I said.

"THE HELL YOU AREN'T!" he yelled as he tried to get out of Takeshi's grasp. I rolled my eyes at him, "I JUST SAW YOU KISSING THAT BASTARD! AND WHATS MORE YOUR BEING DISLOYAL TO HIM WITH YOUR OWN FAMILY MEMBER?! THAT'S JUST-"

"Just _what_, Hayato?" I growled at him, "There's _nothing_ wrong with _my_ relationship with Kyoya." I snapped with anger towards his apparent disgust of the situation. And it was true, I saw nothing wrong with me loving kyoya, yes we were related and all, but that didn't matter to me. "And Tsunayoshi knows since I told him about it, and unlike you he doesn't have a problem with it." that seemed to shut him up.

"Tsuna's ok with this?" Takeshi asked in surprise. At least he didn't seem disgusted by my relationship with Kyo. I nodded before he smiled, "Then it's fine, right?"

"WHAT?" Hayato said while turning his head to glare at Yamamoto.

"Well, if Tsuna has no problem with this then what can we do?" he reasoned with a shrug.

"...You don't seem appalled to the idea of me and kyoya being together?" I stated more then asked as he gave me sheepish smile, "Why?" I questioned with narrowed eye's, because I know Takeshi's pretty accepting and all, but still...

"Well, no not really." he said with a grin, "I mean, it's just you can't really help it with _who_ you fall in love with. The fact that you and senpai are in love, despite you two being brother's, and aren't bothered by it one bit is kinda...amazing."

_...ok...uh, wow._ I am honestly shocked about how absolutely fine Yamamoto is about this. I didn't know what to say, but this is why I like Takeshi. His personality is very calm and makes me feel better, like it just washes away my worries...kinda like rain. _Now, why is that familiar sounding?_ I thought while smiling a bit at him. "...Hn...Thanks Takeshi..." I mumbled while looking back in time to see Kyo's knee hitting the floor. "...Kyoya?" I wondered as he looked just as shocked as me about the whole thing.

"EH? NO WAY! DID I DO THAT?" Tsuna asked not totally believing that Kyoya's knees hit the floor. As he wondered if he really did beat him I hurried over to see what happened to kyoya, he was struggling to get up for some reason.

"Of course not. He did it." reborn said as he pointed towards that fucking doctor.

"Hey, ow, It wouldn't do to wreck my handsome face." he said while rubbing his head.

"Shamal released the trident mosquito on Hibari the second he was hit." reborn said, as I helped kyoya up.

"Sorry, but I've faced far more life-and-death situations than you have." shamal said with a slightly smug tone, "As a side note, The disease he has is one where he can't stand up near sakura, **The Sakura Disorientation Syndrome**."

_What a fucking stupid disease!_ I thought with a small snarl._ If Kyo has this then he cant enjoy the sakura anymore._ He ruined one of the only thing's kyoya liked to do besides fighting and sleeping.

"Rules are rules." kyoya said while glancing at Tsu-chan and his group, "Go ahead and enjoy the sakura." and with that he turned for us to leave. He wobbled as he walked and it concerned me, but until we were out of sight I wouldn't fuss. He still had some pride. So, I dialed Kusakabe's number and waited, there was no way kyoya was going to be in a good mood, now that he can't be near sakura without being able to stand. That doctor is on my list now.

"Kusakabe, I need you to come to pick up our stuff then deliver it home." I said once he picked up.

[Right away. Did something happen?]

"Hn. Kyo's not in the mood to view sakura trees anymore." I said while glancing back, we were out of sight now, so I grabbed kyo's right arm and flung it over myself before holding onto his waist. He struggled a bit, but not by much because of that stupid disease, before just deciding to lean into my side.

[Hai. Oi! Kuro! Don't go up there!] I heard him yell before hanging up.

"Come on Kyo, let's go home." I mumbled as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"hn..." he agreed.

* * *

Once we got home I put him on the couch before sitting down next to him with a sigh. "Are you alright Kyo?" I asked as he took a deep breath.

"...This disease will be annoying to deal with." he mumbled, closing his eyes for a moment, then yawned.

"Hn...Tired?" I questioned while moving him so his head was on my lap. He only shrugged slightly, I guess he needed some time to come to terms about this stupid situation. So I turned on the T.V. To see what was on while running my hand through his hair. There wasn't much on until 3pm, so I was stuck watching crappy soap operas until something good came on. I glanced down at kyo's sleeping face, it was so cute. He looked so harmless and innocent whenever he slept, his light snores were hilarious to listen to, his mouth was slightly open and it was pretty tempting to kiss him. "...so cute." I whispered to myself while running my finger on his bottom lip, _I shouldn't, he's asleep._ I thought while putting my attention back on the t.v. He grumbled something while turning his body so his face was snuggled into my stomach before his light snoring was heard again. T.V. Forgotten I started to play with his hair, it was really soft to the touch as was his skin, and I found my eyes going back to staring at his parted lip's. I bit mine in thought, should I kiss him? Or not? _Not like he'll mind_, I reasoned.

Nodding to myself I turned his head up, then leaned down and pressed my lips to his. The reaction was pretty immediate since he started to kiss me back, our mouths moving in sync as his hand came up and lightly gripped my hair. The kiss started to get a little more heated when I was the one who deepened the kiss, he moan in delight before he started to sit up and press me into the couch. Even if I have never been one to be the bottom of any relationship I ever had, I admit that I liked it when Kyo was on top and practically dominated me. It was funny how he made me lose myself from his touching, like right now for instance. I was fairly certain we were both at least sitting while we made out, but somehow I was now lying under kyoya as he ran his hands under my shirt and pressed himself onto me. Exactly when did that even happen?

"And what brought this on?" kyoya asked once we broke away from each other for air.

"Your lips looked inviting." I mumbled out with a chuckle. He sighed with a smile at that, then lean down and gave me a surprisingly sweet kiss. It made my heart flutter at how tender it was compared to his usual rough kiss's.

"And yours are tempting." he responded before yawning.

"Still tired from the sakura?" I asked while he sighed, I took that as a yes since he decided to sleep on top of me. Shrugging I decided to turn off the t.v. And get comfortable, _I guess we're sleeping on the couch._ I thought while closing my eyes with a small yawn before falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm gonna CRY! GOD I HATE BEING A SENIOR!  
SDFBNDHFCSFJRNTBDVSTFYHGTBVFHGHYTJMNYBTVSDC! #$%%HBG$V#! #! ? ? ? ?!**

**...hmp...(TOLERATE!)**

**TsunaMoe: yeah, he will since shamal ruined one of the things kyoya liked to do that wasn't violent.**

**xxvampire0608: Don't you just love the cuteness?! I get all gushy whenever i write those parts!**

**Hade's Neko: First reborn ruined a moment, and now shamal. will len ever get a break?...probably not.**

**Silverstein: yup, i like it when theres a male oc that doesn't mind what he is.**

**YuujouKami: yup~ he's making some effort to knowing tsuna...kinda...**

**kiraLoveless: then that means there's a lot of perverts reading this then.**

**talentlessDAWN: heehee! dirty jokes! and OMG I LOVE THAT STORY~! It's one of my favorite KHR Fanfiction! (Oh god i cried so much at the end of the future arc. ; -; ) and now that you mention it...he does...weird. and that sounds like something mukuro would do just for shit's and giggles...or for himself. And that sound's like something i would love to write, after the mukuro arc in a bonus chapter. It's always fun to watch people's reaction's, and if they break their computers then tough nut's, their fault.**

**Mystery Reviewer: Honestly? mukuro will probably appear in the next chapter.**

**Ah! I'm going to Sakura-con this saturday~! I CAN'T WAIT! sadly my cosplay won't arrive on time, so i won't be able to cosplay as rin this year. (SADNESS!) but hey! at least i get to go~! haha, you know what i love about sakura-con? the fact that you can pretty much go up to anyone and start playing a bit with them and they'll go along with it. like last year i was making every death the kid i saw and asked why he was so asymmetrical, and every time they played along. Heehee, i'm going to act like a total idiot.**

**EXTREME!**

**Anyway~ heres the chapter~!**

* * *

Chapter 17: The annoying enigma's: Takeshi and Longchamp.

Today was the first day back on the new term for the nami-chuu students, and as usual the prefects were there bright and early to manage the clubs that would be trying to recruit students again. But, today it seemed that Len was having a horrible horrible day, today he was wearing a black checkered newsboy hat along with his prefect coat. He was in a sour mood while kyoya, on the other hand, was his usual self. Except for the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips every few seconds when he looked at Len.

"Kyo..." Len growled out lowly at kyoya.

"Hn." kyoya hummed innocently, as if he wasn't silently laughing at Len's misfortune. This made Len growl again before leaving off to patrol a different area then kyoya. He swore he heard him chuckle.

"Stupid kyoya...stupid Verde..." Len mumbled as he glared at everyone he passed, he noticed that the sakura were particularly more abundant this year. _Good, I hope Kyo gets weak because of it._ He thought with a small smirk. _Karma for laughing at me._ He had gone to Shamal and beaten him up for the cure for the stupid named disease, but it turned out that Shamal didn't have it on him, and needed it to be shipped- along with the rest of his things- from Italy before he could give it to him. Len was very annoyed that day and the news about him not having the cure on him made it worse, so he decided to send Shamal's head through the wall. "Hn?" he hummed when he saw Takeshi and Hayato looking at the class roster this year to see where their class was. He had already looked at it earlier, and found out he was in the same class as Ryohei. He didn't go to class often, but he needed to at least be there three times a month or his father will find out and lecture him about his education.

"Oh!" Takeshi exclaimed when he saw Len, he smiled and waved at him so he would come over. He chuckled when he saw Len sigh, he wondered why Len was wearing a hat but decided to not question it. "Hiba-chan~!" he had to duck when a cleaver was thrown at him, he laughed again. "It's nice to see you to, Hiba-chan!" Takeshi said as Len started to walk over towards the two. "That toy looked pretty real." he mumbled to himself as he glanced at the cleaver that was embedded into the roster. The students were horrified by the sudden murderous aura of the approaching prefect, along with the sudden cleaver, and quickly scattered to safety.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Hayato yelled the prefect angrily for almost being hit by the weapon. Len only raised a brow at him before glaring at Takeshi for putting an arm around him. "OI! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Hn. What have I told you about calling me that." Len said while punching Takeshi in the gut, he cringed but didn't let go. Len growled lightly, making something under his hat twitch, which didn't go unnoticed by Takeshi who was reaching out to take it off. "Herbivore!" Len snarled as he tried to get out of Takeshi's one armed hug, but Takeshi only tightened his hold and quickly snatched the hat off. Both he and Hayato gawked at what they saw under Len's hat.

Twitching in annoyance were what looked like snow leopard ears. The soft pink on the inside of the ear contradicted the black and white coloring of the fur. They folded flat against his head in anger/embarrassment. The fur was soft and sleek, and Takeshi's arm subconsciously started to twitch in wanting to touch the ears.

Len snarled and took this chance to punch Takeshi in the face, snatched his hat back and put it on before quickly leaving. Luckily no one was around to witness it, unluckily Takeshi was now very interested in Len's ear's and decided to follow him (Hayato was laughing his ass off so he couldn't come).

Yesterday on the afternoon a package from Verde came addressed to Len, he had wanted for him to test out a bottle of pills he was making for an experiment. And as usual asked to record the results and any effect they may have on his body, since his was unique to most. He didn't think much of it, seeing as Verde sent him something to be tested once a month, so he took a pill. Len didn't feel anything and nothing changed besides his pupil's turning into slits, so thats what was written down before looking at the instruction's that Verde sent along with it. He was suppose to take another pill every hour, and then put on the collar that came along with that was suppose to record anything going on in his system that couldn't be seen before going to bed. Kyoya had given him a questioning look but decided not to say anything.

When Len woke up this morning, to say he was shocked was an understatement when he saw the ears and matching tail after getting out of the shower. The whole morning when kyoya found out about it he took advantage of the new sensitive spots that Len had, he also took a souvenir picture of Len in just his uniform shirt, a blush on his face with his ears flat against his head and tail wrapped around himself. Kyoya had made a mental note to buy whatever those pills were from this 'Verde' for future occasion's.

Len was frustrated to know that the collar kept the ears and tail effect on him for as long as it was on, and he couldn't get it off because Verde 'forgot' to include a way to take off the collar. He was going to kill that baby next he saw him.

Which lead to this situation on wearing a hat on school grounds, leading Takeshi to pull it off and was now following him to try and touch his new ears.

"Awwww~ come on~~!" Takeshi whined as he picked up his pace when Len started to walk faster. "Please~?"

"Leave before I beat you to death!" Len snarled as he got his pole out and swung with all of his strength at Takeshi. Who, again, ducked and chuckled.

"Hibari-chaaaan~~! I just want to touch them for a bit~!" Takeshi pleaded with his hands together and tilting his head to the side with a puppy dog look. Len glared at him and swung at him again, 'tch'ing in annoyance when it missed. "Hiba-chan~!"

"No." Len ground out with a hiss before turning and began walking again. Takeshi didn't give up in asking to touch Len's ears the whole time.

"How about now?" he asked when Len kicked down a delinquent that wasn't wearing the uniform properly.

"No." he said before walking away to find something else to do.

"Now?" Takeshi asked again, sitting on one of the gardening boxes near the side of the school while Len bashed a students head into the wall before letting go, watching as he crumpled to the floor next to the other three that were crowding.

"**NO**." Len replied as he stomped on one of the bodies. Takeshi following him again with a smile the whole way.

"Pleaaaasssse~?" he asked as Len was holding a student upside down from the roof. He was smoking on school grounds when Len came up here to check if any students were present. Len pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand as the student cried for forgiveness and begged to be pulled back up.

"_**NO**_." he said with a annoyed shaky breath before throwing the student into the pool, pulling out his phone and texting one of the members to take care of him. Then he turned and was about to head down the stairs, but saw a male that was clearly not wearing the proper uniform talking to Tsunayoshi down by the roster. Figuring that he hadn't greeted Tsuna today, Len decided to go down and- not only beat that rule breaking student- greet Tsunayoshi. Again with Takeshi asking and begging all the way. Len wondered _why_ it was that Takeshi _insisted_ on touching his damn ears, _what_ could _possibly_ posses the teen to follow Len just to touch his _ears_?! "Yamamoto, Takeshi." Len said while going down the steps three at a time, earning Takeshi's attention.

"Hm~?" he hummed cheerfully.

"Why. Do you. Want. To touch. My ears?" Len more over demanded then asked him.

"Because there cute." Takeshi answered bluntly, making Len miss a step as his face redden. Takeshi caught him by the arm and chuckled at Len's flushed face. "Uwa~ En-chan looks cute like that too~!" he said while Len ripped his arm free and growled at Takeshi.

"I'm not cute." he snarled as he took out his pole again and tried to hit Takeshi, this time getting him in the stomach and sending him crashing into the wall. Len huffed as he put away his weapon before continuing towards the front of the school. It didn't take long for Takeshi to catch up to Len, much to the latter's irritation, and walked just behind him with a smile.

"Hiba-chan is so mean sometimes." Takeshi sighed out dramatically, irritating Len even more with a huff. Takeshi chuckled again before his eyes caught movement under Len's coat, he furrowed his brows in thought before realization dawned on him. "You have a tail too?!" he asked excitedly, making Len freeze in his step's and slowly look back at the childish expression on Takeshi's face. They stared at one another for a few agonizing seconds, watching each-other and waiting for someone to move.

Then out of no where, with a calm face, Len sprinted down the hallway's with Takeshi running after him to not only touch lens ear's, but to touch the tail that he apparently had as well.

**"WAIT! LEN CAN I TOUCH YOUR TAIL TOO?!"**

Len didn't answer, he just ran as fast as he could to get away from Takeshi. He would rather jump out a window and die then let anyone touch his tail again! It was one of his newest sensitive spot that kyoya had found, and this one just made his knees give out, so it was safe to say why Len didn't want Takeshi- of all people- to touch his tail. In fact, there was an open window coming up, so without hesitation Len quickly jumped out of the third story window, and landed safely on all fours. He sighed in relief in getting away from Takeshi, he glanced up to see the teen still smiling and seemed to have laughed about how far Len would go to get away. Len looked around and, seeing no one around, took off his hat and let his tail come out from under his coat.

"I'm so glad to to be able to stretch these out." Len sighed out.

"Wao, why does it seem like you're taunting me with wanting to touch you."

Len froze in the spot as he quickly rolled away when he felt hands reach for him. "Kyo, we're on school ground's...and it was you who said we weren't allowed to do anything sexual of the kind when school is in session." Len said as he looked towards kyoya with a small- VERY small- hint of concern for his virginity.

Kyoya just smirked at him, and it sent chills down Len's spine, "Hn. Your right, but playing with animal features doesn't count as a sexual activity." he purred while walking towards Len, the glint in his eyes told Len everything he needed to know. "And school hasn't started yet."

"If it gives me pleasure then it does!" Len argued as he quickly got up and started to back away.

"Hn? So you do enjoy it when I touch you?" kyoya teased with a knowing look, making Len stop and think about what he just said and blush despite the calm look. Kyoya quirked a brow at him, "You're blushing. Which means I-" Len hit the building wall as kyoya place his hands on either side of Len's head and leaned in. "-was right." he was loving the effect he was having on Len, the chills he saw go through Len's body, the goosebumps he felt on his arms when his hands traveled over them.

Then, the bell for school rang, making kyoya frown and Len to thank god for the bell to ring. And as quick as he could, Len ducked under Kyoya's arms and ran for it, tucking his tail under his coat and putting his hat back on so no one would see.

* * *

Tsunayoshi yawned as classes were over for the day since in was a half day. "It's finally over. I wish school was always a half day." he sighed out as he started to daydream about his boyfriend, again he blushed when the word entered his mind. "...I really need to stop blushing at that." he muttered to himself, but as he thought of Len, images of a few day's ago when they had gotten as far as Tsuna being half naked. They were close to the point where Tsuna was only in his boxers, but once Len had taken his own shirt off at Tsuna's request, and once he saw the toned body of Len's he passed out from a bloody nose. To say Tsuna was mortified by his reaction was a drastic understatement, Len just waved it off with a smile. In fact the younger Hibari found it adorable, making Tsuna more embarrassed then he already was, the rest of that day was spent cleaning up the mess. Reborn had come in and with one look, could tell what had happened, he then proceeded to tell Tsuna what a loser he was once Len had gone home. Tsuna sighed as he ran his hand down his face, "...I can't believe that happened..." he grumbled. _But, at least we get to make up for that today._

"Can you hep me out here?" a voice asked, bringing Tsuna out of his self pity to find one of the cleaners of the school. She was staring right at him with a small blush tinting her cheeks, "You're in class 2-A, right?" she asked while stepping out from behind her hiding place.

"Oh, yeah." Tsuna answered, wondering who this cleaner was.

"Sorry, can you hand this to Naito-kun for me?" she asked, making Tsuna's eye twitch.

"Naito who...?" he asked carefully, not wanting to it to be _that_ Naito he met today. "I feel like I've been hearing this name a lot lately..." he mumbled to himself.

"Just say it's his turn, and he'll know what's going on." the old lady said, ignoring his earlier question." Tsuna sighed just as a loud voice called out to him.

"HE~~Y HEY, SAWADA-CHAN, MAKO-TIN~~~!" Tsuna slowly looked behind him with a groan. The blond spiky haired boy with the weirdly modified uniform started to strum the air. "Long...CHAMP~CHAMP~CHAMP~CHAMP!...IS HERE! Hello, Hello!" he yelled out while grinning widely.

"Naito-kun~~" the woman, now known as Mako, greeted with a smile. _Ah, that's right. Naito-kun...Is longchamp... _Tsuna thought with a sweatdrop.

"Sawada-chan, Let me introduce you guys." longchamp said as he pulled mako next to him. "This is my girlfriend!" said with a blush.

"NOOOOOO~~!" Tsuna screeched, _HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK?! WHAT HAPENED TO THAT GIRLFRIEND FROM EARLIER?!_ Tsuna thought in horror at another of longchamp's weird traits. Naito waved his 'girlfriend' goodbye as she left, Tsuna not really knowing what to think at the moment. "No way..Aren't you still going out with that big-boned girl?" he asked.

"Terumi? We've split up. That was ages ago."

_IT WAS THIS MORNING!_ Tsuna thought a little shocked on how fast naito moved on. "EEEEH~~!? But earlier you just said that you guy's were going out!" he pointed out, to which all he got was a laugh.

"Aw, sawada-chan!-"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"-you can't always look back on life! You have t look towards the future!" Naito said happily. Tsuna was shocked by surprisingly wise words Naito said, and actually gained a little respect for him. "Put that aside, Sawada-chan! It's the new semester and we've both risen to 2nd year! We mafia leaders should start something new!"

"YOU...WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Tsuna asked horrified that Naito was suggesting something that made Tsuna shiver in slight fear. "AND I'M NOT MAFIA!" he added, not liking the fact that this guy just kept bringing up the mafia. Naito just blew off his worries and told him it didn't matter what they did together, so long as it matched the exciting spring, he was even told about how Naito was reading super-adult magazines. Tsuna wondered what the hell 'super' was suppose to mean. Then reborn popped out of nowhere wearing a sphinx costume, saying he was going to practice pyramid powers, tried to encourage Tsuna into joining a club. Tsuna started to zone out around the time longchamp's weird family showed up again.

_Man, I had plans with Len! _Tsuna thought with a small whine at being deprived of his time with his boyfriend._ Maybe I could sneak away to go find him?...but what if he's with Hibari-senpai?_ He thought with a shudder. His fear wasn't as...sever as before, Tsuna noticed that Hibari had actually been making a small effort in trying to get to know him. Albeit, the way he did it was...violent. He would be asked question's about himself every time he was to be bitten for rule breaking. Tsuna wondered why he was being questioned while avoiding the prefect's tonfas, and also wondered about the one time when Hibari Kyoya had gone up to him, stared at him for an awkward fer moments, before slowly lifting his hand and patted his head as if petting an animal before leaving. Then there was the whole 'Hibari-sempai-just-kinda-staring-at-him-for-a-few-seconds-when-they-passed-eachother-in-the-hallways' that freaked him out. Tsuna wasn't sure if he should be scared or not by the way Hibari was treating him now.

"PLEASE JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" a loud yell pulled Tsuna out of his musings to find one Sasagawa Ryohei with a determined expression on looking at him. Tsuna stared at him for a moment, he wasn't sure but didn't Ryohei graduate? He asked the boxer, as said student started to explain his reason for still being here. "I did participate in the graduation ceremony this spring. And I even made a speech as valedictorian..." he started before a spark came into his eyes, "BUT I FORGOT THAT I WAS ACTUALLY A SECOND YEAR!" he exclaimed, not even shamed that he forgot his own year.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Tsuna asked bewildered.

Ignoring Tsuna's outburst he continued to try and convince Tsuna to join his club. "So I'm only in third year this year. Join the boxing club, Sawada!" he said, "And I've already asked Len!"

"Eh?! Len agreed?!"

"NO! But I WILL GET HIM INTO MY CLUB!" Ryohei exclaimed with pride, Naito seemed on board with joining but Tsuna still refused, causing the old man in Tsuna's school uniform to shoot Ryohei in the head with a desolation bullet. Then a boxers wearing depressed Ryohei was sitting on the floor, crying, admitting to how unpopular his sport was and how kyoko thought of him, then went on to crying about how Tsuna, I-pin, and Len haven't agreed to join his club. Tsuna started to feel bad about turning him down, but when he saw how Naito was crying and said to just join, Tsuna realized that this was the effect of the bullet. And knowing that, ran away before he gave into the effect.

The same thing happened when he ran into Shamal, who after Tsuna said no to helping- Shamal only asked so Tsuna could deal with the men that way Shamal got the girls- was shot with the bullet and started to rant about how he was wanted internationally for simultaneously cheating on 2,062 women. Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing, then it turned into a drunken ramble and ran again when Naito was crying because of the effect. (Thorough Tsuna wondered on how he could cry for a story like that.)

But, the next person Tsuna ran across was none other then the person he didn't want to run into. Hibari, kyoya. _Hibari-senpai!_ Tsuna gulped as he saw what hibari was dragging behind him, _and he's dragging someone along!_ He thought in horror.

"Hey." kyoya greeted him, stopping in his tracks to stare at Tsuna...again.

"Hibari-senpai is in 3rd year now...Right?" Tsuna asked nervously, trying to break away from that staring that made Tsuna freeze.

Kyoya just grinned as he dropped the student like a piece of trash. "I always pick whatever year I feel like." he said cockily.

_I heard him but I don't understand!_ Tsuna thought just as Naito arrived.

"Sawada-chan, then I'm not working either! Since we have this chance, we should stay together!" longchamp called out.

Kyoya slightly raised an eyebrow at the '-chan' attached to Tsuna, but left it alone. "I heard, you wanted to join the disciplinary committee, right?" he stated calmly towards the two, his eye twitched at the unauthorized modified uniform Naito was wearing and had to resist the urge to bite them both to death. He had made a deal with the Len today to not attack Tsunayoshi unprovoked, ans seeing as the idiot was so near the second herbivore he couldn't outright attack without hitting Tsuna.

"! Uh-! Who told you that!?" Tsuna squeaked in fear at the idea of joining the committee.

"I heard it from him." kyoya said as he pointed at reborn, who was practicing pyramid powers. Kyoya waited as both Tsuna and the other seemed to argue about joining, then out of no where kyoya blocked a bullet aimed for his head. He smiled, "What's this?" he said a little happy, "If you wanted to fight me, just say so." he was excited about fighting the strange unpredictable herbivore known as Sawada Tsunayoshi._ And technically I was provoked._ Kyoya thought, and as he got out his tonfas another shot was heard making the annoying one fall down then strip to his underwear crying.

"TERUMI! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER MY CALLS!?" Naito exclaimed while crying. Now, kyoya knew for a fact that he was sadistic, he knew since he was seven years old when he had beaten up a fifth grader who had been eying _his_ Len, and when the boy had been crying and begging kyoya to stop he got this stimulating sensation from it. And honestly, he quite liked the feeling, a lot in fact. So, the tingling feeling that was going through Kyoya's body had him grinning in anticipation at biting the two herbivores in front of him.

"Hey, this crying is quite nice. It really makes me want to bite you to dead." kyoya commented, as another shot was heard, but this time it was Sawada who fell down. He was starting to get slightly annoyed with whoever was shooting at his prey.

"Even if it's complete darkness...I don't care anymore." Tsuna sighed out depressed, he sat there starring at the ground. "Go ahead and do whatever you want with me." he commented, making Kyoya's eyes widen slightly. "If your life is a complete wreck, have so many regrets, and can't even say the word 'boyfriend' without blushing and can barely keep conscious because of a bit of intimate contact...Then nothing matters anymore." he commented monotonously. This made kyoya frown slightly as he let his arms fall to his side.

"There is nothing less amusing than destroying those who have no will to live..." kyoya muttered, then actually thought about it. _But then again I never did bite anyone who didn't care to live as of yet._ He thought with his brow raising slightly at the idea, then looked at the two sitting on the floor before him. "well, maybe not." kyoya decided as he went up to them and promptly bite them.

A fight was a fight, no matter how one sided it was.

And with that taken care of, kyoya turned back to the student from earlier and grabbed the scruff of his shirt before dragging him away again. As he walked he felt his phone buzz, so he dug it out of his pocket and saw that it was a message from Len. Opening it he read it and thought about what to do.

[Kyoya, what do you want for dinner tonight? I was thinking Chicken chow mein, but I wasn't sure if you liked it. And did you have anything to do with Tsuna suddenly canceling on our plans because he had to the hospital?]

Kyoya text back that Chicken chow mein was fine, and that he had nothing to do with Tsunayoshi's sudden change of plans. He would rather not have Len chew him out about hurting the herbivore, and with the new animal features came a set of sharper teeth and claws, it was very possible for Len to literally chew him apart for this.


End file.
